The Robin and The Falcon
by tracylay
Summary: Robins symbolize growth. Falcons are protectors. Robin and Black Falcon are Gotham City's protectors and watch over the many lives alongside Batman. But how are they in their civilian lives? Short little scenes that fill in some missing dates in "Black Falcon". Might include some Robin/Black Falcon moments. Dick Grayson x Verena Blake (OC)
1. Silence

**A/N:** So I like to daydream about Dick and Verena a lot when I'm at school... But the thing is, the things I like to think about don't fit the main story line. So instead, I made this! It fills in some blank dates, explores Dick's and Verena's relationship, and it satisfies my daydreams. :) Note that pretty much all of these chapters are going to be short. They won't be full, blown-out chapters like **_Black Falcon_**.**  
**

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY  
****JULY 6, 2010  
****14:51 EDT**

My door opened as I turned a page in my book. I didn't have to look up to know who it was. Only one person entered my room without knocking.

"I'm _bored_!" Dick dramatically cried, collapsing on my bed. I bounced slightly as he landed, and I narrowed my eyes, not sure what line I was on.

"Do your summer homework then," I suggested, finding my line.

"Finished it," Dick replied, his voice muffled by my covers. I felt him move and then heard him ask, "How far are you?"

"Couple more pages to go," I informed him. Dick made a noise of agreement and I felt the sheets under my feet move slightly as Dick made himself comfortable on my bed.

There was no other sound in the room for the next few minutes, except the occasional page turning of my book. When I finished, I closed my book before placing it on my nightstand.

I stretched and threw my legs on top of Dick's slightly hard abdomen lightly. I quirked an eyebrow when Dick looked at me from where he laid on my bed. _'__Got a problem?__'_

Dick shrugged. _'__Nah. Carry on.__'_

The two of us continued to lay there in silence. I looked up at my pale grey ceiling, and blinked slowly.

My eyelids got slightly heavy, so I decided to rest my eyes a bit.

**BRUCE WAYNE**

**GOTHAM CITY  
****JULY 6, 2010  
****18:28 EDT**

I walked quietly up the stairs, heading in the direction of Dick and Verena's rooms. Alfred had said they were doing homework earlier, but haven't heard from them in hours.

I noticed Dick's door was left wide open, fully displaying his dark room, only slightly illuminated by the moonlight outside. I turned to Verena's door, knowing he was in there with her. I knocked twice softly. When I didn't hear anything, I slowly opened the door.

Inside was dark as well, but since Verena's room was in the moon's direct line, it was much brighter in here than Dick's room.

My eyes trailed to the bed, and I saw my wards wrapped around each other, sleeping peacefully. The sheets beneath them were slightly crinkled, no doubt from them shifting their positions in their sleep.

Dick had his arm slung over Verena, holding her close tightly and protectively. Verena had her face buried in her adoptive brother's chest, her hair fanning out behind her on her dark blue sheets.

It wasn't uncommon for me to come home and see them like this; either in one of their beds or on the large sofa in the living room with the television on.

I closed the door softly behind me, turning my heel to walk back down the stairs. They can heat up their dinner when they wake up and are hungry.

* * *

**A/N:** I think I've mentioned before that Dick and Verena could comfortably just hang out with each other without talking, just silence. My best friend and I are like that. We webcam for hours, but probably only talk for about an hour or two total. Remember, the review button is your friend~


	2. Snuggle

**A/N:** Inspired by a Tumblr post. (Go to tracylay's tumblr and type in _/post/37949345675_)**  
**

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY  
****JULY 7, 2010  
****0****0****:21 EDT**

It was really warm. The thing I was leaning against had a steady rhythm too. Dick and I must've fallen asleep together again. I took a breath. Yup. It was him.

I pushed myself softly away from the Boy Wonder, and looked at my nightstand. It wasn't even 12:30 in the morning yet. I wonder why Bruce didn't wake us up for patrol.

I turned my head from the nightstand to Dick. He was fast asleep, still. His dark bangs were fallen all to the right of his face, which was the direction of his bangs anyway. His mouth was slightly open and he was breathing softly and rhythmically.

I grinned at the sight of him sleeping. Awake, he was a little devil, but when he was asleep, he looked like an angel.

I paused in my thoughts. Whoa, where'd that come from?

My eyes looked at him up and then down. His left fingers twitched from above the sheets that I was just under.

He then reached out, but since I had moved away, it just hit the warm bed sheets. His brows furrowed from atop his closed eyes and he frowned. "V," he groaned, voice husky with sleep. "Get back here."

"In a minute," I said, looking around. "I should call Bruce and ask about patrol."

"He probably didn't need us tonight," Dick muttered. "Now can you come back?"

I rolled my eyes, but scooted closer to him. The teenager helped me out, pulling me when I was within arm's length. He pulled me flush against him and made sure my face was in his chest. He snuggled into the pillow and his breathing began to slow down again.

Huh, I wonder what would happen if I told Wally that Dick liked to snuggle?

"Don't even think about it," Dick muttered sleepily, his voice trailing off at the end.

I smiled and slowly relaxed my muscles. I snaked my arms over his waist, and let myself drift off.

* * *

**A/N:** The review button's your friend! :D


	3. Transparent

**A/N:** Huh. I'm thinking about making this a series of drabbles with _all_ of the missing dates in the original story. What do you guys think?

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY  
****JULY 9, 2010  
****13:18 EDT**

"Got any threes?" Dick asked.

I kicked my legs above me in the air. I pushed myself so I was on my elbows on Dick's large, soft bed. "Nope, go fish," I responded.

Dick sighed and drew a card. The game continued for the next few minutes before I won. The boy in front of me sighed and threw his cards on the bed before leaning back, falling onto his back, arms spread out.

"We should go fishing sometime," Dick suggested from the other side of the bed.

I looked at my adoptive brother's crossed knees, since I couldn't see his face. "Why?"

"I never realized there had to be a reason for us to spend time together," Dick commented, craning his neck to look at me.

I shrugged before pushing myself up the bed. I crawled over to where he was and rested my head on his left arm. Dick curled his arm so it wrapped over my chest and around my shoulders.

"But you hate boring things," I pointed out, looking at the light blue ceiling of his room.

I felt him shrug. "Eh. I'll make it fun."

I got a vibe from him and frowned. "You _better_ not shove me in the lake when you get bored."

Dick chuckled. "Am I that transparent?"

"To me you are," I replied.

"Hm…" Dick made a noise of agreement. I turned to him and he had a thoughtful look on his face. "Maybe not all the time," he told me.

I quirked an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Dick chuckled, giving me a little squeeze on the shoulder. "Nothing, V. Just thinking to myself."

* * *

**A/N****:** Review, guys! :) Also, answer my question in the beginning? :o If you guys think I should, leave some themes for me to write about! I'll give you guys credit! :D


	4. Fall

**A/N:** Whee~ **Redmissy100**, this is for you! Your review made me _extremely_ happy (and I'm glad you caught the reference last chapter hahah) and I decided to write this! I _**might**_ not write all of the missing dates. Depends on how busy I am. This was made so I had more time to write **Black Falcon**. At this rate, I'll be posting a bunch of these because I'm on a writer's block. .w. Enjoy~!

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY  
****JULY 10, 2010  
****09:12 EDT**

I rolled my shoulders back, and grimaced at how they popped lightly. Having a stakeout for Selena Gonzalez was fine, but then Black Spider and Hook had surprisingly good teamwork. If we were gonna be on a team together, we all needed some formations so I don't get thrown at Kaldur again.

"Hey," Dick greeted me, plopping down on the couch next to me. "Sore?"

"Tied up and dangled from the ceiling does that," I responded. I reached for the remote on the coffee table and threw it behind me at him.

He caught it easily and began to flip through the channels. "Bruce is on TV again," Dick commented. He frowned. "Charity event? Aw man! Another stuck-up party?"

"What else is new?" I muttered. "You want some snacks?"

Dick arched an eyebrow. "We just had breakfast."

"I burn calories quickly," I responded. "Besides, when has that stopped you?"

Dick shrugged, nodding his head. "True. Make me a sandwich?" He grinned at me.

"Just 'cause I'm female?" I joked back, standing up.

"I asked," Dick replied. "Not like I told you." I smiled and went to the kitchen.

Alfred was doing the dishes and I smiled at him. "Any way I could be of assistance, Miss Verena?" Alfred asked politely from the sink.

"No need, Alfie," I responded, opening the fridge. "Just making some sandwiches."

"Would you and Master Dick like cookies?" Alfred asked. "I bought ingredients for butter crunch yesterday."

I peered over the door and looked at him with wide eyes. "Will you?" I asked, feeling much like a kid.

Alfred smiled kindly. "Of course. They'll be ready in an hour then if that's fine."

"Yay!" I grinned, before pulling out the necessary ingredients to whip up a mean turkey sandwich. When I finished, Alfred took the little mess I made and cleaned it up. Oh, bless his soul.

"You're the best, Alfred!" I cried before skipping back to the TV room happily.

"I'm not the best?" Dick asked, turning from the TV to me as I approached him.

"He's making butter crunch cookies and cleans after me. Of course he's the best. I don't see you doing that for me," I retorted, walking closer to him. "A woman would happily fall for him."

I felt a tug at my feet and suddenly, I came flying forward. I stretched out my plate and caught the flying sandwiches and then landed with a slight _oomph_.

"Well," Dick chuckled from above me. "I don't need to do those things to have women fall on me with food." For emphasis, he grabbed a sandwich and took a hearty bite out of it. "_Mhmmmmm_!"

I blushed and scrambled up quickly. I smacked him on the shoulder before plopping myself beside him, turning to watch whatever he was watching.

* * *

**A/N:** Review and leave topics of suggestions! :D


	5. Airplane

**GOTHAM CITY  
****JULY 11, 2010  
****13:43 EDT**

"It's not funny!" I exclaimed loudly, making some people turn in our direction. I flushed and then turned back to Barbara, who was still laughing. I puffed my cheeks out in annoyance before placing my elbow on the table, resting one of my cheeks on it, looking away from the redhead.

"S-sorry," Barbara stuttered out, even though I knew she wasn't. "So you fell for Dick?"

I rolled my eyes. "I fell _on_ him. Then he just _had_ to make that comment."

"I knew there was a reason I was friends with you guys," Barbara grinned. "You two are so cute!"

"I know I'm cute," I grinned cheekily at her. "Dick though," I pretended to think. "He's _eh_."

Barbara rolled her eyes. "I know you're not blind, Rena. Richard Grayson is _more_ than just _eh_."

I shrugged and sipped my iced tea. Well, Dick _was_ getting some more muscle mass lately… and slowly getting taller. Slowly being the key word. I giggled to myself when I thought about that.

Barbara looked at me strangely. "What's so funny?"

"Just thought about how Dick was slowly getting taller lately," I waved off. "Key word being _slowly_." A smile crept onto her face and she giggled as well.

"Where is Dick, anyway?" Barbara asked curiously. "He's late." She looked at me. "Call him."

"What?" I asked.

"Call him," she repeated. "He brushes me off quickly when I call him."

I pulled out my phone and retorted, "What makes you say he won't do that to me?" I pressed 2 for speed dial and placed the phone to my ear.

"_Can we pretend that airplanes/In the night sky are like shooting stars?__"_ I heard a ringtone play.

"I'm here," I heard Dick say into the phone and to us, sliding in the seat next to mine. "Sorry I'm late."

I looked at him and said into the phone, "It's okay. Babs was just getting impatient. She also said that you'd brush her off if she called."

Dick gave me a smile before turning to Barbara, who crossed her arms as she sat across from me. "Oh really? Well, I guess I should start a conversation with her when she calls me next time."

"You two are such dorks!" Barbara threw her arms in the air, a smile on her face. Dick and I laughed and we hung up and slid our phones into our pockets. Then she looked at Dick curiously. "Your ringtone for her is _Airplanes_?"

"Yeah," Dick chuckled, throwing an arm over my chair. "She's aviophilic."

"Is that a word?" I asked curiously, looking at Barbara. I moved to swipe Dick's hand as he reached for my iced tea, but he was successful in the drink-napping.

"You two are the geniuses," Barbara shrugged.

"Well they have aviophobic," Dick pointed out after taking a sip of my drink. "There's hydrophobic and hydrophilic. Therefore, aviophobic should have aviophilic."

I shrugged and knew better than to question Dick's English. He placed my glass on the table and I frowned, looking at it. Part of the ice on the lower levels melted, causing all the ice cubes to shift.

"It's a good thing you're not Kryptonian or else lasers would've shot out already," Dick joked.

"What's wrong?" Barbara asked.

I frowned and said, "Dick drank all of my iced tea," while the shadow of an airplane flew over us.

* * *

**A/N:** Review, guys~! :D


	6. Tissues

**GOTHAM CITY  
****JULY 12, 2010  
****15:07 EDT**

**DICK GRAYSON**

I let out a heavy sigh as I stalked up the steps to my room. Sometimes I wondered why Wally was my best guy friend.

'_Speaking of which__…__'_ I thought to myself, an image of Verena popped into my head. I shook my head, reaching for the handle of my door.

_Sniffle_.

I paused, turning around.

_Sniffle_.

That was coming from Verena's room. I looked at the door that was slightly open ajar.

_Sniffle._

Was she crying? I frowned to myself. She was watching one of those romantic tragedies, wasn't she?

I opened the door to her room silently and my suspicions were confirmed. There she was, on her bed, surrounded by used tissues as she sniffled away, watching her movie.

"I don't see why girls take delight in watching movies that make them cry," I sighed, taking a seat on her bed. I leaned back on the headboard and looked at the scene before me. I frowned. Of all places to confess, they confess in the rain?

The guy was talking about living together, working together, being together. I mentally scoffed. And they'll have pneumonia together.

"Ow!" I complained when her hand made contact with my abs. "I didn't say anything about it!" I rubbed my sore abdominals. That girl packed a punch, kick, and slap.

"You were thinking it though," she puffed out at me. I turned to look at her.

Her blonde hair was a bit disarrayed, most likely because she didn't bother getting out of bed today except for toiletries. Her eyes were misty and red-rimmed. Her cute button nose was a bright pink as well. She didn't look like the Verena Blake everyone knew and thought was perfect.

She was Verena Blake, my best friend, partner, and… sister. I frowned at the last thought. I don't think people have these kinds of feelings for their sisters. Oh, she was saying something, crap. Just pretend like you were listening, Grayson.

"… So could you?" she ended, looking at me curiously.

"Sure," I agreed to whatever she was saying.

She frowned. "You weren't listening."

"Sorry," I admitted. "I had a few thoughts of my own." I gave her my sincerest look I could muster. "What were you saying?"

"Could you get me some new tissues?" Verena asked, waving the empty box. "I'm out."

I looked at all the used ones that were scattered on her bed. "Yeah. But first, you gotta clean this nasty mess. I don't want your germs." I ruffled her hair before getting up.

I laughed, dodging the half-thrown box and left the room, looking for Alfred to find some more tissue boxes.

* * *

**A/N:** Leave a review guys! :) And some ideas on how Dick and Verena can bond~


	7. Vacation

**GOTHAM CITY  
****JULY 13, 2010  
****23:56 EDT**

"People need to find better things to do than rob people," I said from a rooftop. I took a glance back at the robber I had tied up to the streetlight.

I gave one last look to the would-be victim I had saved before rushing off and jumping to the next building.

"I need a vacation," I declared, landing in-between Batman and Robin on a ledge.

"What idiot did you have to stop this time around?" Robin asked, grinning at me.

"Two attempted robberies," I sighed, leaning back against the building. "Each of the guys had knives."

"Sucks for you, I got a bank robbery, an attempted rape, and three armed robberies," Robin told me.

I frowned, looking at Batman. "I can see who's the favorite here."

The Dark Knight turned to me then looked at Robin before back at whatever he was observing. "Get ready for Formation Six," he said simply. I puffed my cheeks out but then turned to what held his attention.

I pulled out my own binoculars and looked. Some men dressed in all black and masks were transferring boxes from the back of a building to a large truck. I frowned. Formation Six? I was gonna be in for a doozy.

"But Batman, Fal's going to–" Robin seemed to realize this as well, but then Batman cut him off.

"I understand that, but this is the best way," Batman interrupted.

Robin moved to protest but I held out an arm in front of him. "Don't worry. I've dealt with a Kryptonian throwing me before."

With that, the argument that never escalated was over. I pulled myself higher up onto the roof of a different building while Batman and Robin executed their plan.

I waited for my cue and when I heard the screeching of tires, I leapt off the building. I landed on the car with a heavy thud and I grunted. This was a steel truck after all.

The truck swerved, but I hung on tight. A hand shot out and I dodged the gunfire while pulling out the tech I kept in my utility belt. I slammed it on the truck and it activated, and the car's engine shut off. I swerved and fell off the truck, rolling on the ground roughly as the truck swerved to a crazy stop, crashing into some garbage cans.

I heard multiple footsteps and grunted, still on the ground. I stared up at the night sky, which was illuminated by the yellow city lights and small crescent of the white moon.

A black gloved hand appeared in front of me and I took it, knowing who it came from.

"Alright?" Robin asked me, looking at me with his masked eyes.

"I'll live," I replied easily. While brushing off the dirt on my uniform, I looked at Batman, who was tying up the crooks. "I want a vacation."

"Granted."

* * *

**A/N:** Review, guys~! :D I'm open for any suggestions! Just write any word in the reviews, which I can use as a prompt! x]


	8. Disparage

**A/N:** Disparage means to underestimate. :)

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY  
****JULY 14, 2010  
****12:13 EDT**

I blew a lock of my hair out of my face, hands in the pockets of my shorts. At times like this, I was kind of glad that I lived in the east coast. It didn't get _that_ hot in the summer, well, in New Jersey at least. I was guessing it was in the low to mid-eighties right now.

I was on my way to Central Gotham Park to meet up with Dick, who had gone to see Wally earlier this morning. We were supposed to meet up at 12:15, and I was running a couple minutes late.

I took a shortcut, which obviously wasn't my best choice, because it was through an alley. But whatever, not like I couldn't handle it.

I placed my phone to my ear, letting it ring.

"_Hey, where are you? Walls and I are already at the park and we were at Central City a quarter of an hour ago,"_ Dick greeted me.

"Hey, V!" I said with fake enthusiasm. "How are you? I'm great, thanks for asking. Anyways, I'm running a bit late. I'll be a couple minutes late."

I heard Dick laugh on the line and shook my head.

"Lookie here, fellas, a stray kitten," I heard a voice that resembled nails on a chalkboard say.

"_V, what was that?"_ Dick stopped laughing abruptly.

"Nothing, Dick," I replied easily, turning to see who was approaching me. "Call ya back, kay?"

"_V, don't you–"_ I touched the _end_ button and slid my phone back into my pocket.

"Can I help you," I wrinkled my nose in distaste, "_gentlemen_?"

"How cute!" one of the guys smiled, showing his yellow, slightly decaying teeth. "The kitten's pretending to be a tiger."

He reached for me, but I stepped back. "Don't touch me," I narrowed my eyes.

"Fiesty," another chuckled. "I say we teach her some manners, yeah?"

"In broad daylight?" I asked, propping my hands on my hips. "Jeez, are you all stupid?"

This seemed to tick them off, and they charged at me. I jumped out of the way as one attempted to tackle me to the ground, before I pushed myself off the shoulders of one of the others, kicking another in the face.

The one I kicked hit the alley walls roughly before falling to the ground unconscious. That made the other four _really_ pissed, because they ended up coming at me with fists. I slid underneath one of them to get out of the circle they were going to enclose me in and tripped him, making him land head first on the ground.

Within five minutes, all of them were on the ground and I picked up my bag, which had fallen in the small fight. Before I even saw them, I felt their presences. One was one I could never mistake, and another I was quite familiar with.

Wally and Dick looked with amused faces at the thugs that were on the ground, either unconscious or groaning in place.

"Never disparage V," Dick chuckled.

"Noting that," Wally grinned, nodding his head. "C'mon! You probably worked up an appetite! Let's go get some pizza!"

I rolled my eyes and semi-jogged over to the two before we headed off to get some lunch.

* * *

**A/N:** Open up for suggestions! Ahah. I'm actually somewhat out of ideas so I'm using a dictionary and thesaurus. x] Or you guys can just drop a comment! :D


	9. Affiliate

**A/N:** One thing that always bothered me about fanfiction-writing... I've done hours upon hours of research, and I have found that **Star City is located in California**, which is actually across the whole country from **Gotham City, which is in New Jersey** (assuming we're talking about the actual DC-universe and not just Earth-16. If we're going by **Earth-16, then it's in Connecticut**, but I like staying with New Jersey, since it's more in-sync with everything else in the DC-universe). Then we've got **Central City, which is located in Missouri**. And then of course, you've got **Metropolis, which is located in New York**. Sorry for this rant, but it just bothers me in fanfiction when I see like, Star City is the next city over from Gotham City, and I'm just confused because I know California and New Jersey/Connecticut are **not** close to each other. I'm sorry if some of you have stories that's written like that (please don't get mad of me, it's just my research results), but yeah. I do _**loads**_ of research to get my stories as close to 100% accuracy as possible. IF THIS OFFENDS YOU (which it really shouldn't, since this is just my research), IGNORE THIS STRANGE CHILD AND CARRY ON.

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE  
****JULY 15, 2010  
****13:20 EDT**

"Don't you think we should do something?" I asked from my place on Robin's lap. I was resting my head on his lap while my feet were draped over Wally's lap.

"About what?" Wally asked, looking at me before he took a bite of his candy bar.

"I'm assuming you're talking about Roy," Kaldur said, looking at me from the smaller couch. I nodded my head. "I've been thinking about that as well."

"There's gonna be an illegal firearms import on the seventeenth," Robin said, looking at his holo-computer. "How much you wanna bet Speedy's gonna be there?"

"We goin' to Star City that night then?" Wally asked, looking at Kaldur, Robin, and then me. "Wait, what about Superboy and Miss M?"

"I think it's best if they stay behind," Kaldur spoke calmly.

I nodded my head. "Roy was already upset. I think if Superboy and M'gann joined us, they'd only face his wrath. Roy's got some anger management issues sometimes." I loved the guy to death and I'd take an infinite amount of bullets for him, but he was _really_ hard-headed.

Robin turned off his holo-computer and one of his hands began to stroke my hair while the other rested on the couch. "So when are we meeting up?"

"We'll meet in Star City at ten o'clock their time," Kaldur said.

"One o'clock our time then," I said. "We'll have to leave in the middle of patrol."

"At least you two get to have some patrolling in," Wally pointed out. "I'd have to leave before patrol starts."

It was kind of weird if you thought about it. Of the five of us, including Roy, we were all, except for Robin and me, since we lived together, from different time zones. Wally was ahead of Roy's time by two hours… Robin and I were ahead of Wally by an hour, and Kaldur was ahead of Robin and me by two hours. Did I confuse you? Sorry. Very few people follow the same train of thought as me sometimes.

"What are you thinking?" Robin asked, looking down at me.

"About time zones," I replied. "Isn't it interesting how we're all from different areas?"

"I guess," Robin shrugged. "Never really thought about it. Has Roy contacted any of you guys?"

"Unfortunately, no," Kaldur shook his head.

"No," I frowned.

"Well, if Roy hasn't contacted any of us, then he's _really_ pissed," Wally crossed his arms. "Seriously, what's gotten into him?"

"Dunno, but he's our friend, so we'll just deal with it," I smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, this can't be _all_ just Dick/Verena-fluff. I want some fluffiness with interactions of other characters too. :) Leave reviews, guys~!**  
**


	10. Unequaled

**A/N:** Double updates, _whut_?

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE  
****JULY 16, 2010  
****14:25 EDT**

"No, no, no, no, no, no, _**no**_!" Wally exclaimed, tossing his arms in the air in frustration.

Robin let out a little cackle, which echoed off the walls creepily. I sighed, shaking my head from side to side as Robin won yet another round in _Alley Fighter IV_.

"I win, _again_," Robin gloated to his best friend.

"Is it always like this?" M'gann asked me. She was sitting on my other side, watching Wally and Robin play their game.

"Sometimes," I shrugged. "Other times they're just shouting at the screen angrily. You know how boys are with video games." I waved off.

"Actually, no," M'gann shook her head. "We don't have video games on Mars."

"Really?" I asked, turning my attention to her. I leaned back on Dick's right shoulder, and he kinda shrugged himself so he could play against Wally in another round comfortably while I rested against him.

"We didn't have much to watch either," M'gann told me. "Earth is an amazing planet with so many wondrous things."

"Gets a bit boring sometimes though," I smiled softly. "I should show you around Gotham City sometime. Happy Harbor doesn't have much, I think."

M'gann smiled. "I'd like that."

"_**Yes**_!" Robin cheered, getting up to his feet. "That's ten times in a row, Kid Loser!"

I fell back all of a sudden and my head bounced as it bounced on the soft cushions of the couch. "_**Robin**_!" I yelled at him.

Robin turned around and looked at me through his dark sunglasses. "Whoops, sorry, Fal."

"Gimme that!" I exclaimed, taking the game controller out of Wally's hands. I chucked it at Robin, and it hit its mark: his forehead.

"Ow!" Robin exclaimed. "I just made you slip!"

"That's enough to make me throw something at you! I was having some nice time with M'gann too!"

"Damn!" Robin cursed. "Don't hang out with Fal. She gets violent when you piss her off."

"That only happens with you, birdbrain!"

Robin tackled me and then we both fell off to the couch in the midst of our wrestling.

"Should we stop then?" I heard M'gann ask wearily.

"Just let them," I heard the stoic voice of Batman say. "Don't break anything, you two."

"Batman!" M'gann exclaimed, shocked.

"Robin's unequaled skills in video games and Fal's unequaled skills in aim. When clashed together, this happens," Wally stated.

"That's one way to put it," Batman responded. "It's more like when they just feel like having a childish quarrel."

* * *

**A/N:** Since I updated both **Black Falcon** _and_ **The Robin and The Falcon**, I deserve a couple of reviews, no? x]


	11. Restless

**STAR CITY  
****JULY 17, 2010  
****23:17 EDT**

I watched from the shadows as Speedy dodged Brick's bullets skillfully. He did a flip in the air and shot an arrow, making it hit its target.

There was a small explosion and that only succeeded in pissing of Brick even more. He ordered his goons to shoot Speedy, but we were faster.

While Kid Flash distracted them, Robin threw a birdarang and I shot my gun, effectively knocking the guns out of the goons' hands. Robin's laugh echoed as we swung ourselves above them, landed in-between cargo boxes while Aqualad knocked the goons out.

I swung myself in the air and landed behind Speedy as Aqualad explained how great the Cave was.

"For covert missions!" Robin added.

"Y'know, for spy stuff!" I exclaimed happily. It really was an awesome headquarters.

"And wait'll you see Superboy and Miss Martian!" Kid Flash said, joining us. "But I saw her first!"

Brick threw a large piece of the ground at us, and we jumped out of the way, except for Aqualad, who just destroyed it.

I landed beside Robin on some cargo boxes and watched Speedy pull out multiple explosive arrows, shooting them at Brick. They exploded on contact, but seemed to have no effect on him.

Brick chuckled. "Tell Green Arrow he shouldn't send a boy to do a _man_'s job."

Speedy narrowed his eyes and pulled out another arrow before launching it. It landed directly on Brick's chest, and the corner of my lips twitched when I saw a brown foam explode, surrounding around Brick's entire body.

"High-density polyurethane foam, nice," Kid Flash recognized the attack.

Robin jumped down and leaned against the crater I sat on. "So Speedy, you in?"

"Pass," Speedy scoffed. "I'm done letting Arrow and the League tell me what to do. I don't need a babysitter or a club hang-out place with the other kids. Your _Junior Justice League_ is a _joke_. It's just something to keep you busy and _in your place_."

I jumped down, landing in front of the archer. "But Roy…" I started.

"I don't want any part of it," Speedy spat before walking past me.

I frowned, watching the back of the older boy disappear into the darkness. Did he hate that the League treated us like sidekicks _that_ much? Yeah, I was mad about it, but… I guess it's 'cause we were all still too young.

We all wanted to join the Justice League once we grew out of our titles as protégés.

I guess Speedy thought that he was done waiting and was taking action now.


	12. Disapproval

**A/N:** Le gasp! Double updates?! _Sweet._

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY  
****JULY 19, 2010  
****10:07 EDT**

Dick and I walked side-by-side to each other through the dirty streets of Crime Alley. I frowned as I couldn't help but look through it.

Some people were asleep on the streets; some were walking around aimlessly, others just scowled as we walked past them. All were worse for wear.

Trash was littered every couple of steps, and I think I saw a bit of dry blood every few steps. It was only morning. It got a lot worse during the nighttime. I knew from experience.

We were on an errand for Bruce, and the bags slung over our shoulders were proof of that.

When we arrived at our destination, I rapped my fingers on the door before opening it. An elderly woman with short white hair and kind blue eyes stepped out. She smiled as she looked at us but then frowned when she looked behind her.

"Morning Leslie," we greeted the elderly woman.

Dr. Leslie Thompkins approached us and then asked, "Did you two walk here?" When we nodded, she frowned and closed the door behind us. "You should've waited for Alfred to drive you here."

"Leslie, you know we can handle ourselves," Dick smiled charmingly at the elder lady.

I nodded in agreement. "You're more than aware of our _extra_ curricular activities."

"And I still disapprove of them," Leslie spoke firmly.

Dick and I exchanged looks as the kind doctor took our bags that we had. Dick and I sat down in the few rundown chairs Leslie had and watched her examine the equipment we just handed her.

There was only silence as she did so, though occasionally, there would be the sound of her tinkering with her equipment, but that was it.

Once she was done, Leslie turned to us, her blue eyes scanning us quietly. She then gave us a mysterious smile before saying, "Thank you, you two. The equipment's perfect like always."

Dick and I exchanged looks curiously before turning back to the doctor. We nodded our heads before heading out the door.

"If she disapproves of us, why did she look like she approved of us?" Dick asked as we walked down the dirty streets of Crime Alley.

I shrugged. "Dunno."

"Wanna go grab some burgers?"

"Sure."

* * *

**A/N:** Remember to review, guys! Also, if you haven't read it yet, check out the latest chapter of _**Black Falcon**_!


	13. Rugged

**MOUNT JUSTICE  
****JULY 20, 2010  
****08:51 EDT**

I coughed out breathlessly as Wally threw me on the ground roughly. I slid across the smooth platform, letting out a soft groan of pain.

I pushed myself up out of the way just before Wally moved to punch me. My ribs were already bruised enough, thank you. I swung myself around, grabbing Wally by the arm.

I kicked him from behind his knees, making him lose his balance before I pushed myself around him, giving him a good punch.

"Agh!" he cried out in pain, sliding a few feet on the platform.

"_Kid Flash: Status: Fail."_

Wally frowned before walking off the platform to join M'gann and Superboy, who had been defeated by me just a while ago.

I jumped out of the way as Kaldur and Robin attacked me simultaneously. I dodged a roundhouse kick from Kaldur at the same time I caught Robin's flying fist. I threw him over me and went to punch Kaldur, but he dodged and I brought my knee up quickly.

He landed with a thud on the ground.

"_Aqualad: Status: Fail.__"_

I did a series of front flips and Robin's kick missed me. I landed a few feet away from him and turned, looking at him through my dark glasses.

He quirked a mischievous grin at me and I returned it with a toothy smile. His smile got wider and more genuine before he launched himself in the air.

'_I don__'__t think so,__'_ I thought to myself and began to time it.

I caught him just before he could hit me from the side. He twisted his body to launch a kick, but I already saw that coming. I pushed him roughly to the ground, and he let out a breathless gasp.

"That won't work on me, Dick," I murmured into his ear quietly.

My face contorted in pain when he dug his knees up right into my abdomen and I released him, taking a few steps back and he gave me a nice good kick, making me land on the ground.

"Should've known better," he muttered mostly to himself, but I could hear it just perfectly.

"Indeed," I flashed him a smile before I charged, initiating the attack for the first time since the training started. I threw a series of kicks and punches, which he was completely able to read.

I launched myself off of his forearms, which he had used to dodge my kick and I flipped away from him. Robin came towards me, and I bent back, doing a bridge with my body before I pushed my lower body upwards, kicking him as he flew over me.

Robin grunted in pain, landing on the ground with a series of thumps.

"_Robin: Status: Fail.__"_

He panted heavily, still lying on the ground and I walked over to him. He was beaten rugged, with sweat trickling down the sides of his face.

Speaking of that, I wiped a bead of sweat from my face. I extended a hand to him, going to help him up. He grabbed it, and then pulled me down roughly.

I gasped in shock and I landed on his arm. He pulled me close to his sweaty body and I tried to push him away, since the sweat and body heat was uncomfortable, but he just held me close.

"Robin…" I whined, pushing against his hot body.

"In a bit, Fal," Robin muttered.

"Well, I guess class is dismissed today," Black Canary said, a faint smile on her face. I looked at her and she gave me a smirk before walking away.

"_Recognized: Black Canary: One-Three.__"_

* * *

**A/N:** Agh. Guys! I hate finals so much! :C I should be doing my AP Biology Notebook too, but whatever. :| Oh, I also made a website for the series too, so check it out! The link is on my profile! It's still HEAVILY under construction, but Verena, Dick, Bruce, and Roy's pages are done! :)


	14. Agency

**A/N:** About the last chapter, was it really unbelievable that Verena could beat her teammates in a sparring match? Remember that I didn't say they used their powers or weapons, so it was strictly hand-to-hand. Also, you're forgetting who her mentor is. ;) There have been plenty of stories about Robin kicking his teammates' butts. Why can't V? :3**  
**

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY  
****JULY 21, 2010  
****21:52 EDT**

I did a somersault dramatically and hummed in my head to myself the _Mission: Impossible_ theme as I sauntered around the Batcave, not making a single noise.

I peeked out from behind a table to make sure there was no one in sight before launching myself quietly into the air and end up behind the Batmobile.

"_Recognized: Speedy: B-Zero-Seven.__"_

The Zeta-Beam light filled the room and Roy entered the Batcave, dressed in his civvies. He looked at me, and I waved at him, but stayed quiet. He looked at me strangely. "What the hell are you doing?"

Silently like a predator, I circled around the Batcave and swung myself over the Batcomputer, grabbing a cookie from the plate as I did so, and over to the Zeta-Beam.

"I'm an agent for IMF," I replied, grinning up at him.

He looked at me bluntly. "You'd rather be an agent for a made-up agency than be a vigilante?"

I shrugged. "Seemed like a good idea until you said that."

Roy sighed and leaned against the wall, looking down at me. "Is this what your training is?"

"Only the stealth part," I responded. "Plus, I wanted a cookie." I pointed out and promptly took a bite out of Alfred's white chocolate macadamia cookie. It's like a bite of heaven.

Roy arched a brow at me and crossed his arms. "You did all of _that_ for a _cookie_?"

"And training," I piped. "So what brings you to my abode, Roy Harper of Star City?"

Roy heaved a sigh and said, "Look, about a few nights ago… when you, Kaldur, Wally, and Dick were in Star City…"

"Ah," I mused. My eyes sparkled and I jumped onto my toes. "You're joining us?!"

"_No_," Roy frowned, answering a bit harsher than usual. I frowned and he heaved another heavy sigh. "Look, I'm sorry about how I was that night, but I'm _not_ sorry that I left. Actually, that's what I'm here for."

"You need help," I bluntly stated.

"You could say that."

"You need help," I confirmed.

A momentary silence filled the air before Roy spoke, "I need some money for some new clothes."

I turned on the Batcomputer and hacked into Roy's bank account. I then accessed my own bank account and transferred over twenty thousand dollars. "Done."

"This really is like the IMF agency though," Roy mused, looking at me.

"Nah," I waved off. "If it was an agency, it'd be called the Bat Agency."

"Thanks, Verena."

"You're welcome, Roy."

* * *

**A/N:** Remember to review, guys~! And also, check out the website if you haven't! :)


	15. Lug

**A/N:** Shorter one than usual. Oh well. I'm all distraught from the news about Young Justice and Green Lantern being cancelled. :c Also, I'm _so_ tempted to give up on finals, guys. I'm gonna fail Calculus.

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY  
****JULY 23, 2010  
****10:3****0**** EDT**

**DICK GRAYSON**

"_Recognized: Robin: B-Zero-One.__"_

I stepped out of the Zeta-Beam with a smile, eager to see Verena again. I peeled off my sunglasses as a grunt met my ears.

I scanned the room, looking for the owner of the voice. It was the girl that was plaguing my thoughts right now.

I heard another grunt as I saw an engine move a few feet before stopping. There she was.

"What are you doing?" I asked, knowing Verena was on the other side.

"Dragging this thing to my jet," I heard her respond before she exhaled deeply. She took a deep breath and then the engine moved.

"Want some help with that?" I offered.

"No, no," Verena protested. Her head popped out from the side of the engine, her large emerald eyes meeting my sapphire ones. "I've got it. You go bask in your victory." Of course she knew that I kicked Wally's butt in video games before going home.

I frowned. I offered, but there was only one outcome. "I push; you pull," I suggested.

Verena sighed, wiping away some of the moisture on her glistening forehead. "You're helping either way, aren't you?"

"Yup," I nodded, grinning at her.

"Well then help me drag this over to my jet so I can replace the engine."

"Your wish. My command."

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews, guys! :)


	16. Luxuriate

**LAKE ERIE  
****JULY 24, 2010  
****14:16 EDT**

I sighed heavily, leaning back in the slightly rocking boat, holding onto my fishing pole. "I have a question," I said, turning to Dick, who was sitting beside me.

"Ask away," Dick replied, propping his feet up to the edge of our rental boat.

"Why are we fishing instead of kite surfing?" I asked. I bobbed my head closer to shore, where multiple vacationers were in the air, screaming with excitement and adrenaline.

"'Cause we've never gone finishing together before," Dick replied easily. He reeled in his pole and I saw yet another rainbow trout come flopping out. Dick unhooked the fish easily and it landed with a _plop_ back into the lake.

I mused before shrugging. "Good point," I said.

The night before, Bruce had told us at dinner that he had rented a small cabin for us for two days and one night at Lake Erie. Dick and I had spent the morning flying to Lake Erie and unpacking in our first-class cabin. I wasn't surprised about the luxury level.

I leaned against Dick, relishing in the semi-silence. I found it kind of funny that we were the only willing fishers out here under the age of forty. In the next boat over, there was a family, but the mother and daughter looked extremely bored while the father was ecstatically chatting with the man in the boat on the other side of them.

A ringing snapped me out of my thoughts and propped myself up lazily. I dug into my shorts and pulled out my phone. "Hello?" I answered, placing the phone on speaker, placing it on the boat.

"_Dude! You two went to Lake Erie without me?!__"_ Wally's voice exclaimed.

"Considering we're here and you aren't, yeah," Dick responded casually.

"_Why didn__'__t you pick up?__"_ Wally asked curiously. If he was here, I was sure I could see him arch an eyebrow in confusion.

"Trunks don't have pockets," I answered for him. "I'm wearing shorts over my bathing suit."

"_You in a bathing suit, nice,__"_ Wally commented, and I could see the grin on his face. _"__Room for one more?__"_

"There are only two beds in our cabin," Dick refuted.

"_You and I can share a bed.__"_

Dick arched a brow and looked at me through his dark sunglasses. I shrugged in response. He turned back to the water before saying, "Uh… how about no?"

"_Ren and me then.__"_

"No, Wally," I sighed.

"_You two can share one then.__"_

"That'll work," Dick shrugged.

"_Great. I__'__ll be there in fifteen.__"_

"Some vacation," Dick sighed.

* * *

**A/N:** Leave a review, guys! :) FINALS ARE OVER. THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR **BLACK FALCON** IS BEING EDITED. :O


	17. Morning After

**LAKE ERIE  
****JULY 25, 2010  
****0****8:21 EDT**

**WALLY WEST**

I grinned mischievously to myself, holding up a digital camera that I thankfully had packed. Dick and Verena were still asleep, and might I note they looked _mighty comfortable_ together.

On cue, Verena wiggled into Dick's arms and he inhaled deeply, pulling her closer to him. Could those two _get_ any closer?

I loomed over them, silently and not making a single noise.

"Don't even think about it," Dick and Verena's sleepy voices came. I stumbled, almost dropping the camera on them.

"_Aw, man_!" I protested loudly. I pouted, jutting my bottom lip, even though they couldn't see. "But you two look so cute!"

"You're just saying that to get blackmail," Dick responded, looking up at me with sleepy eyes. Damn. He got me. "It won't work."

I frowned. "How'd you two even know, anyway?"

"Batman," the two answered at the same time. Of course. Why'd I even ask?

But wait… "I'm faster than the both of you," I retorted.

"Speed isn't the only thing you need to get away," I faintly heard Verena say. She still wasn't looking up at me, choosing instead of snuggle even more into Dick. I smirked when I saw him pull her in even closer. Huh. Apparently, they still can.

Dick glared at me, his ridiculous hair even more untamable. He looked like a younger brother I had just rudely wakened up. Oh wait. I did. He was such a cute little bugger. Verena too.

"You really wanna try to?" Dick asked me, quirking a brow at me. He hung out with Verena too much. That's her thing.

I thought about it for a second.

Bats probably taught them five thousand different ways to stop a speedster.

There's a 99.9999% chance that the five thousand ways were painful.

"Never mind," I relented, placing the camera into my back pocket. They can both take me down by themselves. I don't wanna know what they can do together.

"That's what we thought."

* * *

**A/N:** I just love Wally, don't you? x] Remember to leave reviews~


	18. Mainstream

**A/N:** Jeez, I thought I'd go on an uploading spree once finals were over. Apparently not. Thanks a lot, AP classes. Hopefully, I'll be able to update **Black Falcon** sometime this week. But since our Varsity Basketball Guys won first place in League (for the first time in 37 years!), I'm gonna go watch their CIF games! Whoot! Basketball's not over for us just yet! ;)

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE  
****JULY 26, 2010  
****15:17 EDT**

I hummed to myself as I walked into the kitchen, looking for something to eat. Opening the fridge, I found some ingredients scattered about.

I could hear some static running on the television and smiled to myself, knowing who was on the couch in the lounge. I quickly concocted up two white bean and mozzarella sandwiches before cleaning my little mess up. I placed everything back in its place in the fridge and headed into the lounge, the two plates in hand.

"Hey there, Superboy," I greeted. I held out a plate for him, "Sandwich?"

He looked up from the static and then to me, before looking at the plate. "Thanks," he muttered quietly, before taking the plate of food. Oh good. That would've been bad if he didn't take it.

I sat down next to him, and stared at the static before asking, "Why aren't you with M'gann or Kaldur?"

He shrugged, not really sure himself, I assume. "Dunno." He looked at me before taking a bite from his sandwich. He then swallowed his food and then asked, "Why aren't you with Robin or Wally?"

I gave him a small smile before I said, "They ditched me for some guy-bonding time."

"Does that bother you?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "No," I answered honestly. "Even friends need some space from each other sometimes."

"I don't get it," Superboy responded, looking at me blankly. "Are you annoyed?"

"Never," I replied. I sometimes forgot that he was still new at all this. "It's… _complicated_," I told him. Now, what was a simple way to explain it? "I'd never be annoyed at Robin or Wally like that. It's just sometimes, you wanna hang out with other people."

"Like you're with me right now?" the clone inquired.

"Exactly," I grinned. "Now that you've delved into my head, let me take a look at yours."

Superboy frowned. "I don't think you want to know."

"_Au contraire, mon fr__è__re_," I responded in flawless French before taking a bite of my sandwich. I swallowed before continuing, "I do."

"I was just thinking about our mission yesterday," Superboy admitted.

"Oh," I frowned, remembering it well.

After having lunch with Wally and Dick, we were suddenly called to report to the Cave, where we were given orders to head to Salt Flats to stop Psycho-Pirate. However, some complications arose and we were trapped in our worst nightmares before Kid Flash snapped us out of it all and we successfully retrieved the plutonium.

My worst fear?

Losing everyone. I've known Superboy and M'gann for less than three weeks, but they've already grown onto me. They were slowly becoming part of my family. Batman, Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Roy, and most of the Justice League were already who I considered my family. To lose my family again would be horrible.

I realized I had curled my free hand into a fist, and relaxed it. I took a bite out of my sandwich to calm my racing heart as the adrenaline pumped through my veins.

"If you don't mind me asking… what was your fear?" I asked, looking at Superboy.

He frowned and looked down. "I… I sometimes think I won't be as great as Superman is."

I understood that feeling. My mother died a hero. Batman is my mentor. Robin is the Boy Wonder. I had some big shoes to fill. But then I realized that I was me. I would make a name of _myself_. Not as Lady Blackhawk's daughter. Not as Batman's protégée. Not as Robin's partner. As Black Falcon.

"No, you won't be," I said honestly, and Superboy looked at me angrily. Before he could say anything, I continued. "You're _Superboy_. Not _Superman_. You make a name for _yourself_. Not for someone _else_. Live for what _you_ like. Not because of what _Superman_ likes."

His angry blue eyes slowly faded to a soft blue, and he quietly listened to me as I felt his tension roll of his shoulders.

"Be who _you_ are, Superboy. Being _like_ Superman is a great aspiration, but don't _be_ him. You're your own being." I smiled up at him.

Superboy gave me a faint smile, and I mentally did a fist pump. Suck on that, Wally. I got Superboy to smile.

"Besides, Superman's too mainstream."

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! A Superboy moment! :) That boy needs a hug, I swear. Remember to leave reviews~!


	19. Fun

**A/N:** Oh God. I feel so horrible. It's either my allergies with a whopping hit or I'm getting sick. Either way, I feel miserable, guys. To add to it, my beta's sick with the stomach flu. Aren't we quite a pair?

* * *

**HAPPY HARBOR  
****JULY 27, 2010  
****13:27 EDT**

"Wow!" M'gann gushed. "This is so delicious!"

I laughed in amusement, seeing the Martian take another hearty bite of her ice-cream sundae. "Isn't it?" I asked her. "You might not wanna eat it so fast or else you'll get a brain freeze."

"What's that?" M'gann asked me curiously, cocking her head to the side.

"It's when you eat or drink something cold really fast. When something cold touches the palate in your mouth, it results in a nerve response, which quickly constricts and swells your blood vessels to counter what it believes to be harmful to you."

"You're really informative, Fal," M'gann commented, looking at me with a sparkling twinkle in her eyes. "You know so many things."

"I guess," I laughed softly. "It comes with being the protégée of the World's Greatest Detective. You have to know a lot."

"Is it hard working under him? He seems really strict."

"I don't think so," I frowned. I dunno. I never really thought about it. "To be honest, I would say _no_. Lots of people would probably disagree with me, but working with Batman is a really fun experience."

M'gann looked confused. "Batman? _Fun_?" Yeah. You don't really expect those two to go together.

"Indeed. Have you _seen_ the toys you get to play with?"

* * *

**A/N:** Remember to review!


	20. Movies

**A/N:** Because you requested it, **Hyper-Blossom Z**, here's some Dick/Verena fluff just for you! :)

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY  
****JULY 28, 2010  
****0****3:42 EDT**

I tossed and turned in my bed. I stared blankly at my clock, which signaled that I had been attempting to sleep for over an hour. Bruce had opted to go out on patrol alone tonight, so Dick and I had a movie marathon.

I forced my eyes shut, but my feet unconsciously began to rub against each other.

'_Why did we watch that movie?__'_ I mentally groaned in my head, thinking about the last movie we watched.

Our movie marathon consisted of seven movies with different genres that we had randomly picked out: action, comedy, drama, romance, epic, educational, and horror.

We had watched _Die Hard_, _Monty Python_, _There Will Be Blood_, _Amélie_, _Troy_, _Witness to War: Dr. Charlie Clements_, and _The Exorcist_ in correspondence to those genres.

Normally, I wouldn't be freaked out of a horror film.

But normally, I wouldn't be in bed alone after watching one.

Usually, Dick and I would watch another movie before promptly falling asleep together on the couch. Today/tonight, however, we decided it was time for bed and trudged up the stairs at 2:50.

I frowned to myself and stared up at the ceiling, which was no longer dark to me because my eyes had adjusted completely to the darkness in my room.

'_Should I?__'_ I thought to myself. I shrugged. _'__Eh. What the heck.__'_

I kicked off the warm sheets and the cool summer air that filled my room hit me. I headed towards my door, turning the doorknob quietly.

I closed the door behind me before heading into Dick's room. I opened it quietly and poked my head in.

"Dick?" I called quietly.

"Hm?" a drowsy voice questioned. The lump on the bed moved before I saw Dick peer up sleepily at me. "V?"

"Can I sleep in here?" I asked, pushing the door open more.

Dick smirked, his eyes still foggy from tiredness. "Movie scared ya, didn't it?"

I frowned. "Shut up."

Dick's grin got wider. "It did."

I pouted. "Are you gonna let me sleep in here or no?"

In response to that, Dick lifted up the sheets with one arm and scooted back before patting the mattress. "Get in," he said.

I smiled to myself before closing the door behind me. I half-skipped over to Dick's bed before diving into the sheets, straight into his body.

He most likely expected that, because he had scooted even further away to avoid being hit. I snuggled up into his warm chest and he wrapped the blankets and his arm over me.

"Now go to sleep," he muttered.

To that, I snuggled deeper into his chest, inhaling his pine-minty scent. I closed my eyes, and felt myself drift off, with no worries because I was safe.

* * *

**A/N:** Want more Dick/Verena? Roy/Verena? Wally/Verena? M'gann/Verena? Kaldur/Verena? Bruce/Verena? Anybody else/Verena? Request away! :)


	21. Teasing

**A/N:** Here you go, **Kelly1432**, some Wally/Verena for you! :)

* * *

**CENTRAL CITY  
****JULY 29, 2010  
****0****9:15 CDT**

"Dude, you're late!" Wally exclaimed before I could even set foot in Barry's house.

"Give her a break, Wally," Barry said, stepping forward. "C'mon in, Verena."

"Thank you, Barry," I smiled up at the older man. "At least _someone_'s a gentleman in this house."

"You two kids have fun," Barry commented. "I've gotta get to work." He gave us both a wave before heading out of the door, closing the door behind him.

"Hey," Wally frowned. "I don't live here."

"My apologies. Let me rephrase." I feigned an apologetic look. "At least _someone_ who's currently in this house is gentleman."

Wally grasped his chest, holding where his heart is. "Ouch, Ren. That _hurt_." He held out his arms as an invitation. "So, can I get a hug?"

I rolled my eyes and walked into his arms. "Hello, Wally."

"Hey there, babe," Wally greeted me, encasing me in his arms. "What's with you being late? You're hardly ever late… Unless you were out kicking butt."

"No butt-kicking involved," I shook my head, stepping out of his arms. "Just woke up late."

Wally grinned at me knowingly. "You were with Dick, weren't you?"

I crossed my arms. "What are you implying?"

"That you and Dick had a happy night cuddling in each other's arms and lost in each other's eyes all night long." He grinned teasingly down at me, his green eyes sparkling brightly.

"We didn't get lost in each other's eyes," I countered.

"Aha!" Wally snapped. "But you _did_ cuddle! I knew it. You two always do."

"We do _not_," I retorted. We just happened to like hugging each other.

Wally nodded his head. "Oh yeah, you do."

I frowned, my eyebrows furrowing, displeased. "I know many ways to take you down, Wally."

The redhead held up his hands in surrender. "Chill, Ren. I was only teasing." Then he grinned to himself, like the thought something extra.

"Sure you were," I narrowed my eyes. "Now let's go. I only reserved the seats in that new restaurant for only so long."

* * *

**A/N:** Don't be shy to leave requests~ ;) It actually helps me update faster.


	22. Menu

**A/N:** Here's some more Wally/Verena in the new restaurant/diner for you, **Stronger123**! :)

* * *

**CENTRAL CITY  
****JULY 30, 2010  
****12:16 CDT**

"I'm surprised, Ren," Wally commented before shoving pancakes down his throat. Thankfully, he knew to _chew_ and then swallow before talking to me. That bruise on the back of his head probably proved it. "_Two_ days in a row with me? It's no wonder Dick called me last night and yelled at me."

"He did _not_," I retorted. After Wally and I had breakfast together yesterday, we hung out until mid-afternoon. After that, I had gone home and spent the rest of the day with Dick. "I was with him the whole time."

"No," Wally shook his head. "He called me at like, three, demanding why I and I quote, 'need V there to eat with you when she usually eats with me?'"

"Then I just won't eat with you tomorrow," I shrugged like it was nothing.

Wally almost dropped his fork in shock, but he quickly caught it. "No! I haven't tried everything on the menu yet!"

I looked down at the large table in front of us. We had to push two tables together because Wally had ordered so much. "Seriously?" I deadpanned. Because of his large variety of orders, I only took bits of each plate.

"Yeah," Wally nodded. "And you _promised_ a couple months ago that when this restaurant opened, you'd be there with me trying out _everything_ on the menu."

"I don't see why you can't do it alone," I quipped.

"Dude, I'm fifteen and this place is packed. If I walk into this place alone, I'd be a loser just eating by himself. Plus, you're hot. Another bonus: you're loaded so you can spot me if I run out of money."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. I'll text Dick that so he won't yell at you." I pulled out my fancy smartphone, courtesy of Bruce, and sent a quick message to Dick.

"Thank you," Wally grinned before continuing his feast.

My phone buzzed not three seconds later with a next text from Dick:

_Fine. But you and I are going on vacation together. Last time didn__'__t count __'__cause Wally was there._

I shrugged and typed in my response: _Alright._

"So what'd he say?" Wally quirked a brow at me. He spent a lot of time with me too. It was a wonder why Roy didn't do that as well.

"He and I are gonna go somewhere after you and I are done testing everything," I replied. I saw Wally open his mouth to comment, but interrupted him, "And you _aren__'__t_ invited."

"_Man_!" Wally groaned.

* * *

**A/N:** Any other requests? :o


	23. Observation

**A/N:** Here's some Bruce-time, **piggythelaw**,** Half-a-bottle-Pepsi**. Sorry it's not Bruce/Verena. It's more like Bruce watching Dick/Verena. :| I dunno what happened. I started with an idea of Verena working with Bruce but it ended up being this. Once I have a better idea, I'll post it up. :)

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY  
****JULY 31, 2010  
****19:34 EDT**

**BRUCE WAYNE**

Dick and I entered the television room and saw the large, plasma screen playing some cheesy horror movie. I knew very well that Dick and Verena watched _The Exorcist_ a few nights ago and was well-aware that Verena had slipped into Dick's room. It made me wonder why she didn't just go to bed there in the first place.

I noticed a small lump on the couch, and peered over it. Of course she was asleep. Who wouldn't with _that_ kind of movie?

Verena's lips were slightly parted as she took small, deep breaths. Her long blonde hair was fanned out underneath her as she slept on her right side, resting on her right arm, facing the television. The remote was on the ground, no doubt from it slipping from her grasp.

I turned my head and saw Dick looking down at Verena with a soft glance with a small smile on his face. I knew that look. It was a look my father often gave my mother. The boy was in much deeper than he expected, most likely.

"Why don't you take her upstairs?" I suggested, startling the boy. I hid my shock well when I saw my protégé jump. He must've been pretty far gone.

"Wh- oh- uh- yeah. Sure," Dick stuttered out. He walked around the couch and easily swiped up Verena's sleeping form.

The blonde girl let out a small groan before nuzzling deeper into her adoptive brother's chest. "Mhm… Dick…" she recognized immediately.

I smirked when I saw Dick's cheeks begin to get slightly pink. He noticed and looked away, muttering out, "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything," I retorted easily.

"You were thinking it," Dick replied. He adjusted his grip on Verena, making sure his arms were supporting her upper back and knees.

"Maybe, maybe not," I drawled, walking out of the room. I had some work to do, but it was always fun to watch the kids.

They were fascinating little things.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah... Daddy-Brucey. :) Drop some reviews, comments, or requests~!


	24. Hyper

**A/N: **Er, I dunno if this is a Kaldur/Verena moment, but she _does_ spend time with him. I could always write another one for you if this doesn't suit your taste,** piggythelaw**. Also, a** WARNING**: this is the product of myself being sugar-high with no real food the whole day... only junk food.

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE  
****AUGUST 1, 2010  
****06:41 EDT**

"_Recognized: Black Falcon: B-Zero-Two."_

I hummed quietly to myself as I entered the Cave, which had yet to be bustling with energy that came from Wally and Robin... and occasionally me.

I decided to work up a decent amount of sweat by heading to the training room, but as I got closer, I could hear some grunts and some water splashing. I smiled to myself. Kaldur was inside.

I skipped into the room and chirped out, "Morning, Kaldur!"

The Atlantean stopped in mid-strike and glanced at me. "Good morning, Black Falcon."

"No need to be so formal, Kaldur!" I grinned, looking up at the older boy. "Just call me Fal." Then a thought struck me. "Hey! If I called you _Kal_, it could rhyme with my _Fal_. Awesome!"

"You're quite... _chipper_ today," Kaldur looked at me.

"Robin and I had a wrestling match earlier," I waved off. "That always gets my blood pumping. Y'know with the adrenaline rush. I also had some cookies."

"I see," Kaldur mused, nodding his head. "Would you care to join me in a light sparring match?"

"Sure!" I agreed. "No weapons? Just hand-to-hand?"

"Let's move to the Mission Room," Kaldur suggested.

I nodded in agreement and followed him out of the place and into the center of the Cave, where the platform lit up once we stepped on it.

"As you've said before," Kaldur said, "no weapons."

I got into a defensive stance, arms in front of me, my feet ready to move if needed. My eyes focused on Kaldur through my dark sunglasses. I probably should've worn jeans instead of a skort, but whatever.

Kaldur never made this first move. Instead, I got impatient and anxious with all of the sugar and adrenaline pumping through my veins. I ran towards him, aiming a punch. He moved to block it, but at the last second, I dropped to the ground, moving to trip him.

He jumped, but I grabbed his feet and pulled him to the ground roughly. He kicked my legs from under me and I stumbled, letting go of his foot. He kicked me once and I slid slightly before pushing myself off the platform.

I did a bridge with my body as I dodged a kick and then transformed it into a back flip. I kicked Kaldur in the chin, and he went tumbling to the ground. I almost lost my balance because of that, so I did a couple more flips to steady myself.

Kaldur, thankfully, didn't recover that quickly and I ran forward, launching myself in the air before ultimately tackling Kaldur to the ground. We wrestled for a few seconds, but since I was used to doing this with Dick, I found the upper hand and pinned Kaldur to the ground.

I held him there as tightly as I could, making sure to block his feet so he couldn't kick me off. Once three seconds had passed, the Computer announced Aqualad's failure.

I grinned to myself triumphantly, before I heard the Zeta-Tubes whirring.

"_Recognized: Robin: B-Zero-One. Kid Flash: B-Zero-Four._"

I jumped off Aqualad and skipped over to the Zeta-Beams, and quickly found my target. I launched myself at Robin, and he caught me just in time. "Hi, Robin!" I chirped.

"Whoa there," Robin chuckled, snaking his arms around my waist to hold me steady. "Y'know, you should get hyper more often. You're much more affectionate when you do."

In response to that, I snuggled deep into his chest, rubbing my nose against the soft fabric of his designer-brand t-shirt. "You smell good."

Robin continued to chuckle, and hugged me tighter. "Thanks. You always smell nice too." I felt him move slightly, and saw that he noticed something. "Beat Kaldur, did you?"

"Yup!" I grinned, smiling up at him.

From my angle, I could see his blue eyes scan the room, before his eyes moved to focus on me. His sunglasses barricaded the view I had of his eyes, but I knew they were sparkling bright. "Great job, V," he said quietly so only I could hear.

* * *

**A/N:** Leave a review, comment, or request~! I've actually started a request list, so what you request WILL be written eventually. If you want a specific moment with a specific plot, feel free to give me a plot, but do make sure it follows the dates! :o


	25. Hey

**A/N:** Something new: Roy's Point of View. :)

* * *

**STAR CITY  
****AUGUST 2, 2010  
****13:24 PDT**

**ROY HARPER**

I leaned against the railing of the roof of my residence, pushing all the weight onto my arms that rested upon it.

I stared at everything and nothing in particular with my green eyes, which probably reflected some of my troubled thoughts.

I couldn't help but furrow my eyebrows as a frown crept onto my face.

My mood reflected the cloudy skies above me right now. I heard that it was supposed to rain tonight too.

These feelings needed to stop.

She never took me seriously.

She always took all of the threats I threw at her as a joke, that I'd never go through with them.

But then again, I never was going to go through with the threats I gave her. They were all empty and hollow threats, just like she knew they would be.

Our fights were never serious either.

I never wanted to hurt her badly, which in turn would get my ass handed to me, but I didn't mind it.

Normally, I'd be pissed if someone took me down so easily, but I never minded with her. In fact, I expected it. She was quick, stealthy, and strong... much more than she let on.

To be honest, she probably never fought me seriously either.

Instead, she spent most of her time teasing or messing around with me.

Beneath her mask, I knew her eyes would sparkle with mischief as she sat atop me, triumphant.

I frowned to myself.

This seriously needed to stop, but I couldn't help it.

It was wrong to feel this way, I knew it.

But regardless of morals, I felt like I wanted her by my side.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone, unlocking it smoothly and quickly.

I scrolled through the short amount of contacts and pressed the _Call_ button before placing the phone next to my ear.

I listened to it ring a couple of times before the person on the other line picked up.

"_Hello?" _Verena, the person that plagued my thoughts, answered.

"Hey," I greeted, my chest suddenly getting lighter as a soft smile appeared on my face. "I want to see you."

* * *

**A/N:** As I wrote this, I had the song _Nee_ by Fujita Maiko in my head. You can find it on YouTube with (watch?v=IWR9V23eogw) :) The title means "Hey" in Japanese and at the end of the song, the very last line means "I want to see you", so I incorporated it in the story 'cause it seemed suitable. I really do think this song reflects Roy's relationship with Verena in his point of view... I never planned for Roy to like/love Verena... It just happened. **Kelly1432**, is this a good Roy/Verena chapter for you? My beta, **livstar235**, says this needs a sequel. LOL. _**I'm still taking requests~!**_


	26. Smile

**A/N:** Now, just let me tell you: _**notice the**** date**_. This chapter and last chapter take place in **early August**. Roy meets Cheshire on **September 7th** in Taiwan. So yes: Roy was thinking of Verena. This is a direct sequel to last chapter. It was also based off of _Nee_ by Fujita Maiko.

* * *

**STAR CITY  
****AUGUST 4, 2010  
****00:12 PDT**

**ROY HARPER**

"V!" a voice stopped us as we were walking along the empty streets of Star City.

The two of us turned around and I saw Dick standing in the middle of the sidewalk, a bright smile on his face as his eyes focused solely on Verena and Verena alone.

I didn't have to look down to know a brilliant smile had appeared on Verena's face, because she suddenly left my side, half-dashing, half-skipping to Dick.

She launched herself into his arms, and Dick let out a laugh as he caught her easily, swinging her once around before placing her on the ground.

"Did you have a nice day?" Dick asked like the attentive guy he was.

"Yep!" Verena perked up, smiling brightly at him. "Roy bought me ice-cream and then we hung out at the park. Oh, we also stopped this robbery!"

"Out of uniform?" Dick asked curiously, looking from Verena to me before refocusing his attention on the girl before him.

"Mhm," Verena nodded. "What're you doing here?"

"Well," Dick grinned, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I'm here to escort you back home. For one, it's past midnight. Another reason's 'cause I missed you." He then glanced at me and gave me a nod of acknowledgement. "Thanks for dealing with her for the day, Roy."

"Stop acting like my father," Verena playfully swatter her brother. "And Roy _always_ wants to spend time with me." She whirled around and beamed at me, waving happily. "Bye, Roy! Let's hang out some other time!"

Well, of course we will.

I enjoyed spending time with Verena. She made me feel like a kid, something I didn't experience when I should've when I was younger. Despite our age differences, I felt that I was her age when spending time with her.

Her emerald orbs sparkled, which was a deep contrast compared to the dark night sky and dim streets lights. I felt my heart skip a deep and mentally groaned to myself. Please Verena, can you _not_ look at me like that?

I nodded somewhat stiffly and gave a small wave, hoping that it came off normally, before the two spun their heels to walk away in the opposite direction.

I stared at their retreating backs, watching as Dick snaked an arm around Verena's waist, before pulling her close to him so they were hip-to-hip... well, as close as they could get with their height differences.

I saw Verena throw her head back in laughter before she playfully bumped her hip with his, and then leaned into his touch.

Looking at them side-by-side, despite their differences, they looked quite well-matched. Honestly, Verena's probably the only one that can handle _all_ of Dick's perks and childishness. At the same time, she also drew out some kind of maturity he had somewhere hidden within him.

I smiled a bit ruefully before turning my heel, going back home.

As I walked along the streets, I something compelled me to look up.

As I did, I saw the stars that twinkled brightly in the sky, accompanying the moon in some sort of rhythmic pattern. I continued to walk down the street, which was devoid of any life except for mine.

I felt something warm slide down my cheek and reached up to wipe it away. I was confused when I saw that it was wet...

I was looking upwards, but it definitely wasn't raining. It was only going down my cheek.

Then I realized what it was.

But I was confused as to why I was crying.

I thought about Verena's smiling face, which was supposed to make me smile. It always did. Her smile was just like sunshine after a long, dark storm and it did wonders to lighten my feelings. But this time, it only started making my shoulders shake as the tears escaped faster.

I gasped for breath as I suddenly found my lungs collapsing on me, and let out a choked sound.

My eyes darted around quickly, looking for some place to seek refuge.

I found a dark alleyway and made a dash for it, running into the darkness and rested my back against the cold, dirty brick wall.

I leaned my head back, ignoring the dull pain of my head colliding with the wall. Instead, I only felt it getting insanely hotter as I struggled to breathe and stop the flowing of these tears.

I began sliding down the wall, before my bottom came in contact with the cool, filthy ground. I rested my forehead on my knees, and covering the back of my head with my arms, like I was going to be attacked.

My entire body shook uncontrollably, as multiple flashes of Verena's smile appeared in my head.

She had beamed at me the moment she saw me once she exited that Zeta-Beam this morning. It just had an uncanny ability to just... lighten me. It made the entire weight of the world fall off my shoulders.

It _always_ calmed me down.

Why wasn't this calming me down?

I sat there, feeling so cold and alone, unable to move.

_Why?_

* * *

**A/N:** I just need to say this before I get reviews/comments about this chapter: this is **not** pedophilia. I know that Roy is 18 and Verena is 11, but it isn't. Pedophilia is described as a **sexual attraction** from an adult to a prepubescent child. Just gotta get that said. Remember to review/request, guys! :)


	27. Sick

**A/N:** Requested by **dracula-key**: Bruce/Verena. Verena is at home sick and Dick isn't home. Ohnoes. DaddyBruce to the rescue! :3

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY  
****AUGUST 5, 2010  
****10:30 EDT**

I let out a cough and groaned in pain, curling deeper into my warm sheets, finding comfort in the heat they gave me.

"You're going to overheat doing that," Bruce's voice trailed into the room. I hadn't even hear him enter. That's Batman for you.

I peeked out from beneath my sheets to look at him.

Bruce was clearly dressed just straight from a meeting, since his hair was still neatly slicked back, along with his suit completely flawless of any wrinkles. He was even dressed in those shiny black shoes of his.

I don't even know why I was sick. I was just fine nine hours ago for the debrief in the Cave after our fight with Amazo. I woke up feeling miserable today beyond belief. To add to that, my arm was pulsing in pain.

I frowned when an unsatisfying thought ran through my head. Dick was at the Cave, training. He didn't want to leave earlier, but Bruce had all but ordered him to go. With a pout, he left, with his shoulders slumped.

I smiled softly, remembering how adorable he looked before I coughed again. "Ugh..." I groaned. "Don't you have more meetings today?" I asked, my nose stuffed. I wrinkled my nose as a lock of hair came forward to tickle it.

Bruce chuckled and walked towards me, taking a seat at the edge of my bed. He brushed the lock out of my hair gently and said, "Yeah, but it's not until noon. Alfred's right now on his daily errands and someone has to watch over you."

"I'm eleven, Bruce, not seven."

"I didn't even know you when you were seven," Bruce smartly replied back.

"I know," I responded easily. "I probably gave everyone hell when I was sick. I was the only kid on the Blackhawk Base."

"Probably," Bruce didn't bother to deny. "I can't imagine you not being difficult. Add Dick to the mix and you two are a whirlwind of mischief."

"But I'm the cuter one, right?" I looked up at Bruce with the widest, most innocent look I could muster.

The dark-haired man chuckled, his blue eyes softening. "Yeah," he agreed, ruffling my already messed up hair. "But don't tell Dick I said that."

* * *

**A/N:** Yes? No? What did you guys think? Leave a review or a chapter suggestion/request! :D


	28. Big Brother

**A/N:** That's right, guys. Triple update. Thank my beta, **livstar235**, for requesting some Wally/Verena moments. :)**  
**

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY  
****AUGUST 6, 2010  
****18:05 EDT**

"Hey~" a voice pulled my attention away from the television. "How's my favorite marksgirl?"

"I'm the only marksman you know besides Ollie and Roy, Wally," I responded, seeing the redhead at the door.

In a flash, no pun intended, Wally was at my side, collapsing back on the comfortable sofa.

"Oh man," he sighed out comfortably. "I love this house..."

I shook my head at the speedster's attention span. Even when I was sick, mine was longer. "Where's Dick?" I chose to ask instead.

"I swear, you two can't go a day without each other," Wally commented.

I frowned, turning to look at the redhead. "I can!"

"No," Wally rejected the idea. "Seriously. An amazing, handsome, bright-eyed freckled, cu-"

"Get to the point already," I cut him off before he could go on about himself.

Wally cleared his throat and looked at me pointedly. "_My point is_... the moment I sat down next to you, you just asked about Dick. All through training yesterday and today, he didn't seem himself... It's like you two are two pieces in a puzzle. Like you guys aren't complete without each other."

"Of course," I responded easily. "He's my other half."

Wally looked at me like he wanted to say something, but held himself back. Instead, he told me, "And to answer your question, he was sent out with Superboy to stop some hijack." Then he looked at me and realized I was still in baggy pajamas, which were my sick pajamas, and wrapped in a blanket. "How's your cold?"

"I should be alright by tomorrow," I replied. "It's just a precaution thing Alfred and Bruce have me on. I feel a lot better today and I did yesterday. I think it was one of those short, twenty-four hour sicknesses."

Wally nodded, understanding, before tossing an arm around the couch and around me. "Well, don't worry. If anything happens, Big Brother Wally will be there."

I let out a soft giggle. "You're a dork."

"Hey, admit it: I'd make one of the best older brothers. Obviously not the _best_ since you're biased towards Dick. But maybe second-best?"

"Nah, third-best. I like Roy more than you."

"Ouch, babe."

Roy might've been my best friend after Dick, but I had no doubts that I'd trust Wally with my life. It's just fun to tease him.

* * *

**A/N:** Review/request in the box below~!


	29. Peek

**A/N:** *gasp* Three chapters yesterday and one more today?! I'm on a roll, guys! This is for **Stronger123**, who requested a Dick/Verena/Barbara. :)

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY  
****AUGUST 7, 2010  
****13:03 EDT**

I let out a sigh for the umpteenth time and scooted further so the entire top half of my body was off the bed.

I was _so_ bored.

Dick and Barbara were spending time together, abandoning me by myself. Roy, for some odd reason, didn't want to see me and Wally was out with his uncle. I think Kaldur was in Atlantis and M'gann was hanging out with Superboy and I didn't want to intrude.

So I elected to stay home alone.

"Do I want to know what you're doing?" came a feminine voice.

"I'm bored and all by myself today," I replied back. I angled my head so that too much blood wouldn't flow to my head. I slid back some more and continued to do so until I slid neatly on the ground.

"V, we're here to spend some time with you," Dick said.

I peeked out from behind my bed, making only my eyes visible to the people that had entered my room. Barbara and Dick stood at my doorway, with two very different expressions. Barbara looked confused, but happy. Dick just looked amused with a small smirk on his face.

Dick walked over to my bed and kicked off his shoes before climbing on top of the furniture. He laid down on his stomach, his hands framing his face while his legs kicked behind him. He grinned at me, and leaned forward.

I ducked and he chuckled.

I heard Barbara let out a giggle and say, "You look like a cute, scared animal, Rena."

I peeked up from a different section of the bed and saw Barbara climb on the bed as well. She smiled down at me and gave me a wave.

I observed the scene before me.

Dick was laying casually on my bed, and Barbara sat next to him. The two then turned to each other and smiled. When the two broke eye contact though, I noticed Barbara was blushing softly, but Dick didn't notice because he was focused on me.

"You remind me of a rodent," Dick said casually, kicking his feet in the air.

I blinked, and shifted my green eyes to him.

"Can I be a groundhog then?" I asked curiously.

Barbara looked confused. "Why a groundhog? If it's a rodent, I'd say you're like a hamster. They're cute."

"Hamsters are overrated," I shifted my eyes to Barbara. "I like groundhogs. Have you seen them eat?"

"Uh... no," Barbara looked at me strangely. "I haven't."

"Oh, they're funny and cute when they eat," I commented. "I saw a documentary on them last night with Dick."

"... You two are strange."

* * *

**A/N:** Heh. I saw the video on Wikipedia. It's so cute. Anyway, remember to review/request! It's actually because of the reviews/request that I update so quickly! It gives me ideas when you guys suggest them! :)


	30. Ice Cream

**A/N:** Lol. I don't have a first period, but I like to sit in my favorite teacher's classroom and just hang out there. So today, I wrote this on my iPhone while she was teaching her class and funnily enough, they were talking about ice cream. xD **Skyla123**, I know you requested Dick getting jealous, and I sort of wrote it, but I think Dick's a bit _too_ sure that he's the most important guy in Verena's life. LOL. Oh well. I tried.

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY  
****AUGUST 9, 2010  
****12:30 EDT**

Dick pushed open the door of the diner and then held it open for me to exit.

"Why thank you, kind sir," I beamed up at him.

He flashed me an adorable smile and tipped his imaginary hat. "Always a pleasure, m'lady."

I let out a laugh just a we turned to walk down the sidewalk, throwing on our sunglasses. It was a really good British accent imitation he did there.

"You're such a dork," I shook my head in feign disapproval.

Dick let out a low chuckle and then I felt some light weight on my shoulders as he swung an arm over them. He squeezed my shoulder softly and it got quiet as we walked along.

"Ooh!" I then exclaimed, spotting something. "Can we get ice cream?" I pointed over at a nearby Joe's Italian Ice.

"Like I'd ever say no," Dick scoffed. "The usual?"

The usual was to get whatever flavored we spotted first in the store.

"Duh," I responded. Dick continued smiling and entered the ice cream parlor while I found a place to sit outside.

I quickly found a nice little table with two chairs and took a seat. I propped my hand underneath my chin and began to review yesterday's mission.

Artemis had joined the Team, and even though Green Arrow and Batman said she was the archer's niece, Batman's files said otherwise.

I had no doubts that out mentor knew that we know, but I suppose he knew that we weren't going to say anything.

"Hi," a voice brought me out of my thoughts.

I glanced up from wherever I was staring off into and angled my head to see who had approached me. The voice was completely unfamiliar.

A boy around my age, probably starting middle school this year, gave me a toothy grin.

He had slightly messy brown hair that looked like it was purposely unruly and his green eyes sparkled with interest.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing here by yourself?"

I peeked out from above my sunglasses, since I was sitting while he stood with his hands in his pockets.

"She's not," a very familiar voice informed him.

Dick placed the two bowls of ice cream, both mint chocolate chip, on the table, but never took his eyes off the boy.

Now, Dick's not the tallest guy around, but everything else of his made up for it. His personality, his humor, his strength, his looks... Hold up.

The boy was taller than Dick, but I could tell he was younger than my companion, because Dick held himself confidently and surely, and looked less awkward.

Dick narrowed his eyes slightly before turning to me. "Jeez, I can't leave you alone for a second, can I?"

"What can I say?" I shrugged. "People are attracted to my beauty," I joked.

A smirk crept onto Dick's face before it disappeared before he turned back to the kid, taking off his sunglasses.

The kid's eyes widened, immediately recognizing him. Dick sat down across from me and then nudged his head to the side, keeping eye contact with the younger boy. It was the universal signal for "Scram" or "Beat it".

Without another word, the boy scrambled off.

I turned my attention to my partner, who was happily eating his ice cream with a self-satisfied look.

I shook my head, choosing not to comment before pulling the other cup of ice cream to me and digging in.

* * *

**A/N:** Remember to review/request~! :D


	31. Co-Pilot

**A/N:** Requested by **Kelly1432**... Some Dick/Verena time! :) This idea came to me in French class when we were watching a music video. The song's called **Co-Pilot** and it's by Kristina Maria ft. Corneille. This might need a sequel with them in Paris...

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY  
****AUGUST 10, 2010  
****06:25 EDT**

"To France we go~! _Allons-y_, Dick!" I pointed to nothing in general.

"Shouldn't you be calling me Robin since we're in uniform?" Dick asked from next to me.

Indeed, we were in uniform, but we weren't going on a mission or anything. Actually, we were going on a short trip to Paris, France. It was under Dick's suggestion we went there for our fail attempt at a short vacation last time.

"Nah," I waved off, flying out of the Batcave, doing a loop in the air before turning on stealth mode. "You're my co-pilot and we're the only ones here."

"What's my being the co-pilot have anything to do with using our real names?" Dick questioned, raising an eyebrow at me. I knew because I glanced at him briefly before turning back to the skies.

I shrugged. "_Tu es mon co-pilot._" **[1]**

"_Nous parlons en fran__ç__ais maintenant?_" **[2]**

"_Ouais_._ C'est une bonne practique,"_ **[3]** I responded.

"I suppose so, but why would we need brushing up on our French skills?" Dick asked with a grin. "_Notre français est parfait._" **[4]**

"I was listening to this one song about being a co-pilot and it had some French in it," I responded. "That's why I wanted to talk in French."

"Oh?" Dick inquired. I heard him unbuckle his seat belt before hearing him stand up and groan as he stretched. "You want anything to eat?"

"I'm busy flying the jet," I replied. "And you know how I don't like autopilot." I always preferred manually doing things than leaving it to do automatically.

I didn't hear a response after that and assumed he went to the back of the jet to raid the emergency cabinets and mini-fridge for some food.

I continued flying through the clouds, taking my leisure time. Since I wasn't in a rush, it'd take the usual eight hours it'd take for a regular plane to get to Paris.

I spotted something coming from behind me and looked down just as a part of a piece of an apple came into my line of vision.

Dick held the other end of the toothpick the apple was on and grinned at me. "I'll feed you. Now, say _ah_," he told me. He opened his mouth to make me mimic the action.

I did as he told and he placed the apple in my mouth. I closed my mouth, and Dick pulled back the toothpick, leaving the apple in my mouth. I chewed the sweet fruit, smiling softly.

I then opened my mouth, and then another piece of apple was placed into my mouth.

I smiled up at Dick while chewing and he softly smiled back at me.

**Footnotes:  
****[1]** You're my co-pilot.  
**[2]** We're talking in French now?  
**[3]** Yeah. It's good practice.  
**[4]** Our French is perfect.

* * *

**A/N:** Request/review~! :D


	32. Lunch

**A/N:** Whee~ continuation of the last chapter, as requested by **Stronger123**. :)

* * *

**PARIS  
****AUGUST 11, 2010  
****12:33 CEST**

"_Magrets de canard en croûte de poivre avec sauce, mademoiselle__._" **[1]**

"_Merci,_" I thanked, nodding shortly.

The waiter placed down Dick's lunch, "_Et salade Ni__çoi__se au saumon avec vinaigrette kalamata, monsieur__._" **[2]**

The waiter then left us to eat in peace. That's what I liked about French dining sometimes. They left us alone until we needed something.

I dug into my lunch and let out a contented sigh. "This is so good," I commented after swallowing my food.

Dick chuckled softly and said, "Did you see the waiter's look on his face when we spoke to him in perfect French?"

I let out a soft laugh, remembering. He had asked us in choppy English, assuming we didn't know any French, but Dick and I had responded to him in flawless French, leaving him speechless for a couple seconds.

"So we're heading back after this?" Dick asked, scooping some of his salad into his mouth.

"I suppose," I responded. "It was just a short getaway."

Dick sighed, "And then there's Wally's dare too…"

I frowned, not at all pleased, "Yeah… Twenty-four hours without each other…"

Wally had assumed that Dick and I were unable to last without each other for a full twenty-four hours. Of course, with us being the competitive ones, Dick and I immediately accepted the challenge.

That was also part of the reason why Dick and I decided to head somewhere together. To spend as much time as we could together without any interruptions.

I unconsciously leaned closer to Dick. Since this was France, we weren't sitting across from each other, but instead, next to each other. French people liked to look at other people as they eat, which was weird, but whatever.

Dick reached around me and patted my head softly before I sat back up and we continued eating.

I moved my arm to place my fork into my mouth, but then something soft came into contact with my lips instead of the cool metal of the fork and meat.

I looked down at saw that Dick's cheek had collided with my lips as he went to take a bite off my fork.

My face heated up and I pulled back, slapping Dick with my free hand. "Dick!" I complained, unable to hide my red face.

Dick grinned at me, chewing the duck meat with a wicked look on his face, but his eyes also held something strange. "You're right, this _is_ delicious…"

**Footnotes:  
****[1]** Your pepper-crusted duck breasts with sauce, Miss.  
**[2]** And your Salmon Niçoise salad with kalamata vinaigrette, sir.

* * *

**A/N:** Aren't these two so cute? :3 Don't forget to read _**Black**_** _Falcon_** if you haven't already to see more of them! :D Leave some requests/reviews~! ;)


	33. Glad

**A/N:** So **livstar235** requested a Barbara/Verena one... but it ended up morphing into Barbara/Verena/Dick. Whoops. xD I also incorporated **Redmissy100**'s idea of Verena and Dick being away for 24 hours in this. :3

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY  
****AUGUST 12, 2010  
****02:21 EDT**

**BARBARA GORDON**

"You still awake?" I asked, looking up at the ceiling of my roof.

Verena was currently staying over, because she and Dick had accepted this dare by one of their friends to be apart from each other for twenty-four hours.

I heard some rustling from Verena's sleeping bag and then her voice say, "Yeah." She sighed softly and commented, "I miss Dick…"

I let out a soft, inaudible sigh. I had no doubt in my mind that Dick probably missed Verena as well.

My thoughts then drifted off, thinking about the dark haired, blue-eyed male.

I remember when it was just Dick and I. He hung out with me often, and sometimes just texted me out of boredom or just called me.

"_Hey, Babs, I'd like you to meet Verena. V, this is Barbara."_

The first time I met Verena, I knew there was an instant connection between Dick and her. The way they looked at each other and seemed to be able to understand each other just like _that_. Then when Bruce adopted her, Dick's eyes sparkled like I had never seen before.

"_Barbara! Bruce is adopting V! We're gonna always be together now!"_

Like they weren't already. Occasionally, they invited me out to hang out with them, but it was mostly just them.

I didn't mind though. Sometimes, I felt like a third-wheel hanging out with them. But I didn't hate them for that. Who can hate either of them? I sure can't.

What I always appreciated though, was that even though they clearly wanted to hang out with each other, they still made time for me somehow.

Dick would make plans with me, such as going out for a movie or lunch. But then by the end of the day, we always sought out Verena.

It'd be the same the other way around too. Verena and I would spend a whole day shopping, and when we'd call for a ride, Dick would always be there when Alfred picked us up, and we'd all go out for dinner.

Even though I knew Dick and Verena should be together, sometimes I couldn't help but wonder if _I_ could be the one with Dick. The one he'd tell everything to and the one he needed to see every day.

"-ara? Barbara?" Verena's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? What? Sorry, I zoned out," I said, turning blindly in Verena's direction. I couldn't see in the dark, but I could make out her silhouette slightly under her covers.

Verena giggled softly, and I found myself smiling as well. "What were you thinking about?"

"Just about the three of us," I responded easily.

"Oh," Verena said softly. I could _hear_ a smile appear on her face. "I'm glad I met you, Barbara. You're one of the best friends I've ever had."

I couldn't help but allow my smile to grow wider. "Me too."

* * *

**A/N:** This ended up being completely different than my original idea, but whatever. Review/request, guys! :) Also, check out _**Black**_**_ Falcon_** if you haven't! I'm actually waiting for a certain view & review count before updating it. xD The next chapter is actually ready to be posted, so read and review it, guys~!


	34. Home

**A/N:** Whee~ So far, so good with updates, right? :) I deserve a pat on the back, no? No? K. :C LOL. Just kidding. Anything, this was requested by** Hyper-Blossom Z** for some more Dick/Verena time. :D Let's see how these two react after not seeing/coming into contact with each other for over twenty-four hours.

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY  
****AUGUST 13, 2010  
****21:17 EDT**

I stumbled out of the car before Alfred could even stop the car and rushed into the manor.

"Hi, Bruce!" I greeted shortly as I ran past the billionaire and up the grand staircase.

"Welcome home, Verena!" I heard Bruce call back before I turned and ran down the hall, heading directly to my target location.

I threw open the door to Dick's room and exclaimed, "Dick!" happily before launching myself at the boy that was on his bed.

"V!" Dick managed to get out before we went rolling off his king-size bed. Before we hit the ground, Dick turned us around so he landed on the ground first. He landed with a soft grunt and I nuzzled my head into his chest.

He chuckled softly, not at all bothered by the fact that I was sprawled all over him. Instead, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me flush against him. "Welcome home, V…" he murmured out.

"We're never being this far away again…" I muttered, snuggling deeper into Dick as best as I could. Twenty-four hours without each other… not even able to contact each other… even through someone. Wally made sure to cover all the loopholes. Damn him.

"On the bright side we won twenty bucks each," Dick chuckled. "But agreed. Never again."

We laid there for a long time. As I was running down the corridors, I saw that it was 9:19. When I lifted my head to look at the time, it was 11:17.

Before I could get off him, Dick just tightened his arms around my waist.

"Dick…" I whined. "We've been laying here for two hours."

"Then what's another two more hours?" Dick muttered, pulling my head down. He nuzzled himself into my hair and I flushed slightly, feeling his warm breath against the shell of my ear.

"Dick…" I whined.

He placed a hand over my mouth. "Hush, V."

I pouted, my lips brushing the palm of his hand. I could've licked, that usually would get others to get their hands off my mouth… but Dick wasn't like the others. He didn't care. Believe me, I tried.

"V?"

"Hm?"

"I'm glad you're home."

"Me too."

Now if only he'd get his hand off my mouth.

* * *

**A/N:** D'awwww. Isn't that cute? x] Did any of you guys read (and review) the new chapter for _**Black Falcon**_ yet? :o Remember to review/request in the box below! :D


	35. Park

**A/N:** Yay! Introducing a new character! :) He'll show up a wee bit more. :3

* * *

**MANHATTAN  
****AUGUST 14, 2010  
****13:12 EDT**

I groaned loudly while stretching with my arms in the air as I walked through Central Park. I then exhaled just as loudly, and some birds chirped, making my smile to myself.

Apparently, I also caught someone else's amusement and I turned my head. I spotted a tall, young man sitting by himself underneath a large sugar maple, which provided him with a large amount of shade.

An artist bag was placed at his side, and I noticed he had some sort of sketchbook resting on his legs. His green eyes were complimented by the trees' greenery, as they sparkled in amusement.

"Sorry," he chuckled, waving it off. "I've just never seen a kid your age be so content with nature."

I gave him a cheeky grin and said, "It's nice to be around nature sometimes. That's why I came here."

The male nodded his head in agreement, some of his dark locks falling over his forehead. He brushed them away easily and then scooted over before patting the seat next to him. "Have a seat, kid."

Quickly deciding that he didn't look like he was going to ambush me, I walked over to him and sat down next to him, immediately relishing in the cool shade the tree provided me.

I looked at the sketchbook placed on his legs and saw that it was of the trees that were directly in front of us. It even included the small group of squirrels that were scrambling around the tree branches.

"Wow," I gasped, looking at the piece of work. "It's incredible."

It was simply drawn by just pure pencil, but it was undoubtedly worthy of being called a masterpiece. I didn't know much about art, but I _did_ feel a wave of tranquility and peace sweep over me as I looked at it.

I then heard a loud screeching and glanced up just in time.

"Ooh!" the male and I exclaimed at the same time, seeing the bird grab one of the squirrels before taking off. I cringed and made a face of sympathy.

"Poor squirrel," the male beside me commented. I nodded in agreement. I noticed someone's eyes on me and turned, to see him looking at me. He gave me a smile and said, "I'm Kyle."

I returned the gesture and introduced myself, "I'm Verena."

"So what brings you to the lovely Central Park, Verena?" Kyle asked me, leaning back. He crossed his arms and drummed his fingers over his sketchbook.

"Oh, I just felt like coming here," I responded. "You?" I turned to the older male.

Kyle gestured to his sketchbook. "I have to do a nature assignment for my class, but I also come here to relax too. The nice atmosphere, y'know?"

I nodded in agreement. "What class is it for?"

"I'm a freshman at Pratt Institute, have you heard of it?" Kyle asked curiously.

The name immediately latched itself on my brain. Of course I knew it. Bruce had recently donated a check to the college. "Yeah. That art school, right?"

Kyle smiled. "The one and only."

I looked at his sketchbook on his lap and then decided to ask, "Do you think I could see it?" I gestured to the item.

"Huh?" Kyle inquired. "Oh, yeah, sure. Most are just doodles, but… yeah…" He slowly handed the sketchbook to me and I flipped it carefully to the front.

To my surprise, it was a sketch of me… or well, Black Falcon.

"Black Falcon?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah," Kyle coughed, almost embarrassed. "I know it probably sounds weird, but I really like her. She's actually my favorite superhero. I mean, I know she's probably a kid, but she's really awesome at what she does. I got to see her in action when I was in Metropolis a few months back. She, Batman, Robin, and Superman were working together."

I remembered that mission. The Joker had escaped to Metropolis, and was wreaking havoc over all the citizens. Superman had called in Batman for help, and naturally, Robin and I went along.

"I see," I mused, smiling softly to myself. Yay. I have a fan.

"Is that weird?" Kyle asked wearily. "My girlfriend thinks it is."

I shook my head, appalled. "No! I get the that you like Black Falcon. It's like how I like Batman and Robin." I grinned up at him.

"My girlfriend likes Speedy. Or… did. Haven't heard much about him lately."

"He goes by Red Arrow now," I found myself saying before I could stop myself. "I uh… saw on the news the other day about him stopping a robbery in Star City, and he told the reporters there that he wasn't Speedy anymore."

Kyle nodded his head, understanding. He was about to open his mouth to say something, but then it was cut off by my phone ringing. I gave him an apologetic look and dug into my bag, pulling out my phone.

It was Roy. I had a feeling I knew why he was calling.

"I swear I didn't get hurt last night," I answered.

"_That__'s always nice to know, but that wasn't really the reason why I was calling,"_ Roy replied without missing a beat. _"I was just wondering if you wanted to go grab a smoothie or something__ next week."_

I racked through my brain to see if I had any important things. "Yeah. Sure. Just text me later about the actual day?"

"_No prob. Bye, Ren."_

"Bye, Roy," I got in before I heard the dial-tone.

"You gonna leave me now?" Kyle joked, looking at me with amusement.

I shook my head. "Nah, you're still stuck with me for a while."

"Kid, we're gonna be great friends."

* * *

**A/N:** rongaumrwg. Sorry. I was reading _**Blue Beetle** _and Kyle appeared and I was just like "I LOVE KYLE. WHY IS HE NOT IN YJ?!" So yeah. :3 Review/request! I'm still taking them! :3 Remember that they don't have to be members of the Team! :o Hell, they can be like, Hal/Verena, Ollie/Verena, Dinah/Verena, Clark/Verena, or something. xD


	36. Listening

**A/N:** Superboy's so hard to write for... *sighs* I tried, **Nyx'sBlackRose**. :3 One more update before I go to bed for the night because _**The Robin and The Falcon**_ just hit **100** reviews! :D

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE  
****AUGUST 15, 2010  
****19:14 EDT**

I walked into the lounge with my bowl of salad. I smiled softly to myself, seeing a familiar clone watching static on the television.

"Hey," I greeted, taking a seat next to him.

Superboy looked at me before nodding his head in acknowledgement. "Did you want to use the TV?"

I looked at the plasma screen in front of both of us. "Uh, I don't really need it if you're busy."

"It's fine," Superboy replied, reaching for the remote on the coffee table. He handed it to me. "Go ahead."

I smiled at him before taking the remote, switching the TV to a local news channel in Gotham. I tried to mask my smile as they talked about a recent charity event that Bruce, Dick, and I attended a couple nights ago.

"Hey, Black Falcon?" I heard from my right.

"Hm?" I asked through a mouthful of leafy greens.

"What's your relationship with Batman like?"

I paused, my mouth agape with my forkful a couple inches away. I put my fork back down into the bowl and turned to the Kryptonian. "I guess if I had to describe it in a few words, it'd be like a father-daughter one."

"Oh."

I placed a comforting hand on Superboy's strong shoulder before looking at him through my dark tinted sunglasses. "Just give it some time. Superman's still trying to get used to it."

"But how much longer?"

I shrugged. "I honestly have no idea. But if you ever have problems, just tell me. I'm a good listener. At least, I like to think I am."

Superboy looked at me for a few seconds. His blue eyes were unreadable. "Thanks, Black Falcon."

"Call me Falcon or Fal," I smiled up at him. "It's easier."

"Thanks, Fal."

I gave an approving smile, and the two of us watched what else Gotham City had to report on in silence.

* * *

**A/N:** I originally had a different idea, but I had to set up the idea in which Superboy called Black Falcon "Fal" first. x] Review/request~! Now it's off to bed for me because I have a quiz in AP Bio tomorrow... Ugh. Kill me now.


	37. Cut

**A/N:** Who else loves these consistent updates? I know I do. :3 It was requested by **Alex c** that Verena gets hurt, but... I couldn't really come up with an idea where she got _really _hurt, so I hope this'll suffice.

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY  
****AUGUST 16, 2010  
****11:24 EDT**

I hummed softly to myself as I stirred the noodles, bobbing my head side-to-side.

I heard the door to the kitchen open and I angled my head to see who had just entered. Dick walked over to me and he rested his chin on top of my head. "What's for lunch?"

"Spaghetti," I responded easily. "Do you mind watching the noodles while I get the sauce ready?"

"Sure thing," Dick replied before patting my hip to scoot me over.

In response, I smiled up at him and walked over to the counter, where the multiple ingredients that were meant for the spaghetti sauce rested.

I grabbed the onion first, and peeled it slowly. I felt some light stinging in the back of my eyes and already knew the vegetable was working his charm.

I moved to wipe the tears that were building up, but unfortunately, I forgot that my hands were stained with the vegetable's juices as well.

"Agh," I groaned, when my finger accidentally made contact with my eye.

I moved to place the knife down and I blindly reached forward for a napkin with my other hand, but then I felt a sharp, stinging pain.

"Crap!" I cursed, and the knife clattered on the counter as I abruptly dropped it.

In a flash, I felt arms wrap around me and warm, firm hands grasped my wrist. "Jeez, V," Dick's voice said hotly against my ear. If I wasn't in pain right now, I'd be blushing like hell.

I felt something hot and wet surround my cut finger, and I willed my eyes to open to see what he was doing.

My eyes widened in shock and I ignored the stinging in my eyes as my orbs made contact with Dick's bright blue.

He felt him suck on my digit, and I could slowly feel the blood stopping its flow as it clotted. I knew Dick's saliva was another form of protection from foreign bacteria, so he was doing it to avoid any infections.

But I couldn't help but allow the blood rush to my head.

Dick released my finger from his mouth and I looked at it. It was slightly pruney from being exposed to moisture too long, but it was no longer bleeding.

Dick gave me a lop-sided grin and said, "There we go. All better."

I flushed and pushed him slightly. "Keep an eye on the noodles."

* * *

**A/N:** Ugh. You do _not_ know how hard it was to resist from writing about Dick patting her butt instead of her hip. I read too many fanfics, guys. Oh well, all in due time. Hope you enjoyed this, and remember to review/request! :) Requesting actually helps me spark an idea and that'll make faster updates. ;)


	38. Shooting

**A/N:** Requested by **piggythelaw** for some Artemis/Verena bonding time. Yay. :D

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE  
****AUGUST 17, 2010  
****11:22 EDT**

Once again, I was humming merrily to myself as I skipped down the hallways of the Cave, seeking for some companionship.

All the guys were out for some guy-time and M'gann was with her uncle. That left Artemis, but I couldn't seem to find where she was.

'_If I was a feisty blonde with a no-nonsense attitude, where would I be?'_ I pondered to myself. Well, since I was a new member on a team, I'd like to show others that I wasn't a pushover…

I snapped my fingers, realizing where she'd be. I turned my heel around and skipped off down the hallway, heading to my new destination.

As I expected, she was in the target room. I spotted a few targets that were filled with arrows, and they were all quite intricate designs. One of them had even spelled the letter "A".

"Hey there," I greeted, and Artemis turned around.

She blinked. "Black Falcon?" she asked curiously. "I thought everyone was out."

"Everyone but us," I responded. "The guys are all out for a Guys' Day Out and M'gann's with Manhunter. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out."

"I don't mind, but I was planning on using the time to practice," Artemis pointed behind her at the targets with her thumb.

"We can do that," I shrugged. I reached behind me and detached the gun that was attached to my back. "I'm a marksman too." I gave her a grin, cocking my gun. To emphasize, I aimed right behind her and shot at the target.

The air bullet whizzed in the air, gaining speed, before going directly through Artemis's arrow, straight at the bull's eye.

Artemis smirked at me. "Impressive."

I twirled my gun in-between my fingers and blew on it like the cowboys did. "I try."

Artemis and I had a shoot-out after that, and of course, I won after hitting the twentieth target in a row. Oh yeah.

I heard some rowdiness getting louder and louder as footsteps approached our location, and knew immediately that the guys were back. I glanced at the nearby clock and was shocked to see that it had been three hours already. Well, that explained my tired fingers and arms.

"Hey there, Fal," Robin was the first to come in. He gave me a smile and I skipped over to him. I snaked my arms around his waist, and he pulled me close to him.

I inhaled deeply, taking in his scent. I pulled back and asked, "Did you guys go paint-balling?"

"Yeah," Robin nodded his head. "Sorry we didn't go with you."

I waved it off. "That's alright. I had a nice time with Artemis, right?" I glanced at the other blonde in the room.

She gave me a smile and a nod. "Yeah. I had loads of fun."

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, guys. I'm tired. I have a Calculus test this Thursday too. Sigh. I should've done my homework instead of write, but ugh. I can't stay away from this series. Remember to review/request~! :D


	39. Wonders

**A/N:** LOLOLOL. I should be doing hw right now, you guys. I have a Calculus test, along with an English packet, 2 AP Bio labs, and a history project due tomorrow. xD **monzepelmoon** requested a chapter with the team discussing Robin/Fal's relationship while they weren't there... so here you go!

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE  
****AUGUST 18, 2010  
****17:23 EDT**

**THIRD PERSON**

"Hey guys?" M'gann asked one day as she, Wally, Kaldur, Artemis, and Superboy were all grouped together in the lounge.

"What is it, babe?" Wally asked, turning from the television to look at the Martian flirtatiously.

"_And here comes Bruce Wayne, with his wards, Richard Grayson and Verena Blake,"_ Cat Grant said on the television in front of them.

Wally glanced at the television, and a smirk appeared on his face as he spotted his two close friends walking side-by-side behind their adoptive father.

Verena had her blonde hair styled beautifully, with locks framing her face, and she was wearing a knee-length light green dress that hugged her developing curves quite nicely and brought out her emerald eyes. She smiled at the cameras that were snapping photo after photo of her, waving occasionally.

Beside her, Dick was dressed dashingly in a black tux with his hair slicked back perfectly. No one knew just how long it took to actually get his hair that tame. His blue eyes sparkled as they reflected the flashes of the cameras, and he gave an overly enthusiastic wave.

"Where are Robin and Black Falcon?" M'gann asked curiously. "Are they out on another mission?"

"Nah," Wally waved off easily. "They're probably just hanging out with each other. They do that a lot."

"Are they really that close?" Artemis asked. "I mean, I get that Batman's their mentor and all, but you'd think that they'd get tired of being around each other all the time."

"That is not the case," Kaldur denied, shaking his head. "I know for a fact that Robin and Falcon share a deep bond with each other and I believe that they do not function well without one another."

"Tell me about it," Wally scoffed. "I dared them to stay away from each other for twenty-four hours. They won the bet, but throughout the entire time, D-Robin was on my phone, nagging and complaining about how he hated me and the bet."

"Falcon's mentioned that she'd never get annoyed of Robin," Superboy informed quietly.

"Probably not for real, but Rob _does_ jokingly get on Fal's nerves sometimes," Wally grinned. "There was this time I was over at their place and he kept poking her, and she just kept swatting away his hand before she glared at him."

"You sure know a lot about them," Artemis commented, arching a brow at the speedster.

"Well, duh," Wally looked at Artemis with an _It's so obvious_ look. "Rob's my best friend, and Fal's a really close friend of mine too."

"They live together?" M'gann inquired.

"The two are adopted," Aqualad informed the alien. "They are brother and sister by law."

"Brother and sister by law… but I don't think their feelings are like that…" Wally muttered, mostly to himself.

* * *

**A/N:** Now to do homework... UGHHHHH. Make me happy by leaving reviews/requests? ._.


	40. Angel

**A/N:** **Skyla123** requested a chapter of Verena kissing Dick while he was asleep... :) Whoot! 40 chapters!

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY  
****AUGUST 19, 2010  
****01:28 EDT**

I stirred awake softly and squinted my eyes, trying to get adjusted to the light the television radiated in the dark room. Ugh, Dick and I must've fallen asleep again. I glanced at the clock and saw that we had dozed off for about half an hour.

We were both on the large, sectional couch of the television room. The couch was actually large enough for the both of us to lay next to each other side-by-side and still be comfortable. Though, if I attempted to roll right now, I'd fall right out.

I reached for the remote blindly, and looked for the _power_ button. I found it with ease and almost let out a sigh of relief when the television shut off, encasing the room in darkness and no longer blinding me.

I felt Dick move, and I moved slightly. Dick, in response, let go of me slightly, just holding me loosely, enough to make me more comfortable.

I smiled and rolled onto my side, looking at Dick.

He was laying face-up on his back, and he breathed softly with his mouth slightly open. His chest moved up and down in a rhythmic pattern, and his other hand was resting smoothly against his chest.

I smiled softly. He looked so adorable and _so_ much like an angel. He had a devil of a personality, but I knew in reality, he was pure-hearted. Well… for the most part. He is, after all, a guy and he likes his mischief.

My eyes traced over his strong jaw, which was slowly getting sharper as he lost his baby fat. From his messy, unkempt hair to his quite pretty toes, Dick was the personification of human perfection… in my eyes at least.

He was the most handsome, adorable, cute, insert-another-nice-adjective-here male I've ever met, and to say I _wasn't_ attracted to him was a total, out-right lie. I liked him, there, I admit it. But no one else can know.

Barbara liked Dick, and quite frankly, they made a beautiful couple. They were the same age, and Barbara was tall, slender, and all around beautiful. In comparison, I was short, had more muscle than slenderness, and I knew I was physically attractive on some level, but not like Barbara. After all, I wasn't fully developed like her yet.

But that can't stop a girl from hoping, right?

I found myself leaning forward, and my eyelids fluttered shut softly. I pressed my lips softly against Dick's warm cheek and let them rest there for a while.

I felt stirring and quickly pulled back. I pulled back so quickly that I fell back, falling on the floor. Oh crap. Better get out of here before Dick saw me.

I scrambled to my feet and rushed out of the room, closing the door behind me.

**DICK GRAYSON**

My eyelids fluttered open, and I sat up quietly. I placed my hand over my cheek, unable to stop the grin that was slowly creeping on to my face.

She didn't need to know I was awake the whole time.

* * *

**A/N:** I feel Verena is confident in a lot of thing, but love isn't one of them... well, romantic love anyway. I know Dick kissed Verena on the lips in _**Black Falcon**_, but I feel V's not THAT confident to kiss Dick on the lips, so... yeah, the cheek. :) Request/review~ :3


	41. Visit

**A/N:** Because my beta likes Kyle/Verena moments...

* * *

**BROOKLYN  
****AUGUST 20, 2010  
****12:17 EDT**

**KYLE RAYNER**

"Hey there," Verena greeted me, taking a seat in front of me. "I didn't know you were going to be part of this tour."

"I didn't know you were going to be _here_," I replied back. "No wonder why your name sounded so familiar. There aren't many Verenas around here."

"Well, if it helps, I never told you my last name, so you probably wouldn't have made the connection," Verena told me.

I supposed so.

My art design class was taking a tour around the WayneTech branch in Brooklyn, and to my surprise, our tour guide had introduced Verena as one of the elite members of the company. She had given me a small smile when she saw me, but other than that, didn't fully address me.

Right now though, it was our lunch break and Verena had joined me for lunch. … Well, more like she texted me to grab a seat as she was informing us about her job at WayneTech.

I don't know why he caught my attention, probably because he wore a plain black t-shirt and ratty old jeans and a pair of old, worn boots in the midst of all of the clean-cut employees, but he did. He scanned the area for a second before looking directly at Verena, who was still talking to me.

He approached our table and grabbed a chair, sliding it next to Verena's easily. "Hey there, kid," he greeted. He nodded his head at me to show that he acknowledged my existence before throwing an arm over the younger girl's shoulder.

"Hal!" Verena stopped in her talking to greet the man. She threw her arms around the man like he was her long-lost uncle before pulling back. "Glad you could make it!"

The brunet chuckled softly and then patted the girl's head affectionately. "You called, so of course I came. Anything for you, kid." He then turned to me and stuck out a hand kindly. "I'm Hal, Hal Jordan."

I took his hand and he shook it firmly. "Kyle Rayner," I introduced myself.

"How old are you?" Hal asked with genuine curiosity. "You look around Roy's age."

I didn't know who Roy was, but I replied, "I turn eighteen in October."

Hal turned to Verena curiously. "How old's Roy?"

"He's eighteen in November," Verena replied without missing a beat. She turned to me and explained, "Roy's my best friend, second to Dick. Dick's my adoptive brother."

The name immediately clicked in my head. Dick Grayson was Bruce Wayne's first adoptive child. He was only nine years old and his parents had suffered from a major accident during a performance, which Bruce Wayne was attending. I, however, didn't think it was an accident, but whatever.

"Roy… is he some other famous adoptive kid I should know?" I joked.

"Actually, he's Oliver Queen's son." Hal chuckled. Well, crap. I was just kidding, but okay. He observed me with a squinting look and said, "So how'd the kid rope you in?" He grinned.

"I was in Central Park when I saw her. She's a unique girl," I responded, smiling softly at the memory. Talk about special. It hasn't even been a week since I've known her and I feel like she's the younger sister I've never had.

"She is," Hal nodded his head, agreeing with me fully. "You should tell me when she overloads you with her energy, alright?" Hal commented.

"Alright," I nodded my head, though I doubted I'd get tired of her.

"I'm still here, y'know."

"Really?" Hal asked, looking around jokingly. Then he looked down at Verena. "Oh man, you're so short I forgot."

* * *

**A/N:** Ugh. I did horrible on today's Calculus test and I've been so stressed. Make me happy and leave a review/request? :3


	42. Amazon

**A/N:** A request by **dreamer** for a Diana/Verena one. :)

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY  
****AUGUST 21, 2010  
****12:23 EDT**

"Good afternoon, Verena," Diana's calm, clear voice greeted me as I approached her.

I took off my dark sunglasses and sat down directly in front of the Amazon. "Hi there, Diana," I smiled at the tall, beautiful woman. "Bruce is busy with some work and Dick is out with Wally right now," I informed.

"That's fine," Diana shook her head. "I wanted to have lunch with just you anyway."

I smiled softly. Diana was a serious, by-the-book woman, but I knew she was just as soft as any other woman there was. Of course, that didn't mean that she could be taken advantage of, _no_.

I waved over a waiter, and had to snap him out of his daze at seeing Diana up close. Yeah, she did that to men. I gave him my order of finger sandwiches and a glass of orange juice, while Diana asked for some soup and a glass of sparkling water.

"What brings you all the way here to Gotham City?" I inquired. After finding out about the Watchtower, I found out that she lived in it, but did own an apartment in Manhattan. So she _wasn't_ lying when I visited her a few months ago.

"I can't see my favorite pre-teen superhero?" Diana gave me a soft smile.

"I'm the _only_ pre-teen superhero," I rolled my eyes. "And you don't play favorites, Diana."

"You don't know that for sure," she responded calmly. Ah, that was true.

I shrugged it off and reached for my drink that the waiter had placed down silently just then. We were speaking in low tones, so there wasn't worry for eavesdropping. If anything, Diana would've noticed with her heightened senses.

"With some sharpening of your skills, you could be trained to become an Amazon," Diana spoke, and I almost choked.

I sputtered a bit before wiping my mouth free of the sticky juice. "Me? An Amazon?" I repeated. I shook my head. "No thanks. I'm pretty fine with being just me."

"You could be granted powers from the Gods," Diana proposed.

Tempting… "No thanks," I shook my head. "I can't really imagine me with super strength or flight…"

Diana gave me a knowing smile before saying, "I see that the men you live around has not plagued you."

I blinked, confused. "Why would Alfred, Bruce, and Dick plague me?" Then I remembered that this was _Diana_, an _Amazon_. Their sworn enemy was the male population. "Oh. No." I shook my head. "They're great."

"Verena," Diana began, just as the waiter came with our food. She waited patiently for him to finish placing all the food on the table before leaving.

"Yeah?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. I popped a finger sandwich in my mouth and chewed.

"How would you like to visit Themyscira someday?"

Crap. I choked again.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, well, well... Verena has the potential to become an Amazon, isn't that interesting? :) Remember to review/request! :o


	43. Acting Mother

**A/N:** This chapter was supposed to be M'gann/Verena, but because of the new Young Justice episode, I _**had**_ to write about Wally. If you guys haven't watched it yet, GO. You can watch it on AnimeFlavor. _**SO GO AFTER READING THIS CHAPTER.**_

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE  
****AUGUST 22, 2010  
****11:23 EDT**

"Howdy, babe," a flirtatious voice greeted me. The fork nearly missed my mouth when Wally swung himself over the couch and plopped down on the seat next to me, making my own seat bounce.

I chewed and swallowed my food before turning to glare at the redhead, who just smiled widely at me, because he couldn't see my Batglare-in-training.

He continued to smile and I continued to glare.

I let out a sigh and relented, scooping another spoonful before placing it in my mouth. "Don't you have someone else to bother, Wally?"

"Nothing beats bothering you, Fal," Wally grinned, swinging an arm over my shoulders. He slouched slightly and asked, "So what're we watching?"

"The news," I responded lazily. I scooped another forkful of my snack and instead of bringing it to my mouth, I held it in front of Wally. "Want a bite?"

Without hesitation, he leaned forward and ate the forkful. He chewed, a contemplative look on his face. He then swallowed and gave me a wide grin. "Whoa! This is good! What is it?"

"Avocado and Grilled Corn Salad with Cilantro Vinaigrette," I replied easily. I scooped myself a forkful and placed it in my mouth. "There's more in the kitchen if you want some. Robin came in earlier for some before leaving with Kaldur."

The arm and body warmth I was feeling suddenly disappeared as Wally took off to the kitchen, making himself a nice helping before he came back to my side.

"I love how you've got delicious _and_ healthy food," Wally commented, scooping a much-too-big-forkful into his large mouth. "Yew gais hab dee besh food," Wally said through a mouthful.

I whacked him lightly. "Don't talk with your mouth full, Wallace."

"Ow!" Wally whined, dropping his fork to cradle his head. "You're acting like my mom."

"Someone needs to discipline you while you're here," I muttered, getting up from my seat to wash my now-empty bowl.

"Because you're my acting-mother, you're obliged to love me, babe!" Wally called.

Don't tell him I said this, but I already do love him. He's one of the best friends a girl could ever have. It's no obligation to love him.

* * *

**A/N:** Ugh. I seriously cried watching the last episode. WHY WOULD THEY DO THAT. I'M JUST SO SAD RIGHT NOW. I'M SO FILLED WITH EMOTIONS RIGHT NOW. Also, this won't be the only update today. ;) Remember to review/request! SAVE ME FROM GOING INSANE. :|


	44. Brain Freeze

**A/N:** What? _Two_ chapters of **_The Robin and The Falcon_** and one chapter of **_Black Falcon_** today? YES. It's cause I didn't update yesterday... And 'cause I love you guys. :3 And also because **livstar235** likes Roy/Verena. xD Sort of sequel to Chapter 35, because Roy invited Verena out for a smoothie in that chapter.

* * *

**STAR CITY  
****AUGUST 23, 2010  
****18:14 PDT**

"I love you, Roy," I breathed out, cradling the precious drink in my hands. I happily took a sip out of it, smiling widely.

"I wasn't aware you hated me," Roy replied easily. Leave it to Roy to avoid saying the words himself. I knew he loved me. Who doesn't?

Besides the Joker, Harley, Freeze, Two-Face, Penguin, Riddler, and Ivy… ooh, and Ivo… and – Okay, so a lot of people hate me.

"You're going to get a brain freeze drinking that quickly," Roy warned me sternly.

"No, I won't," I countered back. I continued sipping my drink, walking down the sidewalk with Roy beside me.

We had spent the entire afternoon shooting targets, because I had spent the morning in Los Angeles fixing up some problems the WayneTech located there had After the problem was solved, which was a simple virus in the system, I had called Roy.

I felt a sharp push on my front lobe, and I knew that it wasn't because Miss Martian placed a psychic link. I groaned and cradled my head, rubbing it softly.

"I told you," Roy said heartlessly. Well, not heartlessly, more like in a _I told you so_ tone.

I frowned and placed my hand in front of my mouth before licking the back of my hand.

I felt the pain slowly fade away, and I pulled my hand away.

"I told you," Roy repeated.

I frowned, looking up at him with a glare. "I don't love you anymore."

"Whatever."

* * *

**A/N:** Lots of Roy today, right? I swear, it wasn't intentional. This chapter and today's _**Black Falcon**_ chapter was already pre-written. :3 Remember to review/request~!


	45. Insecurity

**A/N:** Not a requested chapter, but meh, I wrote it when I was supposed to be doing my classwork in the computer lab (who does work when they're given a computer in school anyway?) but decided to write about this story instead. x]

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY  
****AUGUST 24, 2010  
****18:51 EDT****  
**

I stared up at ceiling, with the light of the sunset radiating past the curtains of my windows to fill my room with a yellow-orange-ish glow.

For once, I didn't mind being by myself. I needed the time to think.

To think about why Dick made me feel so... _insecure_ about myself sometimes. Sometimes, I'd just be minding my own business, but then I'd start to think about how Dick was surrounded by all those rich and beautiful heiresses, and start comparing myself to them.

I never felt insecure.

My mother and Natalie taught me to always be confident in what I did.

Aim, eyes locked, and shoot. I never hesitated when shooting. Even when one of my friends was locked into a fight with the enemy, I still aimed my gun at them, and shot without any hesitation.

I was taught hesitating always meant an accident that could've been avoided. My friends trusted me to hit the target, and I had to live up to that trust.

What was the difference between my life as Black Falcon and my life as Verena Blake?

Dick made me feel so... hesitant. I didn't like it.

It seemed like he was able to tell whenever I started to feel insecure though, because he'd always be there to comfort me, reassuring me.

The patterns on the ceiling began to blend together as I stared a bit too long, so I turned on my side, with my back to the door. I looked past my nightstand and to the window, which was becoming a darker orange.

Two birds flew past my window, doing an intricate dance and I closed my eyes, listening to them chirp. They were two Eastern Bluebirds, and I often found myself in the company of a few whenever I worked in the garden with Alfred.

My mind was taken off of Dick for a second, before it shifted back to the dark-haired male. He always showed me affection, caring and watching over me.

Roy did that too, so why didn't I feel so insecure around him as well?

It was only Dick.

I heard my door open softly and I didn't have to turn around to see who it was. "Hey there," the boy who plagued by thoughts greeted softly, reading the atmosphere.

I smiled to myself and turned around to greet him, all of my worries washing away immediately.

* * *

**A/N:** D'ugh... they're so cute. :3


	46. A Boy Thing

**A/N:** More Wally/Verena, because **Kelly1432** needs it. ... With some Dick/Verena.

* * *

**CENTRAL CITY  
****AUGUST 25, 2010  
****18:10 EDT****  
**

"You guys are seriously the best," Wally muttered out before continuing to stuff his face.

I angled my head to look at Dick, who was next to me. He returned the look and arched an eyebrow at me. _'__What?'_

'_How long do you think we'll be here?'_ I asked.

He shrugged in response before taking a piece of cake that managed to escape from Wally's wrath. He popped it into his mouth and looked back at me. _'__An hour, hour and a half, tops. Depends on how much and how many times he orders this time around.'_

'_Why'd we even invite him out to eat again?'_ I mentally groaned.

Dick smirked. _'__Because you wanted to spend time with some of your best guys.'_

Right, right. We had invited Roy too, but he was unable to make it because he was on a mission in Somalia. I told him to not die, but then again, it was only Somalia. It's not _that_ bad there… okay, it's bad there, but not as bad as the Central African Republic or some other places in Africa.

"I swear, you guys should be psychic or something," Wally commented, swallowing a bite of his burger happily. He looked at us and said, "That'd be cool if one of you had super strength or flight."

"Actually," I broached, nonchalantly, "Wonder Woman said I had the potential to become an Amazon."

Dick choked on his drink while Wally choked on the burger. The two males hit their own chests to settle down their hacking before taking a large gulp of air. Jeez, these two were more alike than you thought. And they say Dick and _I_ were quite a pair.

"You're gonna be an Amazon?" Wally gasped out, his green eyes wide. Then he thought about something and grinned, "Does that mean you're gonna wear clothes like Wonder Woman does? Seriously, that'd be hot." His grin then morphed into a scowl as Dick reached over and whacked his forehead. "_Ow_! What! Don't tell me _you_ aren't thinking the same thing?!"

And this was why I was glad we got a booth all the way in the back away from all the other customers.

"That's not the point," Dick snapped back. His face was strangely flushed as he sat back down in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. "Does… does that mean you're gonna live on Themyscira now?"

"What?" I looked at him with bewilderment. "No, no, _no_!" I furiously shook my head. "I declined the offer," I responded. "But… I do wanna visit the place and Wonder Woman said I _could_ sometime… so… yeah."

"Oh," Dick replied lamely. He let out a sigh of… relief?

Wally snickered and Dick turned to glare at his best male friend, who proceeded to just continue smiling like the cat who ate the robin. See what I did there? No? Okay.

I shook my head, thinking it was just some boy thing and twirled some spaghetti I had ordered with my fork before placing the utensil in my mouth.

* * *

**A/N:** Review/request~! And check out _**Black Falcon**_ too!


	47. Cooking

**A/N:** Requested by **Kelly1432 **for a chapter with Verena and M'gann cooking together. :3 Snippets of Wally/Verena and our favorite Lovebirds. :)

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE  
****AUGUST 28, 2010  
****11:07 EDT****  
**

"Tastes great!" I exclaimed, pulling my finger out of my mouth. M'gann had let me taste the whipped cream she had made for the cake she was planning on baking, and it was _great_.

We were currently in the kitchen of the Cave, cooking some lunch and dessert for the rest of the Team. They were all in the training room, training with Black Canary. M'gann and I were the first ones up, making us the first ones done. I had invited her to the kitchen to join me, which leads us to where we are right now.

"Really?" M'gann asked, a small flush on her green cheeks. "I was just trying out this new recipe I read…"

"It's really good," I nodded. I continued to mix the Tuscan-Style Tuna Salad I was planning on making for everyone. It was easy to make, and I could make a lot of them. If there were too much (which I highly doubted), they could be stored into the fridge for another day.

I had prepared for this in advance. The two very large bowls of tuna, beans, tomatoes, scallions, and toppings had been sitting in the fridge in Wayne Manor for two days already. Dick tried to get me to make some for him before we left, but I had refused, which was quite hard to do.

I felt like every time I cooked for the Team, I was feeding an army. But then again, Wally ate enough for an army of soldiers.

"M'gann, could you pass me the wraps?" I asked her, seeing the wraps I had prepared were a bit too far away for me to get.

The wraps then levitated over to me and I smiled at the redhead, before placing the salad inside the wrap and then the Tuscan-Style Tuna in them. I placed the finished product on a plate and continued to do so while humming to myself.

"Almost done there, Fal?" a voice trailed into the room as I worked on my thirtieth one. I glanced at the clock and saw that half an hour had passed already.

"Yes, but no coming in here," I warned, looking at Robin, who smirked, leaning against the frame. "You come in here, I'm attacking you."

"Fal attacking me, I'm so scared," Robin mocked, but I knew he wasn't going to come in here. I took my warnings seriously.

The last time he ignored me, I tackled him to the ground and we rolled around the kitchen for a good ten minutes before he gave up. Then he had to clean up the mess we made because Bruce told him to for interrupting my cooking time… Not because I bribed him with the promise of a packed lunch. Nope.

"Don't look at me like that," I called teasingly, knowing he was rolling his eyes at me. "Go sit down like a good boy and wait for the food. You're lucky I'm not making you set up the table."

Robin chuckled before leaving, only for a blur to enter the kitchen.

"_No_, Wally," I scolded, glaring at the speedster, who was reaching for a finished wrap.

Wally pouted, jutting his bottom lip out. _Please_, I could resist _Robin's_, and his was cuter than a puppy's most of the time. "But, Fal!" he whined. "I'm hungry! I got my butt kicked by Robin!"

"_No_," I said sternly, not wavering the slightest.

"Don't try it, dude!" Robin called from the living room. "I already tried!"

Wally frowned, not at all pleased, before stalking out of the kitchen to join his best friend on the couch.

"Wow, how do you do that?" M'gann asked incredulously. "I can't get them out of the kitchen when I'm in here."

I already knew that… The two would sometimes meet up with me munching on something, and then I'd see it on the table later when M'gann called us for our meal.

I gave her a grin. "You just gotta know how to train them."

"We're not animals, Fal," Robin said from where he sat, an obvious frown on his face even though I couldn't see his face.

I looked at the back of his head. "When I give you guys food, yeah, you guys are."

Robin just turned around and flashed me a bright smile, making my heart speed up to an uncomfortable level. I cleared my throat uncomfortably before turning to M'gann, "If you have any troubles with them… _with anything_, just tell me." I smiled at her, happy to help the amiable girl.

"I will," M'gann smiled back.

* * *

**A/N:** Guys, guys, guys, guys. I just finished writing the chapter for the last episode of Young Justice. wubefhzsd. Don't even know why. This series isn't ending for a **long** time. Anyways, review/request! :)


	48. School Shopping

**A/N:** Requested by **dreamer** and **Anime love** for some Artemis/Verena time. :)

* * *

**HAPPY HARBOR  
****AUGUST 29, 2010  
****15:59 EDT****  
**

"I hate school shopping so much," Artemis groaned as we walked beside each other through Happy Harbor's shopping district.

"Really?" I looked at the archer with a look of interest. "I love shopping for school supplies… and games… and shoes… Oh gosh, those boots are cute." I left the blonde behind to get a closer look at the pair of boots I saw on display.

Artemis let out an impressed whistle, spotting the price. "Eight hundred dollars for that little pair?"

"You should see the prices of some of my other boots," I commented, waving it off. No. I was just here to buy school supplies. I whirled around to refocus. "So what school do you go to, Artemis?"

"I'm starting a new school this year," she responded. "I got some scholarship even though I didn't even apply for one. Ever heard of Gotham Academy or the Wayne Foundation Scholarship?"

I scoffed. I was the Student Body President of Gotham Academy and the daughter of the man who started the scholarship. Of course, I wasn't about to tell her that. "Yeah, who hasn't?" I chose to say instead.

"What school do you go to?" Artemis asked, looking at me with a curious look in her eyes.

I gave her mysterious smile. "I'm afraid I can't tell you."

Her face dropped slightly before giving me a slight smile. "Right, right. Secret ID."

I nodded my head. "Daddy's orders."

Artemis let out a laugh, throwing her head back in amusement. "I can't imagine him being a _daddy_."

"Actually," I started, licking my lips. "He's a very good father." I pursed my lips and said, "I was adopted by him when I was nine years old."

"So he's not your real dad?"

I shook my head. "no. I actually didn't find out who my real father was until I was almost ten. I'm not proud of what he does and he tried to recruit me." I frowned slightly at the thought before saying, "Batman… Batman's been and will only be my father figure. He's the one I'll call my dad, regardless of what science says."

"Wow," Artemis sighed. "I wish my father was like that," she muttered bitterly. Then she gave a small smile and said, "I kinda see Batman in a new light now."

I gave her a smile, which I was sure as bright as the summer sun. "But he likes to stay in the dark, so don't bring it up. Now, let's go. _Allons-y_, Artemis!"

I grabbed at her hand and took off, dragging her with me.

* * *

**A/N:** rhnflieda. THIS STORY HAS REACHED OVER 150 REVIEWS GUISE. OMFG. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING. CAN I JUST GIVE YOU ALL HUGS AND COOKIES? I would seriously go on a barrage of updates, but I can't because I'm so busy from now until the end of this month. I really just got back from school half an hour ago, and it's 10 PM right now... I still need to do homework. URGH. Make me happy and review/request? :3


	49. Saving

**A/N:** Some M'gann/Verena for ya'll and **Stronger123**. There's also some hints of Dick/Verena, Wally/Verena, and even a dash of Kyle/Verena. :3

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE  
****AUGUST 30, 2010  
****17:21 EDT****  
**

"_Recognized: Black Falcon: B-Zero-Two._"

Now where were those two mischiefs?

I scanned the Cave, looking for the two. I spotted them via the screen of my holo-computer, and noticed they were in the kitchen with M'gann. Oh dear, I hope they weren't torturing the poor girl. Of the entire team, I was the only female capable of handling _both_ Wally and Robin. I was also the only female capable of putting Roy in his place too.

Artemis was headstrong and she could handle Wally with ease, but Roy was antagonistic with her, and she couldn't keep up with Robin's childishness.

M'gann? She's just too nice.

I made a beeline towards the kitchen, greeting Superboy and Kaldur on the way.

"This is delish, babe," Wally's voice trailed from the kitchen.

"Wally, this is for dinner later," I heard M'gann reprimand softly

"Wally, stop torturing the poor girl," I said, stepping into the room. The two super-powered teens jumped at my sudden appearance while Robin walked towards me.

"Hey, there," he greeted me. "Where've you been?" he asked, throwing an arm casually over my shoulders.

"I was spending some time with Kyle."

Wally gave me a grin. "Who's Kyle? Your boyfriend?"

"No!" Robin and I exclaimed at the same time.

Robin awkwardly cleared his throat while I explained that Kyle was a friend. Now, not that I was denying that Kyle is physically attractive. … But I wasn't going to say that out loud.

Then I realized something. "Wait… Don't distract me!"

Wally and Robin gave me grins. Those buggers.

I started to shoo them away, flicking my wrists at them. "Shoo! Shoo!"

Wally feigned a sad look. "C'mon, Fal!"

"Yeah," Dick agreed, bending down to look at me. He lowered his dark glasses so I could only see his light orbs. "C'mon, _Fal_." He leaned so his lips were against the shell of my ear, "Let Wally and me stay here, V."

I flushed, feeling his hot breath against my ear. I pushed h away before saying, "No. Go home. I made a few double-fudge brownies earlier. There are two gallons of milk in the fridge. Now scram."

Without another word, the two ran out of the room, leaving M'gann and me behind.

"Thanks for saving me," M'gann gave me a soft smile.

"Anytime," I responded, returning the smile.

* * *

**A/N:** SO TIRED. I'm gonna upload another chapter, and then it's homework and then bed for me!


	50. Hacking

**A/N:** Because we've hit over **160** reviews and it's **goddess of the nigth**'s birthday. She's been a very loyal reviewer and reader and requested a Dick/Verena for her birthday, so here it is! :) Sorta... It's Dick/Verena with DaddyBruce. :3 Happy birthday, girl! :D

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY  
****AUGUST 31, 2010  
****13:48 EDT****  
**

I swirled the lollipop I had in my mouth as I leaned against my desk in the main branch of Wayne Enterprises. Bruce was sitting behind his grand, red oak desk as he talked to a couple of his business associates.

Yes, Dick and I had our own miniature desks in Bruce's office, complete with a high-tech computer. He was teaching us the ropes of running a large company on top of our regular school classes, self-defense lesson, extra classes, and our… vigilante activities. It was a good thing that we were almost always whelmed, or else we'd be overwhelmed times a thousand.

I sighed silently to myself. Bruce had been talking with them for a little over an hour, and he was supposed to show us Wayne Mining's job reports.

Whatever. I'll just hack.

I leaned back in my seat and moved my mouse, breaking my computer's rest.

I then leaned forward, giving the screen my entire attention. My fingers danced across the keyboard in a swift, soft, and intricate dance. My green eyes darted across the screen, reading the codes as they quickly appeared on my screen one after another.

Bypassing security… uh huh…

Binary code appeared on my screen; all of the zeroes and ones stared down at me, trying to intimidate me. In response, I typed in a code that broke them for me to enter and access the files.

Bypassed the first defense…

C'mon Bruce. How about putting up more of a challenge?

By now, I knew it was my goal to successfully hack into the systems. He was talking to them not only to discuss business, but also train us. Why I hadn't realized that earlier was an anomaly.

I continued typing in carious codes that I knew interrupted the frequency, but then something stopped me.

The next digits appeared on the screen, and I stopped in my typing, paralyzing in shock:

0100010101001100010010010100 1101010010010100111001000001 0101010001001001010011100100 0111001000000100010001000001 0100111001000111010001010101 0010001000000101001101001111 0101010101010010010000110100 0101 **[1]**

Crap. Crap. I can't get out, but how do I hack _and_ get away from the virus that was going after me?

I immediately resumed my typing and glanced up for a second to see Bruce make eye contact with me and give me a flitter of a smirk. He was toying with me. I internally pouted and continued to furiously work.

I saw the codes move faster, almost double its speed. If I wasn't trained to read so quickly, I would've just seen blurs. The strange thing though, was that it wasn't me causing the spike in speed.

Realization then hit me: Dick.

I noticed the virus that was chasing after me disappeared and knew it was his doing. I turned my head, making eye contact with blue-grey.

'_Got your back, V,_' he said with his eyes. My orbs softened slightly before hardening and turning back to my computer screen.

A couple minutes later, a window popped up, giving me a folder that was labeled with all of the dates of Wayne Mining's progress. Dick and I leaned back, sighing heavily in unison. Hacking through Bruce's systems never failed to make me exhausted.

"Good work, you two," Bruce's voice came. I turned my head.

He smiled at us, a proud look on his face, with his business associates long gone.

* * *

**[1]** ELIMINATING DANGER SOURCE

* * *

**A/N:** Binary code takes forever to type. =-=;; Anyways, review/request! :) I do have a list of them and I write them when I'm bored! ;o


	51. Guy Talk

**A/N:** Requested by **piggythelaw** to do a chapter of Wally and Dick talking about Verena. :) Mentions of Dick/Verena and a WEE bit of Roy/Verena. It's a bit of a sequel to Chapter 49. :3

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY  
****SEPTEMBER 1, 2010  
****10:08 EDT****  
**

**WALLY WEST**

"I don't like how you implied Kyle might be her boyfriend," Dick said casually, taking sips of his slurpee. His tone was casual, but his eyes held some kind of menace in them.

I smirked, knowing of Dick's attraction to Verena. "I was just teasing her, Dick."

"Half of that, half to piss me off," Dick muttered like an embarrassed younger brother. Well, then. I was successful in my goal. Another point for the Wall-Man.

I shrugged. No use in denying it. "Well, yeah," I agreed. "A chance to tease Ren_ and_ piss you off? Like I'd let that get away." I scoffed at the ridiculous idea.

Dick gave me another frown before continuing to sip his drink.

"So, when do you plan to tell Ren you like her?" I asked nonchalantly.

The younger boy's blue-grey eyes widened comically and I threw my head back in laughter as he sputtered, coughing and pounding his chest.

Dick glared at me, his eyes slightly watery from all of his choking. Honestly, I'd be intimidated if it weren't for the fact he was choking a second ago. Dick and Verena had some pretty mean Batglares-in-training.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you about that," the boy grumbled, grabbing a napkin to wipe away the droplets of liquid that had gotten onto the table.

I gave him a cheeky grin.

"Would you like a refill?" the waitress, Caryn, came up to me, looking at me expectantly.

"Yes, please." I gave her a flirtatious look.

She ignored my advance, taking my empty cup of soda instead.

When I turned back to Dick, he gave me a grin and said, "At least when I flirt, I get a response."

"She doesn't know you're flirting with her," I bit back. Jeez. He's so bratty. "You better get to her soon, though."

Dick raised an eyebrow at me. He then narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "… Why?"

I blanched at him. "Dude… Are you serious? In a couple of years, Ren's gonna be a _babe_. She's cute as hell right now. Once puberty hits her…" I let out a low whistle, imaging Verena at the age of sixteen, with her curves and breasts developed. Add in the fact that she was toned with muscle and very little fat… Well damn, hurry up and grow up, Ren.

"Dude!" I heard Dick say before searing pain seeped through me from my head.

"Ow!" I complained. "It's true though! I'm not the only one who's noticed. I bet Roy does too."

Dick frowned, obviously displeased. "There's no way V's gonna be with Roy."

"Oh yeah?" I challenged. "Where's she right now?"

There was a moment of silence.

"… With Roy…." Dick relunctantly told me.

I leaned back, smirking triumphantly as Caryn placed down my soda in front of me. I crossed my arms, giving him an _I told you so_ look while Dick glared at me.

* * *

**A/N:** I love Wally's point of view. It's interesting to see what goes through the speedster's mind, no? :) Leave a request/review! We're only **26** reviews away from **200**! Whoo! I'll probably update multiple chapters when we do. ;) Say like... five?


	52. Cotton Candy

**A/N:** Some Dick/Verena fluff (pretty much literally) as requested by **sarcasmnsparkles**.

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY  
****SEPTEMBER 2, 2010  
****15:32 EDT****  
**

I took a big bite out of my cotton candy, munching happily on it until it disappeared in my mouth.

I held the stick of pink puffy goodness in front of Dick's face as we walked around Gotham County's county fair. It was created for the kids to have fun before school started back for them or to kick of the new school year before all the homework loads started.

Dick pinched off some of the sugar before plopping it into his mouth. "Aren't you afraid of getting fat? That's your fifth one and we've only been here for half an hour."

I frowned. "Are you calling me fat?" I jutted out my bottom lip, looking at Dick with wide eyes. Was it really my fifth one? I lost track.

"It is," Dick told me, reading my thoughts like he usually did. "And _no_, I'm not calling you fat, V. Shouldn't girls be worrying about their weight though? You're gonna buy out the stall at this rate."

That didn't seem like a bad idea. "Do you think Bruce would let me?"

A silence fell between us, and we walked, thinking deeply. It wasn't a bad idea, actually. Little kids ran around the area, screaming joyfully while we contemplated.

"I don't see why he'd say no…" Dick replied eventually.

I gave him a grin, making a mental note to ask Bruce later to buy me a cotton candy machine… Or maybe I'll just buy one for myself. I just have to ask for space.

He pulled out his phone and chuckled, reading a text. "Wally said he'll be here in an hour. He's got some homework."

I nodded my head before he typed in a response. While he did so, I looked around, spotting balloons. I grinned, spotting a barrage of nylon balloons with Batman, Robin, and me as Black Falcon. Kids were crowding around there and nudged Dick.

"Dick, I'm gonna buy a balloon."

"Alright," Dick nodded his head, still texting. Jeez. How long was his response to Wally?

I skipped over to the vendor, and after waiting a few minutes, eating my cotton candy as I did so, I finally got to him. I asked for one balloon, but before I could pay, two dollars were given to the vendor. I turned my head and saw Dick grinning at me. "You wanted one, right?"

"I was gonna buy it myself," I said, taking the nylon balloon.

Dick quirked an eyebrow at me as we walked away. "When have I ever let you pay when we're out together?"

"… Never," I responded.

"Exactly," he chuckled softly. "By the way, I ordered a cotton candy machine. Bruce said we can keep it in that empty corner in the kitchen. It'll arrive in three days."

I gaped at him, and the balloon almost slipped from my gasp at his statement. "Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed, before throwing my arms around Dick's neck.

He let out a laugh, snaking his arms around my waist. "I thought you'd like that."

"I love you so much, Dick!" I exclaimed happily.

His arms tightened around my waist. "Me too, V," he said softly. I was confused about his sudden drop in tone, but continued to hug him tightly.

We stood in the middle of the pathway, just hugging each other, basking in each other's presence.

"Dick?"

"Hm?"

"I'm out of cotton candy. Can we go buy some more?"

"Yeah. We can."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so I _really_ love cotton candy. Seriously, ask one of my closest friends. I _**always** _have to get two or three bags of cotton candy when we go out together. I used to have a mini-cotton candy making machine. :| I wonder where it went... So like... if any of you readers are my friends in real life (I know a couple of you are!)... I wouldn't mind it if you showed up to school one day with a bag of cotton candy for me. :3 Anyways, leave requests/reviews~!


	53. Family Talk

**A/N:** So **FanGurl4Eva** wanted some Batfam love... :3

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY  
****SEPTEMBER 3, 2010  
****07:13 EDT****  
**

"Hey, Bruce," Dick broached as we ate breakfast. "Can we just hang out at your office today?"

Bruce looked up from his morning paper. "You two have a Calculus lesson at nine, training at ten, and then a tae kwon do lesson from four to six."

"Can we skip today?" I asked, jutting out my bottom lip at the older man. "I'll make dinner tonight."

"That's a lovely idea, Master Bruce. Master Dick and Miss Verena already excel exponentially. I believe they will be fine even if they take a break for today."

I looked at Alfred, and he gave me a wink. I smiled softly before turning back to Bruce, who contemplated it quietly.

"Alright," Bruce then responded. "I'll inform Black Canary that you two will be absent today for training. However, report to the Cave later for a mission debrief at ten." He then stood up and left, his protein shake in hand.

I looked at the butler, who was picking up Bruce's empty dishes. "Thanks, Alfie."

"What are you talking about, Miss Verena? It has just simply been a while since I've tasted your cooking.'

I gave the butler another faint smile before leaving the room with Dick, heading to the garage. Bruce already had one of his fancy sports cars ready to go. Today, he chose to drive his midnight blue Mazda.

"It's Wednesday! I'm shot gun!" I called, running to the passenger side of the car. The doors unlocked as I got closer and I popped the door open, sliding in onto the smooth leather.

I pulled out my dark sunglasses, slipping them onto my face. I reached behind me, snapping on my seatbelt before I heard another _click_, signaling Dick was ready as well.

"It's almost your birthday soon," Bruce said, driving out of our estate. "Is there anything you want?"

He lowered the windows down so I could feel the summer breeze against my face.

"I already bought her gift," Dick said, leaning forward to join in on the conversation. "You'll love it," he directed towards me.

I furrowed my brows, trying to think of what I wanted for my birthday. "Can I have a pet?" I looked at Bruce.

He made eye contact with me for a brief second and he replied, "Depends… what animal were you thinking about?"

I shrugged in response. "No idea. Can I just switch what I want for my birthday to a lunch date with all four of us?"

Bruce gave me a soft smile and replied, "Done."

* * *

**A/N:** So GUYS. _**Black**_** _Falcon_** has hit over 200 reviews... :3 This story only needs **2** more reviews to hit 200... :3


	54. My Friend

**A/N:** You guys are totally awesome. Period. **207 reviews?** Anyway, here's some Wally/Verena love for **ELECTRA13**. :)

* * *

**CENTRAL CITY  
****SEPTEMBER 6, 2010  
****11:12 CDT****  
**

Wally sat across from me, sipping his third smoothie while his first two empty cups sat in front of him.

"You sure you have enough money for this?" I asked, gesturing to the seven sets of fries on the table.

He paused in his drinking, and placed the cup down onto the table. His tongue stuck out as he dug into his pocket, before pulling out his wallet. He pulled out a ten, a five, and three ones. "Uh…" he trailed off, looking at the items on the table to mentally calculate the bill.

I already did it though. The total was $28.86 with tax, currently, but knowing Wally, he was going to order more.

"I can cover it," I replied easily. I already knew this was going to happen. It always does.

A sheepish grin broke out onto Wally's face. "Sorry about that, Ren."

I waved it off casually, because I knew if I needed some help, Wally would be there, right by my side. "It's no biggie."

Wally leaned forward, resting his chin on the palm of his hand as he looked at me seriously. It was kind of unnerving, to be honest.

I gave him a small smile, regardless. "What?" I inquired, looking at him with wide green eyes.

He then gave me a wide smile. It wasn't one of those mischievous or flirty smiles he always gave. Or one of those super-happy ones he got when there was lots of food involved.

His emerald orbs got lighter, as they softened considerably. "Thanks, Ren."

I blinked, confused. All that for a thanks?

Before I could say anything else, Wally continued, "Not just for paying, but for also being my friend. I like how you deal with my teasing and when I call for help, you're right there. I don't even know why I'm saying all of this, but I really am glad you're my friend, and if you ever need me, I'll be there in a flash."

My heart softened at his little speech. I really did love Wally like the older brother I never had.

I returned the smile. "Thanks, Wally."

Then a smile grew on his face, resembling the speedster I knew and loved. "Get it? Flash?" He winked at me.

I shook my head softly, unable to keep the growing smile appear on my face.

"Can I have another strawberry smoothie?" I heard Wally call to the waitress.

* * *

**A/N:** Ughhh. Isn't Wally such a sweetie? Anyway, in reference to the last chapter, some people have asked they can't wait for a birthday chapter. I'd like to remind that this is a _companion _fic to the main story, _**Black Falcon**_. :) The birthday chapter has been posted for a month or so. ;) So the readers of both of my fics already know what Dick gave to Verena. :)


	55. Nicknames

**A/N:** Requested by **piggythelaw** for some Lovebirds love. :)

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY  
****SEPTEMBER 7, 2010  
****18:38 EDT****  
**

I lounged casually on Dick's bed, resting my head on his lap while he lazily flipped through the channels.

"Hey, Dick," I called, playing with his hand that rested on my stomach.

"Hm?" he inquired, still flipping through the excess amount of channels we had.

"You know how you have a special, different nickname for me?"

"You mean V?" Dick asked, stopping on a sports channel. It was recapping a tennis game in Berlin in German. It wasn't the ideal channel to stop on, but he stopped to focus solely on me.

A flitter of a smile appeared on my face, happy that he stopped his activities to listen to me. "Yeah," I voiced. "And I just call you Dick like everyone else."

"How about calling me Handsome?" Dick gave me a grin that made my heart flutter.

"Nice try," I laughed, slapping his toned abdomen lightly. "How about… _Richie_?" I grinned.

His face scrunched up. "Ugh. How about _no_?" He stuck his tongue out in distaste. "How about something that compliments me?" He flashed me another grin.

I smiled as a cute little name appeared in my head. "How about _cutie pie_?"

He frowned. "Something that _didn't_ make me feel like a princess…"

"But you'd make a beautiful princess," I teased, reaching up and poking his cheek softly. "What do you think about _Dickie Bird_?"

I moved a bit as Dick shifted to get comfortable on his bed. "If you go out with me, you can call me all the ridiculous nicknames you want. But since you aren't, just stick to Dick."

"Aw. I thought that was a nice nickname," I pretended to pout, jutting out my bottom lip.

I ignored the way my heart skipped in a field of daisies when he mentioned me going out with him. Ugh. Did I eat something bad? I'm too young and healthy to have heartburn…

Unconsciously, I rubbed my chest.

"What's wrong?" Dick asked, looking at me with patient eyes.

"I feel like I have heartburn," I mumbled. I curled up, facing Dick's stomach. "I'm gonna sleep it off."

I felt my hair being stroked softly. "Alright then. Sleep tight, V."

"Night Dickie…" I muttered out softly before succumbing to a comfortable darkness.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh my gosh. They're so adorable~ :3 Leave requests/reviews guys. ;)


	56. Wonder

**A/N:** **Hestia28** requested either Artemis or Wally teasing Verena or Dick, but... this happened instead... Lovebirds with a tint of Spitfire. :3

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE  
****SEPTEMBER 8, 2010  
****14:37 EDT****  
**

**ARTEMIS CROCK**

"Robin!" I watched Black Falcon exclaim. She ran over to the Boy Wonder, throwing herself at him.

Her partner caught her easily, and I heard her soft tinkles of laughter as he spun her around once before placing her to the ground. He said something softly to her and a large smile plastered on her face.

She whirled around and waved at us and bade us a short "Bye, guys!" before disappearing into the Zeta-Tube with Robin.

I heard Wally let out a chuckle and turned to him, seeing a smirk on his face, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"I'm still… confused about Robin and Falcon's relationship," M'gann said, voicing a common wonder of mine.

"Are they going out?" I asked Wally, who seemed to know them the best out of all of us. He probably even knew their secret identities.

Wally let out a snort. "no." He muttered something under his breath that sounded like "they should though".

"Where are they going?" M'gann asked.

The speedster was about to shrug when he remembered something. "Rob bought Fal a cotton candy machine. It arrives today."

I looked at Wally weirdly. "A cotton candy machine?" I echoed. Batman didn't strike me the type to allow something that created pink, fluffy clouds of sugar.

But then again, during the short amount of time I had spend with the Team, I learned that it was difficult to say no to Black Falcon.

"_Recognized: Red Arrow: B-Zero-Seven."_

Red Arrow, dressed in jeans and a plain red t-shirt as Roy Harper, took off his sunglasses as he stepped into the large room. He scanned the room quickly with his emerald orbs before stopping on Wally.

"Where's Fal?" he asked curtly.

Wally gave a a grin and was at his side in a second. "With Rob. What's up?"

"Kyle wanted to meet with us today," Roy explained. I didn't know who Kyle was, but continued listening nonetheless.

"She gets her cotton candy machine today," Wally waved off. "How about hanging out with me? You and Robin have met Kyle, but I haven't yet. He sounds like a cool guy."

Roy shrugged. "I don't see why not."

Wally gave a wide grin, and I mentally frowned. Wally was leaving? That'd just leave me to third wheel with Superboy and M'gann because Kaldur had left for Atlantis the second practice had ended. I also wouldn't see Wally for a while because Green Arrow and I were just going to patrol for the next few days together.

I frowned. I wasn't disappointed because he was leaving. I was disappointed because I couldn't rile him up and tick him off for a while.

Yeah.

That's right.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh God, guys. Spring Break starts for me after tomorrow, but the homework for Spring Break is _insane_. I can't guarantee updates. Though I have started an ask page for you all to have questions if you need immediate replies. :) (I always forget to answer questions for this story =-= If you have any questions, you're better of asking there.) URL: **_ask . fm / tracylay_** (take out the spaces)


	57. Reaction

**A/N:** Requested by **ELECTRA13** for some Lovebirds moments and I also added in **dracula-key**'s request for Dick's reaction after Verena tells Dick about Kyle. :)

* * *

**MANHATTAN  
****SEPTEMBER 9, 2010  
****10:31 EDT****  
**

"Ren!" Kyle's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Whu?" I asked, looking at the males that sat in front of me. Kyle and Roy were sitting there, looking at me strangely while Wally and Dick flanked my sides, just as confused.

"Babe, you totally zoned out," Wally said, making me turn to him.

"Oh," I answered lamely. I turned so I was facing Roy, who was sitting directly across from me. "I was just thinking."

"That can't be good," Roy smirked at me. The other males I was with chuckled and I pouted. Jerks.

Dick swung an arm over my shoulders. "Aw, c'mon, V. We're just teasing you."

I furrowed my eyebrows and reached forward to grab my iced tea. I sipped it softly before placing it back down on the table.

"What had you thinking so hard? Don't worry your pretty little head now, cutie," Kyle said, looking at me with a smirk. He had his chin propped on his palm, and he looked at me with forest green eyes.

"I was just thinking about when I first told Dick about you, Kyle," I said, smiling softly when I remembered the Boy Wonder's reactions.

"Really?" the eldest male there questioned, arching a brow. His eyes darted to Dick before looking at me. "What was his reaction?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but Dick slapped a hand over my mouth. "Don't," he warned quietly in my ear.

I sat there, with Dick's hand over my lips and I thought back to his reaction.

**GOTHAM CITY  
****AUGUST 14, 2010  
****22:13 EDT****  
**

"What'd got you so pouty?" I asked, looking at Dick, who had his bottom lip jutted out as he stared out my window, refusing to look at me. I had just finished telling him about my day with Kyle, a new friend I had made while I was in Manhattan.

"Nothing," Dick muttered.

"Tell me~" I sang, poking his cheek.

"No," he grumbled.

"Tell me~~~" I sang even louder, poking his cheek some more. Then an idea hit me. A devious grin appeared on my face and I grinned. "You aren't _jealous_ are you~?"

"What?!" Dick exclaimed, snapping his head up, looking at me incredulously. "Pfffft. _No_."

I smiled, poking his cheek again. "You are~!" I exclaimed.

"Poke me again and I'll bite your finger," Dick warned.

I narrowed my eyes, calling my bluff. "No." I refused to stop. His cheek was soft. I poked it again multiple times.

Dick abruptly turned his head, and I let out a squeal when he wrapped his teeth around my finger. "Dick! Let go!" I protested.

Dick instead, wrapped his lips around my fingers and I felt blood rush to my face. His lips were really soft… I shook my head and pulled my hand out, cradling it. "I can't believe you actually bit me…"

"I warned you," Dick grinned at me.

Deciding to give him a taste of his own medicine, I leaned forward, and he looked at me, shocked.

I bit down on his earlobe, ignoring the thundering of my heart.

"What the-?!" Dick managed to exclaimed before backing up rapidly. "What?!" he exclaimed again before falling off my bed with a _thud_. "Ow…" he groaned.

I giggled and crawled to the edge of the bed, looking down at him. "You okay?" I asked curiously, cocking my head to the side.

Dick's face was really, _really_ red for some odd reason, and he covered his face with one of his hands. "Don't _do_ that!" he protested.

**MANHATTAN  
****SEPTEMBER 9, 2010  
****10:33 EDT****  
**

"Phwine," I relented, my voice muffled by his hand. "Nao leth go ofth bai moufe." For emphasis, I darted my tongue out, licking his palm.

Dick pulled his hand back calmly, not at all disturbed that my germs were all over my palm. He calmly wiped it with a napkin and he smiled at me, satisfied.

"Aw, _c'mon_!" Kyle protested. "Tell us!"

"_Yeah_!" Wally agreed. He turned to his fellow redhead. "Don't you also wanna know, Roy?!"

Roy's face soured for a split second before he shook his head. "No."

"Ignore him, he's a party pooper," Kyle waved off. "Now tell us."

"I promised," I shrugged, looking at Dick. He gave me a smirk and patted my head before sipping his chocolate shake.

* * *

**A/N:** I was giggling like crazy when I wrote the flashback scene... xD Requests? Leave a review. Questions? Leave a review or go on the ask page. :)


	58. Paint Balling

**A/N:** Requested a **long** time ago for some Team bonding by**anime love**. :) So sorry it took so long. Here's a long chapter. :3 Hey, **Kelly1432**, here's three chapters for tonight. ;) Sorry, but I don't think I'll update again tonight... I have to do homework. :|

* * *

**KITTATINNY MOUNTAINS  
****SEPTEMBER 10, 2010  
****13:11 EDT****  
**

"Where are we?" M'gann asked as Dick and I stopped in front of a barren wasteland we had found.

He and I dropped the bags we had slung over our shoulders, and they fell with a small clatter to the ground due to the items inside it.

"What are we doing out here?" Superboy asked, crossing his arms, looking at us expectantly.

I gave him a smile. "It's team building."

The Kryptonian looked totally confused. "What?"

Kaldur gave us interested looks. "What do you have in mind?" He inquired curiously.

I grinned and pulled out one of the items I had in the bag, cocking it with a grin. "Paint ball."

Our resident Martian looked at me, befuddled. "What's paint balling?"

I exchanged looks with the only other humans here. How do we explain that?

"Well..." I trailed off. "You have paint loaded into this special gun and you shoot."

To emphasize I aimed the gun at Wally, before shooting.

Wally's eyes widened for a split second before disappearing before the paint ball made contact with him.

The paint ball landed with a splat on a nearby rock just as I felt Wally stop on my free side.

"Thanks for the warning, babe," Wally commented, looking at me with a sour look.

I threw him a toothy smile. "You dodged it, didn't you?"

"What about the gear?" Artemis asked.

"Here," Dick responded, dropping some bags in front of us. While I was demonstrating, he had gone off to get the gear Alfred had placed out here for us.

He held up the vests and camouflage clothing and began to explain while I loaded the guns I had.

"It's every one for themselves," I said, standing up. "But before that, we'll split into groups."

"There's an uneven number though," Artemis pointed out.

Wally snorted. "Have you seen Fal shoot? She doesn't need help."

"And that's why it's Robin and me versus you guys." I turned away from them, replacing my sunglasses with my mask so my ID wouldn't be at risk.

"One more thing," Dick said, his mask also now on, "no super powers and Fal and I promise to not to use our awesome skills."

"What makes you think we need a handicap?" Wally asked, propping a hand on his hip.

I arched a brow at him challengingly. "Do you not want a handicap?"

Wally frowned and relented. "Yeah... I kinda need one..."

Dick and I exchanged amused looks and we threw the spare bags at the others' feet.

We all quickly got ready, and as per requested, we gave the others a head start because they were new at it.

Dick and I exchanged looks after a minute before taking off quietly.

_'__Where to first?'_ I inquired.

_'__M'gann, Artemis, Kaldur, Wally, then Superboy. He can't help his super__-__hearing.'_

Even though we promised not to use our skills, it was kind of hard to resist climbing onto trees and blending completely into the surroundings.

We found Miss Martian quite easily. Her red hair stood out and she was also cautious.

Something launched from the bushes and I jumped out of the way, escaping into the dense forest.

I found Wally aiming and shooting at me, but he wasn't much of a marksman. Good.

I dropped to the ground and shot upwards once. Wally's eyes widened just as a blue splat appeared on his padding.

"Aw man!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air.

Artemis shot out of the bushes and I had to turn and run as fast as I could. No skills meant no acrobatics.

I spotted something reflective and jumped out of the way just as a yellow paintball whizzed past me.

"Damnit!" Artemis cursed, a bright yellow paintball splashed directly in the center of her padding,

"Got Miss M already," Dick told me shortly when I regrouped with him.

"Got Wally," I informed him. "That leaves Kaldur and Superboy. They'll be the toughest. Artemis was hard because she's a markswoman."

Dick gave me a nod and I heard the bushes rustling. Not so stealthy, are we? It's no wonder our covers are so easily broken.

I launched myself at Dick, tackling him to the ground as multiple paint balls whizzed through the air, attacking where we once stood.

We rolled each other, which was quite uncomfortable with our heavy padding and large guns, right into some bushes.

I felt some strands of my hair get pulled out of their roots, but whatever.

We dodged the onslaught, taking for cover behind the trees. With Superboy's super-hearing, it would be hard to sneak up on him. Good thing we didn't have to. When we were being shot at, I was able to pinpoint their locations.

And thus, I turned, with Dick, aimed, and fired. I heard two distinct _splats_ and knew we as a team won. I grinned and jumped out of the way before Dick could barrage me with paint-bullets.

I frowned and jumped out of the way again, doing a flip in mid-air and securing myself above in the trees. Against Dick? Everything was game.

I aimed and fired, but Dick saw it coming and dived for the bushes. I shot again towards the bushes, caking it in various colors. I dived down to the ground, and Dick decided to go for the offense, tackling me to the ground.

We rolled in the dirt multiple times, and I grunted. I barely redirected the shot he aimed right at my chest and the two of us struggled to get a clean hit in, but then both of our weapons were knocked to the side.

He pinned my wrists down and I growled, pushing so I was on top.

…

But then he rolled us right over again. Dammit.

I growled and then made the mistake of looking up at Dick.

He looked at me with grey-blue eyes, holding confidence and something else. I stopped my struggling, and I felt his grip relax. I continued the eye contact, and I felt some compulsion grab me, drawing me to him.

My eyes fluttered softly as I leaned closer to him, with him doing the same thing…

A rustle in the bushes startled us, and the two of us broke away from each other, just as Wally and the others came barreling in.

I grabbed my gun quickly, aimed, and fired.

A bright red splat landed in the middle of Dick's padding.

I gave a grin. "I win."

He chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. You do." I gave a triumphant grin, and he returned a soft one.

* * *

**A/N:** And now I must start on homework... :| Leave a review to keep me happy~?! :3


	59. Breakfast

**A/N:** Happy birthday to **sarcasmnsparkles**! :) A while ago, you requested a Wally/Verena scene, so here you go!

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE  
****SEPTEMBER 11, 2010  
****06:13 EDT****  
**

"Mornin', babe," Wally grinned, leaning against the door frame as I whipped up breakfast. "I thought I smelled something delicious cooking."

"Wally, I'm still mixing the mix," I laughed, shaking my head at the speedster. "How many pancakes do you want?" I inquired, arching a brow at him.

"How many pancakes does Robin eat?" Wally asked, raising a red brow at me in return.

"He eats four with extra syrup if there isn't anything else with them," I replied easily. "If there is extra food, he eats two."

"I'll have ten to start off," Wally answered, holding up his hands at me, spreading his fingers to show the number. "And I'll have five of anything else you're making. What else are you making?"

"Sausages, eggs, toast, bacon, biscuits, and some fruits for the pancakes," I told him. "So you want ten pancakes and five of everything else? What fruit? Wait. Don't answer that. Everything."

Wally clicked his tongue, "You got it, babe."

I shook my head and said, "If you promise not to eat everything I'm done making, you can stay here."

"_Sweet_!" Wally gave a fist pump. Before I could blink, he ran to the island, taking a spot there.

I cracked three eggs and began to make an omelet for Wally to eat while starting on his other breakfast request. He was going to be fidgety until I fed him.

A couple minutes later, I slid a plate of a large omelet in front of Wally. "Eat this while I get the rest of your breakfast ready," I ordered him.

"Babe, you are _amazing_," Wally breathed out. He inhaled deeply, taking in the aroma of his food that was filled with anything that tasted good with eggs. He took a large bite and sighed out, "_Marry me_."

"I don't think that's going to work out well with Robin," I found myself saying as I finished the last of the pancake batter.

Wally chuckled as I got started on the first of the pancakes. While the pancake batter was heating, I started on the sausage and bacon. Good thing I already kneaded dough last night for biscuits. They were already in the oven cooking.

"How long have Robin and you danced around?" Wally probed after swallowing another mouthful.

"What do mean?" I asked back.

"I sometimes forget how young and innocent you two are," Wally grinned, confusing me. "It's alright. If you ever need help, Big Brother Wally's here."

"I don't know what Big Brother Wally's talking about, but okay," I shrugged, flashing a smile at Wally before taking off the pancake. "Could you go check on the biscuits?"

"Anything for you, babe."

* * *

**A/N:** Review/request, guys! :)


	60. Talk

**A/N:** Requested by **Takashi981** for some Clark/Verena time. Guys, I _really_ don't wanna finish my homework. :|

* * *

**METROPOLIS  
****SEPTEMBER 13, 2010  
****15:23 EDT****  
**

"Not that I'm not pleased to see you, but what are you doing here?" Clark asked me, leaning against the desk of the private office he had gotten us. He sipped the cup of his coffee quietly, waiting for me to answer.

"I think you know why," I replied, crossing my arms as I leaned on one leg.

A flash of annoyance ran through Clark's eyes. "Is this about Superboy?"

"He adopted a civilian identity," I informed the Kryptonian. "He goes by Conner. Conner Kent."

Clark's eyes widened behind his glasses before he cleared his throat, taking another sip of his coffee. "Why would he–?"

"He didn't," I shook my head. "M'gann chose the name Conner for him… J'onn came up with the last name." Clark narrowed his eyes, and I was almost weary of him using his heat vision, but knew he wasn't going to risk it.

"And?" Clark inquired, looking at me.

I shrugged, not really sure of what to say. "Just wanted you to know. He has no idea what your secret ID is." I narrowed my eyes, to make sure no one was listening in. It wasn't bad to double check.

"Bruce has already talked to me about this," Clark informed me. "I'm trying, okay?"

"Well, you're not trying hard enough, Clark," I rebutted, crossing my arms, looking up at him. "Conner needs someone. A father… a brother… _someone_."

"Then why don't _you_ be there for him?" Clark asked, staring me down. "I don't know where to start. I can't be like Bruce. Bruce can relate to both Dick and you because he too has lost his parents. I don't have a single thing that I can relate to with Conner."

"You both are Kryptonian," I replied. "Work from there, Clark. You're a smart man. Conner wants to talk to you."

"How do you know that for sure?" Clark asked wearily, acting much like his alias. So unlike the Superman I knew.

I pursed my lips, debating quietly if I should tell him or not. "He's told me. He asked about my relationship with Bruce. He wants to be a part of a family. Just try, alright?"

Clark left out a heavy sigh and ran his fingers through his neat hair. "I'll try. But I can't promise that I'll succeed."

"Wasn't it you that told me to keep trying?" I gave a faint smile.

The Kryptonian looked at me before giving me a soft smile. "Yeah. I did."

* * *

**A/N:** Time to do homework. =-= This is what I get for procrastinating all Spring Break...


	61. Aquarium

**A/N:** Hi, guys. Here's some Conner/Verena for **Takashi981**. :)

* * *

**HAPPY HARBOR  
****SEPTEMBER 14, 2010  
****11:13 EDT****  
**

"What are we doing here?" Conner inquired, looking at me confused.

"Why _aren't_ we here?" I grinned, turning to the clone. "You haven't been to an aquarium, have you?"

Conner looked around, observing the fish that were aimlessly swimming. "No… But why?"

I shrugged. "Dunno. I guess it's 'cause I wanted to show you some fun. We can leave if you want to…"

Conner shook his head. "No. It's just… _different_." He curiously walked to the glass and a school of fish chose that exact moment to swim by. "Why do you people like looking at animals?" He cocked his head to the side, looking at me.

I held in an internal squeal. He was like a child. "It's just interesting," I told him. "You get to see things you'll hardly ever get to see. Kaldur might see these creatures all the time, but we hardly get to see fish and whales so freely."

On cue, a shadow loomed over us as a large whale swam by harmlessly. It let out a soft hum, crying a soft song.

I smiled, pressing myself closer to the glass to get a better glimpse at the sea creatures. I smiled widely, spotting some baby seahorses.

I felt eyes on me and turned, seeing Conner look at me. "What is it?" I questioned, cocking my head to the side.

"You remind me much of a child," Conner commented.

I smiled, looking at him through my dark sunglasses. "I suppose I still am a child," I contemplated. Sometimes I forgot that I was younger than I really was. It was no wonder people forgot my age all the time.

"But I think it suits you," Conner gave me a sheepish smile.

I gave him a full on smile, showing my teeth. "Thanks. I like you just the way you are too, Conner."

Conner's eyes softened, and his smile got slightly wider.

Something then caught my eye and I gaped, rushing past Conner. "Ooh! Conner! Sea turtles!"

* * *

**A/N:** School sucks. :c Leave me some reviews/requests to make me happier? :3


	62. Love Story

**A/N:** Some Dick/Verena with a bit of Wally for **piggythelaw**. :D

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE  
****SEPTEMBER 15, 2010  
****09:12 EDT****  
**

I sipped my smoothie, listening to M'gann talk to us all. We were all hanging out in the lounge, with Dick and me sharing a club chair because M'gann and Conner sat on the loveseat, and Kaldur, Wally, and Artemis took the couch. Well, Wally decided to just lay on one section of the couch, limiting where we could sit.

So Robin had pulled me onto his lap before resting his chin on my left shoulder.

I held my drink to Robin's face, placing the straw near his mouth. Without a second thought, Dick wrapped his lips around the straw and took a long sip.

"Strawberry?" Robin recognized right away. "Wait… strawberry, banana, and kiwi."

"Mhm," I agreed, nodding my head. "There should be some more in the fridge when we get home."

"Assuming Batman doesn't drink it all again," Robin said quietly into my ear.

I giggled softly, remembering how he'd always drink all of the smoothies and shakes I made before his ward would get home.

"I'll make more for you if he did," I told him.

"Have I told you that you're the best yet?"

"Not today, you haven't."

Robin wrapped his arms around my waist and said softly, "Well, you are." I smiled softly and patted the back of his hand around my waist with my free hand.

I heard silence and decided to look up, away from Robin. The rest of the Team was looking at us with unreadable faces. From what I could tell, it almost resembled… curiosity.

"What?" I inquired, cocking my head to the side.

"Dude, you guys were both in your own little worlds," Wally said, his green eyes wide.

"No we weren't," Robin denied, and I nodded in agreement.

"No, you guys were," Wally repeated. "You two were starting _deep into each other's eyes_ and whispering _sweet nothings_."

I frowned. "This isn't a love story, Wally."

"To you, maybe," Wally grinned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Robin questioned, equally as confused as me.

Wally continued to smile, further confusing and frustrating us. Robin and I were always used to knowing pretty much everything that appeared. We didn't like not knowing something.

"Just remember that I've always been Team Lovebirds," Wally said before getting to his feet, heading to the kitchen. _"__It's a love story, baby, just say yes~"_ he sang before I heard the fridge door opening.

Robin and I exchanged looks. _'What the hell is he talking about?'_

* * *

**A/N:** I wasn't even listening to _Love Story_ while I was writing this. xD I'm listening to it now though... Hahah. Sorry if you guys don't like Taylor Swift. I actually like her music... I just find it hilarious she gets into relationships and then breaks up and just writes a whole new album. xD Anyways, don't forget to review/request~! :)


	63. Daughter

**A/N:** Requested by **dreamer** for some Bruce/Verena! I really don't know if it is DaddyBruce, but... meh.

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY  
****SEPTEMBER 16, 2010  
****07:42 EDT****  
**

**BRUCE WAYNE**

"I'll see you tonight, then," I smirked, pressing the phone close to my ear.

"_Definitely,"_ Veronica purred. _"Bye, Bruce."_

"Bye, Veronica," I bade before hanging up. I leaned back in my chair and sighed. Keeping up with this playboy act was the easiest part of my life. Have a meal with a beautiful lady, have sex, no commitment needed.

The hardest part of my life would probably be being a father.

My eyes drifted to the few framed pictures I had on my desk. One was a picture of my younger self with my parents.

Another was of Alfred, Dick, Verena, and me.

The last one was of my two children, smiling brightly at the camera. Dick was leaning against a tree that was in my yard, with Verena in his lap. He held onto her close, like he never wanted to let her go. It made me wonder why they weren't together yet.

I thought back to when I first noticed Verena.

The silent alarms had alerted me of a presence near the mansion, so I pulled up the cameras. As it turned out, a jet had landed about half a mile from the estate, and I noticed a girl slip out.

I ran a face recognition, not identifying her and found out she was Verena Blake. What was interesting was that she was from Blackhawk Island, an island that was identified to pretty much all but my radars. I knew the Blackhawks were a secretly-funded organization by the government to use in aircraft warfare. But why had she landed here?

So I sent Dick to investigate, but I didn't plan on them becoming such great friends. There have been many times when I sent Dick out for the sole purpose to investigate, become friends, and take down the person. But Dick was firmly attached to the girl and had told me she was no harm.

He brought her over one day, and I could see why his suspicions were all gone. Polite, yet wary, beautiful, but slightly scared, Verena was immediately eliminated out of my database as a potential threat.

Then when she became Black Falcon, there was no denying that she was here by pure accident and was just doing what she could.

So I adopted her, after finding out her mother had died in a battle against attackers in mid-September.

I gained a daughter, a friend, and an ally that day, which gave my heart a feeling of contentment. Dick, was ecstatic and was jumping off the walls (quite literally) when I told him.

I reached for my cell phone, and dialed a number I had dug up a couple weeks ago.

"_Hello?"_ a feminine, yet hard voice inquired.

"Hello, is this Natalie Reed? My name's Bruce Wayne and I'd like to ask about you involving Verena Blake." I leaned back in my chair, prepared to ask for what would be her birthday present.

* * *

**A/N:** Review/request, guys!


	64. Little Sister

**A/N:** I need a break from all this cramming. *rubs head* So here's a Roy/Verena for **livstar235**.

* * *

**STAR CITY  
****SEPTEMBER 17, 201****0  
****14:32 PDT****  
**

"Ooh, Roy!" I exclaimed, spotting yet another store for the I-lost-count'th time.

I dragged the redhead into the store, and he let out a heavy sigh, allowing me to drag him.

The saleslady greeted us with a smile and informed us of the sales they were having before walking us, leaving us be.

"These are cute," I said, checking out a pair of flip flops. Huh. I could wear these the next time we go to the beach. I turned to Roy and asked, "Aren't these cute?"

"Yeah, sure," Roy nodded, looking not really interested, but I knew he was paying attention. He loves me too much to not to.

I looked at the price tag, seeing it was eighteen dollars and contemplated. We also had an indoor pool, so we could go swimming indoors since it was starting to get colder too. "I think I'm gonna get this."

"Anything else?" Roy inquired, arching a brow at me.

"You guys hang out with me too much," I said, looking at the tall redhead. "That's my thing."

Roy shrugged. "It's because we can't stay away from you."

"Of course," I grinned at him as we walked to the checkout counter. "I'm so awesome."

The cashier smiled kindly at me and Roy reached for his wallet in his back pocket, which caused the bags he was holding for me rustle.

"I can get it, Roy," I rolled my eyes, reaching into the bag I carried.

"I got it," Roy replied before pulling out a twenty and slapping it onto the counter.

I frowned. "You paid for everything else already."

"And I'm paying for this," Roy deadpanned back as the cashier took the cash.

I jutted my bottom lip out and Roy just shook his head before taking the change.

"She's so adorable," the cashier cooed to Roy. "Is she your little sister?"

Roy snorted. "I don't think I can stand having her as a sister 24/7."

"I'm his best friend," I clarified, beaming up at the girl. "And Roy says that but he loves me."

"If I hated you, we wouldn't be here right now, now would we?" Roy looked at me.

I shrugged before saying, "Let's get some cookies and then we can head to the archery shop here."

I turned my heel, gave a wave to the cashier, before leaving the store.

When I realized Roy wasn't following me, I turned around. "Roy?" I inquired, cocking my head to the side.

He snapped out of whatever daze he was in and followed me out of the store.

* * *

**A/N:** Today was AP Chem testing... My poor friends that had AP Chem were exhausted after the test and they _still _had to go to 5th and 6th period. :c Dah poor babies. Anyways, leave requests/reviews~!


	65. Art

**A/N:** Here's some Kyle/Verena requested by **livstar235** before I go back to the books again...

* * *

**MANHATTAN  
****SEPTEMBER 19, 2010  
****0****7:52 EDT****  
**

"Happy late birthday, kid," Kyle greeted me handing me a small bouquet of flowers.

I took the colorful bouquet of gerbera daisies. "Thank you, Kyle."

Kyle gave me a satisfied smirk before answering, "No problem. You ready to see my art studio?"

I wide smile broke out onto my face and I answered, "Yes!"

Kyle chuckled softly before getting up from his seat. He placed a ten on the table, which covered for the drinks and tip, before calling out, "Money's on the table!"

He then helped me up, something he probably picked up from Dick, and led me out of the coffee shop and into the apartment complex next door.

I already knew where he lived, because Bruce always taught us to run background checks on people we were allowing to be close to us.

He led me to the fifth floor, before walking down a hallway. "So my apartment's two rooms and one of them's my art studio. This is thr first time you're over, isn't it?"

I nodded my head, before Kyle unlocked his door and opened it.

I stepped inside, and I couldn't help but notice it was a typical bachelor pad.

It wasn't clean, but it wasn't dirty either. Just organized messily enough to be just Kyle.

"Sorry about the mess," Kyle commented. He led me down the hallway of his house and he pointed the doors to the restroom, a closet, and his room.

"And this," he announced, pulling me to a closed door, "is my art studio. It's really messy, but it helps get the job done."

He twisted the door knob and pushed open.

Wow. Messy was an understatement. There were papers scattered everywhere, along with some pencils on the floor, surrounding a desk at the center of the room.

However, there were beautiful drawings hanging from a wire and some easels filled with stunning landscape works of art.

"I like it," I declared.

"Don't worry about stepping on the papers on the floor. They're kinda my failures."

"Then why is the trash bin empty?" I inquired, pointing to the said item right next to the desk.

Kyle smiled sheepishly at me. "It's easier to get frustrated than to actually remember to throw away the fails."

I grinned. It was just like how it was easier to hit something than it was to talk about your problems. Well... Ranting while hitting also works.

"Let me get your present," Kyle declared, leaving the room before I could protest.

I jutted out my bottom lip as I waited for Kyle to come back, which wasn't very long.

He came back with a small, think sketchbook. He gave me a soft smile, his dark hair hanging over his forehead.

"For my muse," he declared. "Since you entered my life, I've been filled with so many ideas. You're kinda like my good luck charm or mascot."

"Mascot?" I let out a small laugh, taking the book out of his hand. Even the title was drawn in elegant writing, "For my Muse, Verena. Happy Birthday."

I opened the sketchbook carefully, and the first picture entranced me right away,

"Is this-?"

"The first day I met you? Yeah," Kyle answered for me.

Drawn and colored without a single thing out of place, it was the view of Central City Park, with me standing in the middle of the pathway, stretching and smiling widely.

The colors lit and dimmed accordingly to the sunlight and the shadows, and with the way Kyle drew me, it was like I glowed.

"You're to thank for everything that's in there and more," Kyle grinned. "I know it must be cheap compared to-"

He was cut off with me launching at him, encircling my arms around his waist. His arms circled around me once he snapped out of his astonishment.

"It's one of the best presents ever," I mumbled into his shirt. "Thank you."

Kyle pulled me closer to him and squeezed me softly, like an older brother to comfort his young sister. "You're welcome, Ren."

* * *

**A/N:** Ugh. AP Comp test tomorrow, then studying this weekend for the AP Bio test on Monday and cramming four years' worth of math for my Summative Math CST Tuesday. ._. Leave a review/request! I'll hopefully get to them soon! :o


	66. Special

**A/N:** Requested by **ReadWriteLove715** for some M'gann/Artemis/Verena time. Sorry it's so short! :|

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE  
****SEPTEMBER 20, 2010  
****16:18 EDT****  
**

"How was cheer practice?" Artemis inquired, looking at our Martian friend, who had reverted back to her normal green skin tone the second she entered the Cave.

"It was fun!" M'gann chirped, clapping her hands together excitedly. "Wendy and Karen were showing me this awesome new routine they came up with!"

"Seems nice," Artemis commented genuinely. "Ugh. School begins for me in two days and I _don't_ want to go to a school full of snobs." She frowned, obviously displeased.

"What school are you going to?" M'gann asked, looking at the older blonde in the room..

"Gotham Academy," Artemis replied.

M'gann then turned to me before asking, "What school do you go to, Falcon?"

I gave a sheepish smile to M'gann, and I knew Artemis was watching me as well. "Can't say. Secret ID and all that." I shrugged, not really knowing what else to say.

"_Hello_, Megan!" M'gann exclaimed, hitting her forehead lightly. "Right. Batman's orders." She grinned. "But uh… are you and Robin in the same grade?"

I nodded. "Yeah. We both start our sophomore years," I replied. "Batman has us on an accelerated program."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised," Artemis commented. "What about Wally and Red Arrow?"

"Wally started his sophomore year almost a month ago. Roy graduated back in June," I explained easily. I looked at the two of them and said, "I can't give you much information about Robin and me, but I can _definitely_ tell you a lot about the two redheads."

"Has Red always been such a jerk?" Artemis didn't hesitate to ask.

I frowned. "Roy's not a jerk." My two companions looked at me skeptically. "He's not a jerk to _me_," I explained. "He's really nice."

Artemis snorted while M'gann continued to look wary.

"It's true," I defended him.

"Maybe it's because you have a really good reign over all the guys," Artemis mused, smirking. "It's _impossible_ to get Wally _and_ Robin to listen to you, but you do it so easily."

I shrugged. "I've known them for years. Give it time."

"Maybe you're just a special girl," M'gann piped.

I gave a small smile towards her. "Thanks. You two are pretty special yourselves."

* * *

**A/N:** Review/request guys! :)


	67. Certainly

**A/N:** Requested by **Stronger123**. Ugh. I don't know how Alfred's mind works. :c

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY  
****SEPTEMBER 21, 2010  
****19:35 EDT****  
**

**ALFRED PENNYWORTH**

"Welcome back, Master Bruce," I greeted politely.

"Evening, Alfred," Master Bruce acknowledged, loosening his tie. He looked around the area for a few seconds, most likely scoping out the youngsters that lived in the mansion. "Where are Dick and Verena?"

"The Young Master and Miss are resting in Master Dick's room," I informed them, recalling seeing them as I passed Master Dick's open door to see them sleeping on his bed.

"Again?" Master Bruce inquired, arching a brow. I nodded in confirmation and he returned the nod, accepting the explanation.

"Are you concerned about the youngsters?" I inquired curiously as I followed him upstairs.

Bruce shook his head. "No. Are you, Alfred?"

"Not at all, sir," I replied promptly. "Master Dick and Miss Verena are quite mature for their age… despite some of their actions." I thought about the many times Masters Dick and Wally pulled pranks on Miss Verena and the retaliation the young girl threw upon them.

"You look like you want to say something else too," Master Bruce commented, arching a brow at me.

"Their relationship," I admitted. "It's on the edge of a platonic yet romantic level. Forgive me if I'm stepping out of line, Master Bruce, but I do believe they make quite the couple."

"No, not at all," Master Bruce waved off. "You're right."

"I'm hardly ever wrong, sir. I work for you," I replied before I could stop myself.

Master Bruce's lips curled into a smile before he nodded in agreement. "Right you are, Alfred."

"Of course, sir," I nodded my head. "Would you like dinner or a bath first, Master Bruce?"

"Could you draw me a bath?" Master Bruce inquired, walking into his room.

"Certainly, sir," I replied, grabbing a piece of paper and pencil. I quickly drew a bathtub before handing him the sheet of paper.

Master Bruce looked unamused, but amused at the same time. "Ha ha, Alfred," he laughed dryly. "But seriously though. I need a nice warm bath. Today's meetings were a major pain."

"I'll get right on it, sir," I nodded my head.

"Also, wake up the kids at eleven if they're still awake," Master Bruce added as I headed to his restroom. "I need them tonight for patrol."

"Certainly, sir."

I love my job.

* * *

**A/N:** Alfred's such a hard character for me to write. I'm witty, but not witty like Alfred. :c Reviews~?


	68. Confidant

**A/N:** This took _way_ too long because I'm so lame. Anyway, requested by **goddess of the nigth** for Roy confiding with Wally. Hints of Artillery (Roy/Verena) and Roy/Jade (is there a ship name for these guys?).

* * *

**STAR CITY  
****SEPTEMBER 24, 2010  
****15:47 PDT****  
**

**ROY HARPER**

"Shouldn't you be with the rest of the Team?" I inquired, sitting down on my bed, looking at Wally.

The speedster had arrived at my doorstep a couple minutes ago. He all but barged into my room and proceeded to make himself at home on the couch that was on the other side of my room, near the television.

"Bats came in half an hour ago and said there weren't any missions or training today," Wally shrugged, throwing his feet onto the coffee table. "Dick and Ren were MIA."

"Spending some time together, then," I concluded. The Batfamily always did things their own way. They showed up when they wanted to, they did things their way, but still managed to get the job done.

"Probably," Wally shrugged, throwing his arms behind his neck. "So I decided to drop by. Haven't seen you in a while."

"We saw each other two weeks ago," I deadpanned.

"Well, we didn't get to talk a lot," Wally replied easily. "I really wanted to ask you about your mission in Taipei. Saw the news."

I frowned. The treaty was successfully signed, but Sportsmaster and Cheshire got away. I also found out they were in league with Ra's al Ghul, but other than that, I didn't remember anything else after Sportsmaster knocked me out.

"That doesn't look like a nice face," Wally looked at me. "Wanna talk about it?"

"I can't remember anything after Sportsmaster knocked me out," I frowned. "Then there's Cheshire too… she's treating me like… like I'm a _toy_," I venomously sneered the last word out.

"Piss you off that much?" Wally arched a brow.

I gave him a look that read, _'__What do you think?'_

Wally shrugged. "Maybe she likes you?"

"What the hell are you getting at, West?" I narrowed my green eyes to look at his own.

"Not that I'm proud of it, but last time I ran into Cheshire, she didn't hesitate to beat me up," Wally told me. "And yet with you, she takes her sweet time. She flirts with you too, right?"

"How do you know that?" I arched a brow at him, crossing my arms.

"I might've watched the security tapes," Wally mumbled. I glowered at him, and he raised his arms in defense. "Dick and Ren were checking them out! I was curious!"

"Why was Ren checking the security tapes?" I questioned.

Wally furrowed his brows, thinking. "It was either curiosity or the Bat's orders. One of the, because they were rechecking Cheshire's every move."

"Did Ren notice?"

"I dunno," Wally shrugged. "They might've, but not have cared. They were talking to each other about the extent of Cheshire's flips and her movements." Wally then had a thoughtful look on his face, "Why are you only asking about Ren?"

I frowned. "Isn't it easy to ask just one name than both of them? Those two are attached to the hip anyway." Since when did Wally get so good at reading between the lines?

"_Dude_!" Wally jumped to his feet. "I know Ren's hot and all, but do you _like_ her?"

"She's my friend, obviously," I snorted. Ridiculous.

"I'm not as dumb as most people think," Wally deadpanned. "Seriously. I'm in the top five percent of my class."

I let out a heavy sigh.

What seemed like seconds… minutes… _hours_ passed by.

"I really shouldn't."

A hand came to my shoulder, patting me comfortingly. "It's okay, man."

Though many people saw Wally as a blabbermouth, I knew he was the best secret-keeper alive.

"Thanks."

"No problem, man."

* * *

**A/N:** Please take a look at the poll on my profile and also read my profile. :o It involves the sequel to _**Black**_** _Falcon_**_,_ so I _definitely_ need your guys' opinions!


	69. Cuddle

**A/N:** Here's some Lovebirds for **Hyper-Blossom Z**. :)

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY  
****SEPTEMBER 25, 2010  
****0****9:23 EDT****  
**

**ALFRED PENNYWORTH**

As I was dusting the vases in Master Bruce's study, I stole a glance at the clock that was perched above the fireplace. My goodness, it was almost 9:30, yet there have been no sounds of Master Dick or Miss Verena waking.

Perhaps they were gone already?

I finished up Master Bruce's study, before heading upstairs to the young wards' rooms.

Master Dick's door was open ajar, and I peered inside. It was nice and clean, as usual, with the bed completely made, showing no signs of sleep.

I walked over to the door of Miss Verena's room, and knocked patiently.

"_What is it?"_ I heard Miss Verena's sleepy voice call from the other side.

I twisted the doorknob, pushing at the door. Miss Verena was sitting up in the bed, leaning against the headboard, rubbing her left eye.

I spotted a lump next to her, and saw a tuff of black hair. Ah, so that's where Master Dick is.

"It is already 9:30," I declared. "Seeing as today is an off day, would you like some brunch later?"

"Belgian waffles," Master Dick muttered sleepily. He peered over the bed sheets and his cloudy grey-blue eyes looked at me. "Please?"

Miss Verena nodded in agreement. "That'd be lovely. You're the best, Alfred."

"But of course," I responded. "I shall make them in half an hour after my rounds around the mansion. Come down any time after that."

"Mhm…" Miss Verena nodded before sliding back under the sheets.

Master Dick's arm moved under the sheets and snaked around Miss Verena's waist as she settled herself back in bed. She let out a contented sigh and snuggled into Master Dick's chest.

From the looks of the movement, he also threw his leg over the young girl.

A small flitter of a smile appeared on my face.

The two were absolutely adorable. It was interesting to see how the two were so drawn to each other, whether it was conscious or unconscious. When one moved, the other moved.

I left the room without another word, closing the door behind me, leaving the two alone in their cuddling state.

* * *

**A/N:** I need a Dick Grayson to cuddle with. :( I suppose my Kaname body pillow will have to suffice. Now I'm off to make Belgian waffles because it's 2PM, I just woke up, and I'm starving. Review/request~! Also, don't forget to check out my poll if you haven't already! :D


	70. Competition

**A/N:** A bit of a long chapter, but here's some Artillery for all you Roy/Verena lovers. Requested by **Hyper-Blossom Z**. :)

* * *

**STAR CITY  
****SEPTEMBER 26, 2010  
****01:18 PDT****  
**

**ROY HARPER**

It was uncharacteristically quiet in Star City tonight.

I felt the light autumn breeze flow by and felt a presence behind me.

"Hey," I greeted, recognizing the presence.

"Hey," Black Falcon responded, and I could hear the small smile in her voice. She purposely allowed me to feel her presence. She was trained by the Dark Knight, after all. If she didn't want to be found, she wouldn't be found.

I didn't even hear her footsteps as she walked to join me, standing beside me. "I didn't pass by anything as I was coming here," she told me.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Don't know if it's because Canary and Arrow are on the other side, cleaning up the other half of Star City or if it's just unusually quiet."

I felt the wind pick up slightly and her hair tickled my bare arm as a result.

"_Red, we've got intel that Brick's on Seventeenth,"_ Green Arrow's voice entered my com-link. _"__Is Fal there too?"_

"Yes, and you're closer," I pointed out. If I went at my fastest speed, I could get there in five, but Green Arrow could probably be there in three.

"_Brick doesn't like you more. It's fun to piss him off,"_ the older archer said nonchalantly. _"__Well, more so than usual."_

"Seems fun," Black Falcon mused from beside me.

"… _Did you hack my private com-link system again?"_ Green Arrow asked after a short period of silence.

"Indeed I did," Black Falcon mused.

"_How many times have I told you not to?"_

"Actually, you've never told me to," Black Falcon replied. "And it's a good thing I can hack into your com-link."

"_Bats has you trained _too_ well…"_ Green Arrow sighed, and I had to agree with that. Both Robin _and_ Black Falcon were both formidable opponents, despite their young ages and small statures. It was a good thing they were on our side.

Black Falcon pulled out her gun, aimed, and fired. A long line shot out and hooked itself to the top of a building easily, and she took off. I shot my arrow, landing it right next to Black Falcon's line and headed off.

As expected, it took five minutes to arrive on scene.

We were on top of a building, looking down at a warehouse. With my binoculars, I could see Brick inside, ordering his henchmen around.

"Thirty-one, including Brick," Black Falcon counted easily, not taking her eyes out of her own binoculars.

"Betcha I can take down more guys than you," I said, before jumping off the building.

It wasn't really tall, only about twenty feet, so I landed easily on the ground. There was a strong breeze next to me and saw that Falcon had jumped down as well.

"Screw the stealth," Black Falcon declared, before charging right into the warehouse.

Immediately, gunshots rang out, but it didn't really concern me. The chances of Black Falcon getting shot was like the chances of catching smoke.

I ran in the warehouse as well, launching arrow after arrow at anyone that I saw. Black Falcon was jumping around, dodging various attacks and landing a few good hits of her own while shooting at the goons.

Unlike the goons, she actually _hit_ her targets.

When all were down for the count, Brick glared down angrily at us, standing up straight to his full height.

Standing at six feet seven, 358 pounds, and a good two feet taller and 279 pounds heavier, than Black Falcon, the girl didn't even flinch.

"And this time Arrow sends a _little girl_ too?!" Brick roared, pissed off.

"_Please_," Black Falcon scoffed. "It's an _honor_ having me here."

"You're a really annoying brat," Brick pointed out.

"You have an annoying _face_," Black Falcon retorted. Brick roared angrily, and moved to punch her, but Falcon had speed on her side. She easily jumped out of the way, shooting bullets that didn't even hurt Brick.

She then launched something at him, and he caught it, but it shattered, causing ice to form around his arm. He growled and I ducked a kick from him and shot an explosive arrow at his face.

He sneered at me angrily and Black Falcon landed right next to me. I looked down at her and we nodded, exchanging a quick plan.

Falcon and I punched him in the gut together, and he stumbled. Taking advantage of his surprise, we shot our legs up and her foot connected with his gut while mine with his chin.

Falcon elbowed while I punched, and Falcon jumped up, pulling back her fist. It connected with Brick's jaw, and I heard a crack. Though, considering Brick's invulnerability, it was most likely Falcon's joints cracking, seeing as her gloves protected her knuckles most of the time.

Brick fell though, because of the weight of Falcon's hit and I finished it off by tripping him to the ground. While still in the air, Falcon placed a bullet into her gun and shot down at Brick.

I jumped out of the way just in time for the foam to surround Brick, and he angrily struggled. Falcon landed at his head and kicked it before throwing her elbow down, effectively knocking the man out.

Wow.

Props to her.

"Ugh, his voice is annoying," Black Falcon furrowed her eyebrows together. She looked around at the henchmen. "So… how many did you take down?"

"Fifteen," I answered easily, remembering the number.

Black Falcon frowned as we turned to leave the warehouse. "Me too…"

"Guess it's a tie," I smirked down at her.

We walked past a goon, who was slowly getting up. Black Falcon gave him a quick swift in the face, knocking him out. "Sixteen. Nope. I win."

"_Real_ mature," I rolled my eyes, but internally, I was amused by her competitiveness.

"Never said I was," she shrugged. "So I win."

* * *

**A/N:** Boy, she sure loves to win, doesn't she? xD Olivia's checking the final parts of the next chapter for _**Black**_** _Falcon_** and hopefully, the next chapter will be out this weekend! :) Remember to vote on my profile for which sequel you want **_Black Falcon_** to have and don't forget to review in the box below! :D


	71. Skills

**A/N:** Requested a **long** time ago by **Kelly1432** for some Artemis/Verena bonding time.

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE  
****SEPTEMBER 27, 2010  
****17:13 EDT****  
**

I cocked my gun, aiming at the fast moving targets. The targets were slightly blurry as they moved from side to side, taunting me.

I fired five times consecutively, and then stopped the moving targets.

When the targets stopped moving, I smiled to myself when I saw five holes in the center of each board.

"Wow," I heard a voice from behind me. I was wondering when she'd speak up. "Really nice."

I turned around and smiled at the fellow blonde. "Thanks," I said, leaning back against the counter. I looked at the bow and arrows she had and asked, "You wanna join me?"

Artemis nodded her head and I hit the button for new targets to appear. Five new targets appeared and Artemis aimed. She launched five arrows consecutively and I paused the machines.

"Not bad," I mused, nodding in approval. I held out my gun to her. "Wanna try with a different weapon?"

Artemis looked at me and said, "Only if you do as well," before holding out her bow.

"Deal," I replied, taking the bow out of her hand. I weighed it as Artemis tested out how my gun was. "You first~" I sang, just as the targets replaced themselves.

I waited patiently and watched as the blonde completely focused, keeping her eyes straight, shoulders up, never losing focus.

She shot once, then twice, then another, and another, and another.

I paused and looked at the targets. I didn't see any of the bull's-eyes blown out, but she _did_ get really close. Not bad. Not bad at all.

"You're not bad," I said, turning to look at her. "You could be a great shot with a gun if you practiced more."

"I really don't like using guns though," Artemis said, lifting my gun up and down. "The retaliation was stronger than I thought. I never see you flinching when you shoot. It threw off my aim."

"You get used to it," I told her. "But I did see that. That's why you stand with your legs further apart to get a better footing."

"You just whip out your gun and shoot though," Artemis told me. "And that's pretty badass."

I let out a laugh. "Thank you. You're pretty badass yourself."

"Alright, it's your turn to be humiliated now," Artemis said, clapping me on the shoulder. "I'd like to see the Girl Wonder fail at something."

"Well, be prepared to be disappointed then," I arched a brow challengingly at her.

"Big words for a little girl," Artemis mused before the targets switched. She handed me her quiver, and I swung it over my shoulders easily.

The targets started to move, and I pulled out an arrow. I aimed, my eyes zoning in to the moving targets. They moved from side to side, but I narrowed my eyes, and they almost looked like they slowed down to me as I recognized their patterns of movement.

I launched the arrow, and didn't hesitate to launch the other four as well.

Artemis hit the pause button and I grinned.

All five were bull's-eyes.

Artemis let out an impressed, low whistle. "_Damn_! Guess your aim isn't just for guns, huh? Where'd you learn to handle a bow and arrow like that?" She looked at me incredulously, taking her quiver and bow from me.

I smirked, leaning back casually. "Taught by two master archers," I grinned, holding up two fingers. "You're quite acquainted with them."

"Green Arrow and Red Arrow?!" she exclaimed.

I nodded, smiling. "You don't think that Green's only taught just you and Red, now do you? It's boring to only just master only _one_ skill."

With that said, I pushed myself off the counter and walked, but not before giving a quite salute to Artemis.

* * *

**A/N:** So I _finally_ decided to watch _**Arrow** _and it is AWESOME. Ever wonder how badass it'd be if other JL members appeared on the show? Review/request! :)


	72. Phone Calls

**A/N:** Requested a _long_ time ago by **Hyper-Blossom Z** for some Kyle/Verena moments, because we _all_ know that _**Black**_** _Falcon_** seriously lacks them.

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY  
****SEPTEMBER 28, 2010  
****21:17 EDT****  
**

"Kyle~" I whined into the phone, rolling around in my bed. "I'm bored~!"

I heard a sigh from the other end of the phone call and could hear some rustling. _"Do your homework."_

"But I'm already done with it," I replied matter-of-factly. I rolled so I was on my stomach and kicked my legs in the air.

"_Well, I'm not,"_ Kyle responded. _"Buuut, since I'm so awesome, I'll take a break and entertain you."_

"What kind of homework is it?" I inquired curiously.

"_It's not hard or anything… sorta. I just have to brainstorm some ideas for tomorrow's in-class artwork,"_ Kyle responded. _"We hav__e to come up with ten ideas, but so far, I only have three."_

"Ouch," I commented. "Harsh." Coming up with ideas was really hard.

"_Tell me about it,"_ Kyle sighed. _"_Life Stories_ is the theme."_

I frowned. I could draw to an extent (after all, being Batman's protégée required for you to be _very_ well-rounded), but I couldn't come up with an actual original piece. "Sounds complicated."

"_Sort of,"_ Kyle agreed, and I could almost hear him nod. _"My life isn't all _that_ interesting, so yeah. It is a bit."_

"Have you ever thought of researching someone else's life story?" I asked.

"_Hm… but who's is interesting? Paris Hilton?"_ he joked. _"Bruce Wayne? Ooh! How about you?"_

"My life's not very interesting," I lied easily. Of course it was interesting. Do you _know_ what I do on my free time? "You should be more unique."

"_Dude! I could _totally_ do it on Black Falcon and Robin!"_ Kyle exclaimed, and I heard some rush of movements. _"Obviously I don't know they're _life_ story, but I _do_ know they work with Batman and everything. And I've even seen them with Kid Flash!"_

My lips twitched involuntarily. "That'd be a good one."

"_Hm… I could do it on Gotham City's Dark __Pandemonium Carnival a few days ago… I have the newspaper somewhere around here…"_ Kyle began muttered ideas, rambling to himself as he sorted out his thoughts.

It was really fun to see Kyle watch. All I needed was a drink and a seat and I could just watch Kyle reach for an art utensil, his dark eyebrows furrowing as his eyes scanned across the blank paper, planning what to do.

Then when he'd just draw and draw, and when he got stuck in a place, he'd run his fingers through his hair, trying to figure out what to draw for his next masterpiece. Sometimes, his tongue would even peek out from the corner of his mouth as he thought a bit _too_ hard.

Apparently, Kyle's brain couldn't handle that many ideas and he'd end up getting a headache.

I giggled quietly, thinking about how he groaned and leaned back in his seat, almost falling over since there wasn't a back. He really was trapped in his own world when he did anything regarding art.

"_What's so funny?"_ Kyle asked. Huh, apparently, he wasn't all that gone yet.

"I'm just thinking about your next masterpiece," I mused. "It'll be a great one."

"_You wanna buy it?"_ Kyle asked, and I could hear the wink in his voice.

I let out a laugh, tossing my head back. "When you open your art show, I'll definitely buy your artwork."

I heard Kyle suck in a breath sharply. _"My own art show…"_ he said quietly, dreamily. _"Really?"_

"Of course!" I nodded vigorously. "You're _amazing_, Kyle! If you ever feel ready, just tell me. I'll help you every step of the way. You're talented, and it deserves to be acknowledged."

Kyle chuckled. _"You're amazing, kid, __you know that?"_

"So I've been told," I replied cheekily. Kyle then let out a heavy sigh. "What's up?"

"_You say that, but what if it ends up being a complete failure?"_ Kyle asked quietly.

"Kyle Patrick Rayner," I started firmly. "Your artwork is amazing and it will _not_ end in a failure. If anything, it'll be such a huge success, that you'll be in high demand."

There was a short knock on my door, and I looked up to see Dick at the door. He looked at me and his eyes read, _'__Time to go.'_

I nodded and then said into the phone, "I have to go, Kyle. Talk to you later. Bye."

"_Later, kid,"_ Kyle responded before I ended the call. I tossed my phone on my bed and left, leaving my room with Dick.

**KYLE RAYNER**

I looked at my phone in my hand, confused.

Verena's words were firm and held an unwavering confidence, and she hasn't been wrong about anything yet, as far as I've known her.

But there was one thing that bothered me… Since I've never told her…

"How the hell did she know my middle name?"

* * *

**A/N:** **_Black Falcon_ **lacks in Kyle/Verena moments, but the sequels might not. ;) So go vote on my profile! Also, review and feel free to leave requests~! I'll get to them (eventually)!


	73. Archery

**A/N:** Here's a bit of Oliver/Verena for **TheNewBatgirl**. :)

* * *

**STAR CITY  
****SEPTEMBER 29, 2010  
****17:02 PDT****  
**

Three arrows hit the center of three targets consecutively without flaw.

Oliver nodded in approval, his blue eyes sparkling. "Nice job, kid," he said, ruffling my hair. "I'd definitely say it's gotten a _lot_ better since our earlier years."

I frowned. "Don't remind me…"

**STAR CITY  
****JULY 25, 2008  
****08:24 PDT****  
**

"The key to archery is to be one with the bow," Oliver began. I looked blankly at the archer. "What?" he cocked an eyebrow at me.

"That's really cheesy," I commented, and I heard Roy snort from where he sat in the Arrowcave.

"I'm the mentor here, kid, so just listen," Oliver rolled his eyes. "Breathe in, and remember to release the string with all your fingers. Relax your shoulders a bit…"

I did as he said, my eye still on the target.

"Now let go."

I released the string, and the arrow went flying. Roy's eyes widened and I probably would've laughed if it weren't for the fact that _I_ had launched it.

The redhead jumped out of the way, just as the arrow flew where Roy was a few seconds ago, before hitting some empty test tubes, breaking them.

I heard Dick cackling like no tomorrow a few feet away and I frowned. I whirled around to look at my adoptive brother, who was literally on rolling on the floor laughing. I glared at his form, willing my Batglare-in-training to do its job.

"If it helps," Bruce said from where he stood, "Dick broke a computer the first time he launched an arrow."

Dick stopped laughing and frowned at our mentor. "I thought we agreed we tell no one!"

"Nice job, Dick!" I laughed. "_Hah_!"

"How does one have such great aim with a gun suck so much at archery?" Oliver asked, confused. "They're both artillery weapons."

"But it only takes a finger to launch a bullet," I looked at Oliver. I then looked at the broken test tubes and then Roy, who was brushing the dirt off his pants. "Sorry."

"I've had worse life-threatening situations," Roy responded, sitting down again, but in a further location away from the target… somewhere behind me.

"Okay, so I suck at archery," I frowned.

"It's all trial and error," Oliver said, patting my back encouragingly. "I missed a hell of a lot of targets before I was able to become the marksman I was today. Same with you and your guns, right?"

I nodded, remembering me actually even being knocked over by the gun's recoil when I was younger. Boy, that was one heck of a doozy.

"Just keep practicing, you'll get it eventually," Oliver encouraged me, handing me another arrow. "Now try again."

* * *

**A/N:** Can I just say Stephen Amell is so hot at Oliver? ._. Remember to review! ;D


	74. Sword Fight

**A/N:** Requested by **Takashi981** for Diana/Verena a _long_ time ago. Whoopsies. :|

* * *

**THEMYSCIRA  
****SEPTEMBER 30, 2010  
****18:12 EDT****  
**

"How skilled are you in sword combat, Black Falcon?" Wonder Woman asked me, as we walked along the shores of Paradise Island, known formally as Themyscira.

"I'm… alright, I guess," I replied. "It's not my forté, no pun intended, but I can–" I was cut off when the weapon of topic was thrown towards me. I caught the handle easily, and spun it, testing its weight. **[1]**

It was heavy for a sword, definitely enough to have some weight behind its hits. If I wasn't so well-conditioned, I would've been shocked at its weight.

I felt like it was too quiet, and looked up from observing the sword. I felt a presence behind me and whirled around, stopping the blade with my own just in time.

"Very observant," Wonder Woman said calmly, before jumping away, relieving me of the extra weight.

"Batman would have my head if I wasn't," I replied, stopping another strike from Wonder Woman.

I balanced with my feet planted firmly on the ground and swiped at Wonder Woman. She jumped out of the way before swinging her blade at me, which I countered with my own.

"Use your knees to balance yourself," Wonder Woman instructed, as I pushed her blade off of mine. "Focus on the sword's distance, and time it well."

I swung at her, and she narrowly dodged it. She smiled, pleased. "Excellent, just like that. A sword is mainly used for offense, but can be used as a defense as well. Like so."

She charged at me, and I brought the blade up to stop every move of hers. "Your entire body is used," Wonder Woman explained, matching each attack with my defense, as the sounds of our swords clashed. "Use your legs to balance, your arms to move, your body to feel the area around you. Your eyes to focus, your head to think. Find the perfect moment, and strike."

I swung and slid my blade under Wonder Woman's weapon, swiping downwards and then swung up, making her lose her grip on her blade. I cut at the blade, and it flew out of her hands, landing in the sand behind her.

I held the sword to her throat and I sighed, "As I was saying before, I can hold off Green Arrow or Batman with a sword for a certain amount of time."

I relaxed, and placed the sword at my side while Wonder Woman nodded her approval. "Excellent," she said.

"That wasn't the Sword of Hephaestus," I concluded, looking at the blade that was in the sand.

Wonder Woman shook her head. "It is not," she agreed. "The Sword of Hephaestus is strong enough to cut even Superman. Any accident that occurs will be fatal."

I nodded, understanding what she was saying. I had good swordsmanship skills, Batman and Green Arrow made sure of it, but it was grey if I would've been injured or not against Wonder Woman's special sword.

"You'd make a worthy Amazon," Wonder Woman nodded her approval.

I gave her a small smile, before turning to the waters, where the sun was beginning to set. "Thanks… but I'm pretty happy just being me."

* * *

**[1]** A forté is also the strong part of a sword blade, between the middle and the hilt.

* * *

**A/N:** Request/review guys~! :3 Pwease?


	75. Cheeky

**A/N:** Some Batfamily love for **ReadWriteLove715** requested some time ago... (so long ago that I can't even find the request...)

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY  
****OCTOBER 2, 2010  
****15:21 EDT****  
**

"Miss Verena!" I winced at the scolding voice. "Did I not tell you to _not_?"

I turned around, jutting out my bottom lip. "But Alfred~" I whined. "I have a sprained wrist! I'm not disabled!"

"I told you~" Dick sang from where he stood, leaning against the wall of the Batcave.

"Ah, shut up, Grayson," I frowned, turning around to glare at my partner.

The Batmobile suddenly came to a stop and Batman jumped out of the car. He gave a quick look at Alfred, Dick, and me, before going, "Do I want to know?" while taking off his cowl.

"V tried to get some work done on the Batcomputer," Dick said casually. "She just got busted by Alfie."

"Do you want carpal tunnel syndrome while you're at it?" Alfred continued his scolding.

"I was just analyzing the reports of the Injustice League…" I pouted, turning to look at Bruce. "There was something suspicious about their actions…"

"I believe there was some suspicion as well," Bruce agreed, nodding his head. "But you should be resting your wrist if you want a speedier recovery."

"It's a _wrist_, Bruce!" I pointed at said injured area. "I'm ambidextrous anyway!"

"Yes, but I want you at a practice session with Black Canary and the Team tomorrow," Bruce looked pointedly. "Whether you're injured or not."

"Master Bruce," Alfred turn to look sternly at his employer. "What Miss Verena needs is two days of no strenuous work."

"We all know she's not going to listen," Dick waved off. "None of us would."

"So maybe you could tone down your scolding?" I smiled sheepishly from where I sat. Alfred looked down sternly at me and I turned away mumbling, "I tried…"

Alfred let out a hefty sigh. "You Bats suck out the life in me…"

"I don't know about life-sucking bats," I started, trailing off.

"But vampire bats _do_ feed on blood of mammals," Dick completed, smiling at our butler.

"You two are too cheeky for your own well-being," Alfred said, looking from Dick to me.

"Well, they've learn from the best, Alfred," Bruce patted Alfred's shoulder.

* * *

**A/N:** Enjoy the double update? ;3 The next _**Black**_** _Falcon_** will be out next week! :) So remember to review/request for this story because you're not getting any (heheheh) until next weekend! ;)


	76. Medicine

**A/N:** Because **everyone** is requesting Dick/Verena. Well, their fight is coming, so might as well fill you guys up with Lovebirds love before we take a break from them because of their three-week long fight... This was requested by **Hestia28** a long time ago with Dick being sick and Verena taking care of him. :)

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY  
****OCTOBER 3, 2010  
****11:29 EDT****  
**

"I can't believe you're sick," I sighed, entering Dick's room with a tray of chicken noodle soup, water, and pills.

"I can't ee-bah," Dick agreed, his nose a bright shade of pinkish-red from where he sat on his bed. He tried to nod, but then groaned. "World's spinnin'," he grumbled.

"Here, eat this and then take your medicine," I said, placing a couple of pills and the glass of water on his nightstand. I placed the tray with the soup on his lap.

He sniffled, and began to eat his soup quietly.

I sat by his bedside patiently, waiting to see when he'd get whiny. Dick was always a bad patient. He was used to moving around and though he had the patience of a saint, it was only for other people, not for himself. To say he got antsy when he didn't move around was an understatement.

He also gets really clingy too.

Maybe he was outgrowing it…

When Dick finished his soup, I took the tray and empty bowl and said, "Now take your medicine like a good boy and then sleep."

"Will you stay with me?" he asked, his nose slightly cleared up from the hot steam of the soup.

I arched a brow at him. "Do you want me sick too?"

Dick jutted out his bottom lip, his eyes getting glossy. "Please~" he asked, giving me the saddest look he could muster. Oh God, I spoke too soon.

I sighed, defeated. "After I put this away in the sink."

Dick flashed me a grin. "Love you~"

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled, walking out of the room with the tray and bowl. "Now take the medicine." I quickly went downstairs and placed the tray and bowl into the sink before jogging back upstairs to Dick's room. Of all days Alfred had to be busy…

When I got back, I noticed the pills were gone and the glass of water was empty. Good. He needed to stay hydrated.

"Y'know~" Dick slurred from where he sat. "Since you're my nurse, you should be wearing a sexy little nurse's outfit."

I felt a bit dizzy from lack of oxygen in my brain, because it all rushed down to my cheeks. Kids, this is why you don't do drugs.

"That's just the medicine talking, Dick," I said, walking over to him. "Now go sleep off the sickness."

"S'not true…" Dick said, as I helped tuck him into bed. Thirteen, but acting like he was three… "Y'know I love you?" he asked me, once he was fully tucked in.

"Yes, yes, I do," I nodded, patting his shoulder. "Now, sleep."

"Yer s'posed to say it back," Dick told me. "Now say it."

I rolled my eyes, ignoring the fluttering inside my heart. "I love you too, Dick. Now sleep."

"Can you stay with me?" Dick asked, looking up at me. I stared back into his grey-blue eyes and waited patiently. "Like, sleep with me?"

I mentally sighed. Well, I _was_ sick before… and I have all my immunity shots… "Scoot over," I relented.

A wide grin spread onto Dick's face and he quickly scooted over for me. He pulled my close to him, and we turned to face each other.

"Now will you sleep?" I asked, playing with the tips of his fingers under the blanket.

"Mhm…" Dick mumbled, his eyelids fluttering. "Thanks, V…" he muttered before he gave into the medicine and fell into a slumber.

I watched as his breathing slow, and his brows spread out evenly as his entire face morphed to one of relaxation. I smiled to myself softly and with my left hand, I reached up to move his bangs out of his eyes.

In response to that, he pulled me closer to him, mumbling my name softly.

My smile grew wider and my heart hammered in my chest, threatening to explode. I never realized just how…

My thoughts trailed off, as I slowly began to realize what I was feeling. With my heart pounding, I reached forward and placed a gentle kiss on his soft cheek.

I pulled back, and looked at his sleeping face, and slowly, I felt the outside world disappearing, just closing in and centering on just us.

I closed my eyes, a small smile on my face.

I was falling for Dick…

And I liked it.

* * *

**A/N:** And _bam_. Verena _finally_ realizes she's starting to fall for our favorite Boy Wonder. :) Remember to review/request! (Seriously, guys. It makes me happy.)


End file.
